I Got You In a Stranglehold Baby
by smp06185
Summary: It's Dean's 21st bday and Cas wants to show his best friend a good time. AU, Destiel, mentions of Sabriel, Bendriel and tons of smut.
1. Got You In a Stranglehold

This came into my head earlier today and yeah...couldn't stop writing once i started lol. This is aimed as a one shot...but if anyone wants to see it continue please let me know! Reviews are love!

I do not own anything related to Supernatural, just like to play with them once in a while.

* * *

_Here I come again now, baby_  
_ Like a dog in heat _  
_ Tell it's me by the clamor now baby_  
_ I like to tear up the street,_

_ Now I been smokin for so long,_  
_ Ya know I'm here to stay_  
_ Got you in a stranglehold, baby_  
_ You best get outta the way_

"Really Dean? Here? You want to spend your 21st birthday…at a club…and Elysium of all places? You know they don't know what classic rock is right?" Castiel stared at his life long best friend in complete shock. Dean was…for lack of better words a total dude…leather jackets, cursing, drinking, and seducing women left and right. Never in his wildest dreams did he peg him for wanting to come to…a dance club. This was more his scene…not Dean's.

"Sure, why not? You come here all the time, it can't be that bad?" Dean flashed his devilish grin at Castiel and he felt a shudder go through him. Ok, so what if he had a bit of a boner for the guy? Dean knew he was gay and had no qualms in flirting shamelessly and Castiel gave it right back…Dean was straight and it was harmless. So why the hell did he decide to come to a freaking dance club?

"Yeah but…I know you Dean…you're going to be miserable in there…you're gonna hear the music and then sit at the bar like a lump cause I know for damn sure you wont dance. This is why I bring Sam and Gabe with me and not you," Castiel argued following his friend getting out of the car. A few regulars shouted out to him, one of them whistled at the hot piece of metal he just crawled out of.

"Holy hell Cassie! Where have you been hiding this!" Balthazar cried out sauntering over to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean stiffen and grind his jaw.

"This is my best friend I've been telling you about Balz, Dean Winchester this is my buddy Balthazar…he usually meets up with me, Sam and Gabe," Castiel explained quickly. They were by no means dating but he knew Dean's possessive nature and the tell tale signs of when he was about to open his mouth.

"Dean…the macho guy that refuses to come here with you? Oh Cassie, he is pretty and with such a hot car too," Balthazar snickered.

"Thanks man…. wait did you just call me pretty?" Dean growled stepping closer but Castiel put his hand his chest and pushed slightly.

"Chill out, Balz is just teasing. Come on big boy, time to get you drunk. Maybe you'll even dance with me," Castiel grinned winking at him, making Dean's cheeks burn red.

"Good luck with that…you better feed me lots of vodka then," Dean grinned, following behind Castiel before shooting a glare at a laughing Balthazar.

"How do you know that douche?" Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Well…a couple of years ago he and I had a fling…it only lasted like a month…now we're clubbing buddies. We only see other really to go out dancing," Castiel shrugged grabbing at Dean's wrist to keep him from getting lost in the growing crowd. They made their way to the front of the line and he nodded at the bouncer he'd come to know over the years.

"Wait…you dated him? How come I never knew about this?" Dean asked accusingly.

"Are you jealous or something?" Castiel grinned. He stopped to look back at Dean, waiting for him to reply. A part of him, a very buried part of him wanted so badly for it to be true. Dean opened his mouth to say something but they were now at the front door.

"Yo Castiel! Good to see you brother! Who's this delicious hunk of meat?" Benny growled eyeing Dean up and down.

"Nuh Uh Benny…hands off," He practically snarled and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arm possessively around Dean's waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean's eyes widen but he fought the urge to look at him. Benny just grinned and leered at Dean again just to piss him off.

"Hear you loud and clear…the usual coming in?" He asked.

"Balz is here but is probably waiting on his date and maybe Sam and Gabe…not sure though. You kept our booth open right?" Castiel asked as Benny moved out of the way to let them in.

"Of course," He pulled Dean forward but was tugged back. He looked over his shoulder to see Benny's hand around Dean's elbow.

"You be good to that boy…or I'll kill you," Benny growled and Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, he's been my best friend since we were 3…ain't gonna happen," Dean shook his head and moved ahead of Castiel, pulling him through the door. Dean let out a loud groan as the music finally hit his ears and Castiel laughed again. The song "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore blaring over the speakers, Castiel didn't like the song but he loved the beat and couldn't hold back from at least moving his head to the beat.

"I told you! Come on," he shook his head and pulled him through the sea of dancing bodies to the booth they reserved every Friday night. He pulled off his coat and heard Dean suck in his breath. He glanced over at him and felt himself blush when he caught jade eyes eyeing him up and down. He knew he looked good; tight black jeans that clung to his ass, white button down tucked in; sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest left unbuttoned, with an electric blue tie to pull it all together. His hair was a mess but there was nothing he could do and got way too many compliments for him to even try and tame it. He also kept his glasses on knowing Dean had a fixation with them…though he would never admit it without a few drinks in his system.

But Dean was sober…so why was he looking at him like that? Bella their usual waitress walked over and Castiel cringed. The girl was gorgeous and totally up Dean's alley. Breasts pushed up proudly and her bootie shorts extra tight.

"Hey boys…whatcha drinking?" Bella asked both but pushed towards Dean, running her hand up his arm making Castiel's blood boil.

"Lots and Lots of vodka sweetheart…Cas what you want?" Dean asked grinning over at him.

"The same and a beer as well," he said frowning watching Dean flirt back with her. Yeah well that was dumb…the way Dean had been looking at him meant nothing, god he was fucking stupid.

"Dean-O! Cassie!" He heard Gabriel yell as he bounded over to them. Castiel smiled fondly and pulled his other best friend into a tight hug. Even though it was Dean's birthday he still wanted to have fun tonight, Sam and Gabe always were a good time on the dance floor. Sam came up next pulling Cas into his long arms.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked with a smile. Castiel looked towards the bar and frowned. Exactly where he thought he would be, leaning over the counter and flirting with Bella.

"Why the hell did he want to come here if he's just gonna sit at the bar? He may be the birthday boy but he's not gonna spoil our Friday night out…come on sexy," Gabe grinned grabbing his hand, smacking Sam's ass with his other.

"Hey! Jesus Gabe…" Sam laughed as he walked towards his brother. Balthazar finally made his way over to them, his date Luke following close behind. He waved at the others before plopping down on one of the couches, stretching out his legs. Balthazar disappeared again and Cas gave Luke an apologetic smile. He faced Gabe and frowned over his shoulder, Dean was still flirting with that…bitch.

"You ok Cas? I know you've been wanting Dean a long time…" Gabe asked looking over where Dean was.

"No…not tonight Gabe. Come on…thanks!" He shouted out as another waitress dropped off a hoard of shots. He glanced up and met Dean's green eyes, seeing the same look on his face from earlier; he swallowed hard. Bella was trying to get his attention but he wouldn't look at her, kept his eyes glued on Castiel.

He raised his brow and drowned three shots in a row before taking a swig of beer, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's daring him to come over. Sam appeared next to Dean and even he couldn't snap their stare down. Castiel threw him a taunting smirk before grabbing Gabe's hand, pulling him out to the dance floor. "Hands in the Air" by Timbaland exploded over the speakers and Castiel felt the bass buzzing over his skin making him grin like the Cheshire cat. He loved this song and now that he knew he had an audience…he felt giddy.

Gabriel gave him a knowing smirk before popping a lollipop in his mouth, letting go of his hand both boys started moving to the beat. Knowing Sam wouldn't be able to stay away for long he took advantage of having Gabe to himself. He moved closer until there was maybe a mere few inches of space between them.

"Samquatch is gonna kill you later I hope you know?" Gabe laughed moving his hands to rest on Cas's hips.

"He knows it's to make his brother breathe a little harder," Cas smirked glancing over at the brother's. Sure enough Sam was playfully glaring at him but Dean made his heart pretty much fall out of his chest and hit the ground running. Beer half way to his mouth, his eyes glassed over and staring hard at Castiel. He stood up and plopped his beer on the counter before sauntering over.

"Well that didn't take much," Gabe laughed as a new song came on. Cas hardly noticed when Sam finally did come over and pull Gabe to him, leaving Cas by himself. His eyes were glued on Dean, as he got closer.

"I'm so not drunk enough for this," he heard Dean mutter before his hand caught Cas's and pulled him further into the crowd. Cas's heart was trying so hard to catch up to his ragged breathing, his best friend was still sober and he was on the dance floor…about to dance with him. Was this all it took for Dean to finally see him as something more? Seriously?!

"Dean…" He tried to say but the words slipped his mind when Dean gripped at waist, pulling him flush against his own. Dean gave him a grin that sent chills straight down to his toes before he started to move to the beat, his hips pushing Cas's to follow. The beat of the song finally sank into his startled brain and he was able to dance without hesitation. His hands slid up Dean's hard chest that looked oh so nice in the very tight black shirt he was wearing and wound around his shoulders, pressing even tighter against him.

"God Cas," he heard Dean groan. His forehead pressed against his own and Cas held his breath, blue eyes searching green for an answer to a silent question. Dean licked his lips before surging forward, locking them to Cas's, his hands dipping lower to grab onto his ass to pull impossibly tighter. Through all of Cas's imaginings…the way Dean's soft lips moved against his was so much better…and fuck…this wasn't a dream. It was very real…Dean was in his arms kissing him like he was about to slip away at any moment.

Dean's tongue licked at his lips, begging for entrance and Cas couldn't deny him. He let him in and felt a surge of bliss and lust flow through his body as his tongue met with Dean's, sliding and teasing against each other. One of Deans hands moved up his back and into his hair, pulling on it just slightly as he moved the angle a bit to get his tongue deeper into Castiel's mouth.

Cas couldn't help himself, or his wandering hands…they'd been craving to be full of that delicious ass since he was 16. As Dean fucked his tongue into his mouth, he slipped a hand into Dean's pants and gripped onto one of those firm cheeks. He felt more than heard Dean moan into his mouth.

Heaven…this is surely what Heaven felt like…he had made Dean Winchester, his best friend moan and now he was shamelessly grinding into his hips and it wasn't to chase the beat of the music.

That's when Cas was able to feel it, the fast growing bulge in Dean's tight jeans, pressing…rubbing ever so slightly against his own rapidly growing erection. Dean pulled back just a slight to catch his breath while Cas tried to slow his heart that wanted to explode in his chest. Fear set in when Dean pulled his hand out of Cas's hair but he settled down when it rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fuck Cas…" Dean muttered giving him that heart-stopping smile of his, the one that made his knees weak.

"Ok, lover boys, lets get some drinks eh!" Gabe grinned and Cas was going to kill him. Filet him alive right here, on this floor. Sam stood behind Gabe, staring at both of them with the evilest look he'd ever seen. That fucker…

* * *

Why did Cas have to look so fucking mouth-watering and make his heart seize in his chest every time he gave him that damn sneaky grin of his?

Now he was on the dance floor, moving to songs he absolutely hated, pressed so deliciously against his best friend…oh god he was really doing this. All the nights of wanting to touch him, kiss him, came at full force and there was no way talking himself out of it this time. He touched those lips and he was gone, his body was in charge now and they wanted to touch, tear and break this man apart. God he wanted Castiel so much it physically hurt when Cas actually let him in, their tongues colliding and fucking against each other.

It took everything in his will power to pull his lips away to catch his breath and to calm down or he would embarrass them both. He was actually thankful for the interruption known as his brother and Gabriel, it gave him a moment to clear is lust-addled brain. One more second pressed against those fucking lips and he would've thrown him on the ground, fucking him in front of everyone. He wanted to save his baby brother a little scarring.

"Gabe…seriously…what the fuck?" He heard Cas growl and felt it rumble through his chest. Dean looked down and realized they were still pressed tightly together and Cas's hand was in his pants. God he didn't want to move…not because of the lovely bulge in his pants…but those long fingers were squeezing him and were slowly making their way towards his crack.

"We'll be there in a sec…go," Dean snarled giving both of them a devilish grin. Before Cas could open his mouth, Dean moved in and licked up his neck, biting down at the waiting flesh, marking him.

"Fuck Dean!" Cas moaned quivering in his arms, his fingers brushing over his hole.

"Mmm, now none of those fuckers will try anything," He moaned in Cas's ear. He licked at the bruise quickly filling in on his neck and made himself pull away from Cas. He smirked at the wild look he was getting from Cas, eyes dark with lust, lips parted and panting.

"C'mon, it is my birthday and you promised to get me drunk," He grinned grabbing his hand, pulling him away from the dance floor. The others were at the booth and he plopped down on the couch, Cas sitting nervously next to him.

"Well…. well…I got to say Dean-o…that was a very…mmm, hot show you put on the dance floor," Gabe grinned from Sam's lap. His brother had his face pressed against the side of Gabe's neck and Dean laughed. Usually, he'd yell at them to stop and get a room but after what he had done with Cas…. well who was he to destroy their fun?

He glanced at his best friend and felt the smirk fade away instantly. Cas's face was red and wouldn't look at him. He sat up and downed three more shots and still wouldn't look at Dean. Fuck…he should have realized…Cas thought this really was a show…that he was just another notch in his belt…

"Thanks Gabe but I don't' know about Cas here but that was definitely…not a show," Dean smirked closing his eyes and licking his lips, remembering the feeling of those long fingers against his skin. He felt the couch move and knew Cas was staring at him now. He bit his lip and opened his eyes to look into those startled big blue eyes.

"Are you serious?" Cas asked subtly licking his lips. Dean caught it with his eyes and wanted so badly to feel that tongue against his own again. He grabbed a shot and downed it, keeping his eyes locked on Cas's.

"You have no idea," He growled out before snatching one of Cas's hands, roughly pulling him to straddle his lap. Cas let out a yelp and then a rather loud moan when their erections pressed against each other.

"Whoa…Dean…maybe we should…oh fuck please," Cas moaned as Dean latched his mouth onto his throat, sucking and biting at the skin. Cas's hands flew into his hair and pulled but Dean fought against it, his hands sliding up Cas's legs to grip his ass again, pulling them so close he had a hard time breathing but he didn't care.

"Um guys, we're still here," he heard the new guy laugh. Cas finally pulled away enough to look down into his eyes.

"Dean…we…really…fuck, stop…oh…. Dean!" Cas's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dean pushed up his hips, grinding slowly against him. Their dicks pushing and sliding against each other like they were on the dance floor. Cas's grip in his hair pulled even harder and Dean let out a long moan. They did need to talk but Jesus fucking Christ he did not want to stop, it felt to damn good.

"Cas…fuck. Been wanting this to damn long to stop baby," Dean groaned out. Cas gasped and opened his eyes.

"How…how long?" Cas swallowed hard and started to move his hips against Deans. The friction was too amazing he couldn't think around it.

"Fuck…Cas, nugh!" He nearly yelled when Cas moved his hips in a circle, he had to stop or they were going to cum right here, in a club in front of their friends. Dean was shameless but he didn't feel right popping off with his brother on the other couch. Though when Dean looked over they were in the same boat. Gabe was grinding down on his brother so hard, Sam was gritting his teeth to keep from cumming.

"Shit…how did this go from being at a shitty club to this?" Dean laughed. Cas giggled and licked a long line from his neck to his ear, sucking hard on the lobe.

"You kissed me jack ass…and I've been wanting this for a long time," Cas whispered against his ear, Dean laughed and pressed a hand against Cas's chest, biting his lip. He knew what was hiding under there. Tight wiry muscle that moved in the most teasing way when his shirt was off.

That had been his undoing when they were 16. Cas had been on the swim team and Dean had watched from the sideline during their practices. The water dripping down his chest to sink into the little black shorts that they all wore. He never ran to the bathroom to molest himself so fast before. The other guys on the team had no effect on him…just Cas…it was always just Cas.

"Cas, stop for a minute," Dean gasped out, part from the memory and the way Cas was moving a bit faster against him, he was going to explode. He cupped his hands on the sides of Cas's face and looked into his eyes.

"Since I was 16 I've wanted you…this isn't some game to me…." Dean pleaded with him, begging with his eyes for Castiel to confirm that this was just as real for him. Noting the sudden change, Cas's hips stilled and the sweetest smile spread against his lips and he bent down, kissing Dean with so much want and sincerity it made Dean's toes curl.

"I was 16 too…and I want you so bad Dean but I don't' want just one night…you'll have to put up with this for a long…long…very long time," Cas growled into his ear as his hips started to move again. This time slow…. oh so torturously slow. Dean gripped onto his lower back, pulling him flush against his chest again.

"I like the sound of that Cas…but for right now, lets go dance and then I'm taking you home to tear you apart, I wanna hear you scream as I fuck you into my bed," Dean moaned sucking hard on his neck again. Cas let out a loud obscene moan and his hips stuttered to a stop, pressing so tight against Dean.

"Cas…did you just?" Dean smirked looking into the blackness of Cas's eyes. The blue was so blown wide he couldn't even see it anymore. Cas bit his lip and nodded, his face turning a bruising red.

"Fuck baby, that was hot," Dean grinned pulling him down to kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He heard a shout and opened his eyes to look over, seeing the blissed out look on both Gabe's and Sam's faces. Well…damn.

"Seriously…Balth…did you find your friends from a fucking porn or something?" the new guy laughed. Dean snickered and closed his eyes, focusing on the lazily moving lips against his own. Cas was so relaxed in his arms he had no problem being pulled closer and then being moved to lay down on the couch. The first thrust against his hips and Cas finally opened his eyes, pulling away as much as he could to stare into Dean's eyes.

"What?" Dean grinned rolling his hips down and moaned at the feel of Cas growing hard again.

"Dean…you said you wanted to dance," Cas snickered pushing his hands into Dean's hair and moaned, his back arching a bit.

"Who said I wasn't?" Dean laughed pulling himself off of Cas. His best friend looked up at him sheepishly and took his hand, letting himself be pulled back onto the dance floor. Gabe and Sam gathered themselves up enough to join, dancing close by.

* * *

An hour later, he had a very buzzed and horny Cas pressing his back against his front, grinding his ass hard against Dean. It took every bit of will to not drag him into the bathrooms but he made a promise…he was going to pin this boy down and fuck the life out of him against his bed. Or maybe the couch…or the hood of his car. Mmm, that sounded better…and it was so much closer than his apartment…that he shared…fuck… with his brother.

"Sammy! Are you going to Gabe's after?" Dean shouted, moving his hand off the death grip he had on Cas's hip to grab hold of his brother's shoulder.

"What do you think? I know what you'll be doing and…I'm man enough to admit that it was kinda hot watching you two on the other couch but I'm not up for competition on the being loud department," Sam grinned and Dean stared at him for a moment. Ok, that was new. He shook his head and laughed, pulling Cas against his chest.

"You wanna go baby?" Dean moaned into his ear, Cas nodded, turning in his arms to kiss him hungrily.

"About fucking time Winchester," He said biting down on Dean's lip.

"Hey! You should be taking advantage of this, me coming here probably wont' happen again," Dean laughed and knew that was a lie. There was no way in hell he'd let Cas come here by himself anymore. Cas gave him a knowing look and pulled him back to their booth to find Luke pinning Balthazar to the couch, kissing him with so much hunger it made Dean's dick twitch a little.

"Damn…bye guys!" Dean called, grabbing his and Cas's jackets.

"Come on lover," Cas grinned pulling on his hand towards the front door.

The drive back to his apartment was interesting to say in the least, it took him 30 minutes to get to the club and only 15 to get home. The second they got into the car Cas was on him, licking and sucking his neck as his hand massaged his chest through his shirt. As they hit the road, Cas's head found itself in his lap, nuzzling Dean's over teased dick. It didn't go past that.

"I want you're full attention as you fuck my mouth properly Dean…" Cas moaned into his ear, his right hand palming his aching cock while his left pulled on his hair.

"Fuck Cas…you're usually such a sweet guy…freak in the bed I'm hoping?" Dean joked. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his skull when the hand on his cock pressed down harder.

"Dean, honestly I think it's just you who makes me act like a slut…I've never wanted to be fucked so hard in my life," Dean damn near came in his pants.

"Mmm, baby I'm not gonna last long…telling you that right now. You've had time to recover…I'm still suffering with the same boner from the start of the night," Dean grunted out.

"We'll just see how much time you really need before I can get you hard again. Shit…do you have lube?" Cas asked making Dean laugh at the sudden change of tone.

"Yeah I do, don't worry baby, I'll take care of you tonight," Dean grinned. Cas purred into his ear and sucked on his neck, marking up his skin.

It took quite some convincing to get Cas out of the car; he didn't want to move away so Dean just pulled him out through the driver's side. Once out Cas latched onto him like an octopus and Dean smiled.

Any other time…well any other person actually who would have done this Dean would be pissed. He hated clingy people but this was his Castiel. Someone he had held during nightmares, hugged through sad and best times…the only person he had cried in front of. He wanted this with him, all of it. Clinging, snuggling, chick flick moments…he didn't care anymore. He'd tell him too, but first…

Dean pushed Cas hard against his door once they were inside his apartment and attacked his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, biting hard. Cas whined and started pulling Dean's shirt up, breaking their mouths apart for a moment. Dean started to undo his tie and smirked.

"Isn't this the one I got you last year?" Dean asked twisting the tie in his fist, pulling Cas closer…oh the ideas he had for this wonderful thing.

"Mmhmm…didn't think you'd remember though," He answered as long fingers swept over his chest, trailing over his stomach to his belt. Those hands, along with those lips would be the death of him. He undid the tie but slipped it into his back pocket to keep it close. Cas gave him a questioning look, which he ignored, ripping the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Dean!" Cas objected with a laugh. Dean shrugged and pulled the ruined thing off his arms, throwing it somewhere.

"I'll buy you a new one. Couch, floor, kitchen counter or bed baby?" Dean asked leaning down to catch one of Cas's nipples into his mouth, loving the loud moan he got out of him.

"You promised to fuck me in your bed Dean…you usually keep your promises," He huffed out, fingers pulling at his hair.

"I know…giving you a choice though," He laughed undoing Cas's pants. He sank down to his knees and yanked down the tight cloth. Shoes, socks and pants were flung to join the other scattered clothes around the apartment. Dean ran his hands up the fronts of Cas's thighs and under his tightening briefs. He rolled his eyes up to sneak a look at Cas, smirking to himself. Cas's mouth hung open panting, his chest heaving with each breath.

"Dean…if this is a dream I swear to god," Cas whimpered as he hooked his fingers into the band of his shorts, pulling them down teasingly.

"Oh I feel the same way. Jesus Cas…" Dean let out the filthiest moan as his best friend's dick bounced inches away from his hungry mouth. Cas knew everything about him…even some of his more lewd sexual experiences but he could never tell him how much of a cock slut he was…and even more so for Cas. He flicked his tongue out to catch the drop of precum and Cas let out a shrill cry.

"Dean…shit!" Cas moaned loudly, running his fingers into his hair. Dean grinned to himself, pressing the flat of his tongue along the underside of Cas's dick, pulling it ever so slowly up to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head; giving a long suck as he slid the length of it into his mouth. He was so hot and pulsing in his mouth Dean loved every second of it. Cas screamed his name from above, his hips jerking against his mouth. Dean encouraged it as he started to bob his head, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking hard.

"Dean, Dean fuck wait…oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Cas screamed again, pulling hard on his hair but Dean refused to move, taking him completely into his mouth as Cas came hard into his throat. Dean moaned swallowing every last bit before looking up at the very ruined Cas.

"Where…how…" Cas couldn't even assemble a decent sentence. Dean laughed as he got to his feet, licking at Cas's lips to let him in. Cas sucked himself off of Dean's tongue, pulling him tightly against his chest.

"You really want to know?" Dean teased licking Cas's lips, his hands slid down and cupped Cas's ass, puling him up to wrap his legs around his waist.

"I'm not sure…" Cas laughed biting his lip.

"You like being carried baby?" Dean asked and didn't need an answer, it was written all over his face.

"I love being in your arms," Cas admitted the blush spreading from his face to his chest. Dean grinned and kissed his collarbone as he walked through the apartment to his bedroom. Thankfully the door was still open, he couldn't put Cas down even if he tried, and it was his turn to be clingy.

"I love you being here Cas, it's where you belong…always," Dean said softly kissing his lips, feeling the whimper escape Cas's mouth. They kissed so tenderly for a while before Dean's arms started to ache, still not wanting to let go but he had too or he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

"Dean I can feel you shaking…put me down," Cas said softly against his lips. Dean let out a chuckle before gently putting him down but keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Ok..so how the hell did we get here again? First, the club…groping on the dance floor, practically fucking on the couch of said club, a frenzied blowjob and now…here," Cas laughed snuggling his face into Dean's neck.

"Don't know and don't really fucking care. You're here and mine finally…and as much as I really want to be gentle and soft with you…I'm still fucking you into my bed…a promise is a promise," Dean grinned when he felt the full body shiver from Cas. He reluctantly pulled away to move over to his stereo. Cas's arms wound around Dean's waist and lips met his shoulder as he looked through his albums. Smirking when he found the right one.

"Now this is a song you have filthy sex too," Dean grinned as the first chords of "Stranglehold" boomed out of the speakers. Cas moved away and Dean turned to see him crawling up on the bed. The look of pure want made Dean's cock jerk painfully against his jeans. Why was he still wearing them? Oh yeah…the tie…fuck yes. He pulled the silky cloth out and grinned down at his best friend who gasped at the shock of color in the dark room.

"Dean…you're not going to deny me touching you are you?" Cas's breathing was so heavy and his eyes so wide that Dean knew that was exactly what he wanted. Dean got on the bed and straddled Cas's waist, pushing at his chest to lay down flat on the bed.

"How many people know what a kinky little shit you are?" Dean growled out, playfully baring his teeth. Cas shuddered again and bit his lip hard.

"A few…"

"That bastard Balthazar?" Dean asked his chest tight. The lustful look in Cas's eyes turned playful and knew it was a tease but Dean couldn't help the roaring jealousy and his possessive nature took hold of him and his sanity.

"Maybe…" Cas got out before Dean attacked his mouth, kissing him hard. His hands grabbed a hold of Castiel's pinning them above their heads, holding down firmly.

"I'm just gonna have to show you how much you belong to me now. No one else will ever see you like this, taste you or fuck you ever again," Dean snarled and smirked when Cas let out a loud whimper, begging with his eyes as his hips canted up.

"Please Dean…don't make me wait anymore," He gasped out as Dean wrapped the tie loosely around his wrists and the headboard.

"I couldn't even if I tried baby," Dean answered before getting off the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks, moving to stand next to Cas's head before sliding his pants down to his ankles. Cas let out a deep moan as he got his first glimpse of the bulge in his boxers. Dean grinned and very slowly let the boxers follow his jeans.

"Fuck Dean…god I can't wait anymore please!" Cas begged licking his dry lips, his arms pulling at the tie that bound him. Dean couldn't wait either; he fumbled with the drawer of his nightstand to pull out the bottle of lube. Suddenly growing nervous. He'd never done this before…he'd watched a hell of a lot gay porn…read a lot too but he had never been with a guy before. He only wanted Castiel.

He crawled back on the bed and settled between Cas's spread legs and moaned at the sight. He was finally going to do this and Cas wanted him just as badly.

"Kiss me Dean," Cas gasped out probably sensing his nerves. Dean moved up and pressed his lips against his, moaning as his mouth filled with Cas's tongue.

"Please stop me if I hurt you…please," Dean whispered into his ear and kissed the spot just behind it. He felt Cas nod before he kissed his way back down, nuzzling his face against his sharp hipbone. Cas let out a groan as Dean sucked at it, nipping the skin with his teeth.

"God Cas, it's been 3 years since we graduated how are you still so fucking lean?" Dean asked licking at the V, carefully avoiding the tempting half hard cock close to his face.

"Just because we graduated 3 years ago doesn't mean I stopped swimming or running. Dean…you're seriously going to kill me with all this teasing," Cas groaned.

"Hey…I've gotten you to cum twice now…and it's my birthday. Let me enjoy my present to myself," Dean smirked and before Cas could come up with something smart to say, he sucked Cas into his mouth, getting him completely hard. He popped open the lid to the lube and liberally spread some onto his fingers. Before the nerves could settle in again, he brushed his fingertips against Cas's hole, massaging it a bit.

Pulling off of Cas's cock and enjoying the sinful cry Cas let out, he slid his middle finger into Cas's tight and deliciously hot hole slowly. Carefully he worked his best friend to the point where three fingers were pounding into him and Cas was screaming obscenities.

"Fuck Dean now!" Cas threw his head back and stifled another scream when he finally pulled his hand away to grab at the condom but Cas kicked it away.

"No…just you Dean please. I'm clean and I haven't been with anyone for a whole year," Cas panted and Dean's head spun.

"You…you haven't for a whole year? Jesus Cas…I'm clean too and it's been 6 months for me," Dean admitted turning a little red. Cas stared at him and laughed shaking his head.

"We are so stupid you know that right?" Cas teased wrapping his legs around Deans waist as he leaned over him, brushing the tip of his cock against Cas's waiting entrance.

"That we are baby…you ready?" Dean asked as he slicked himself up, pressing just the tip against him, Cas struggled to answer through the heady moan leaving his lips.

"Yes Dean…god I'm so fucking ready."

Dean kissed him slow and deep as his hips pushed forward, sliding through all that slick heat. It enveloped Dean's abused cock and he let out a loud shout of Cas's name as he bottomed out. He couldn't move or he would loose it and all this teasing and preparation would go to waste. Cas's hands brushed down his chest and stomach to squeeze at the base of Dean's cock, helping to keep from blowing. Stunned he looked up at him and saw the tie still around the headboard.

"You tied it loose dumbass," Cas grinned biting his lip hard and Dean knew he was trying to not move either. Dean laughed and was able to push the urge to orgasm down. He grabbed Cas's hand and intertwined their fingers before rolling his hips, both letting out a low moan.

"Feel good baby?" Dean asked as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, testing it out and loving every second. It felt so good…. better than anyone he had ever been with.

"Oh god Dean…it feels so good," Cas's eyes closed and he let out a delicious moan as his back arched off the bed.

"I won't break Dean," Cas grinned saucily up at him as he raised his hips to meet his thrusts. Dean wound his fingers of his free hand into his hair and pulled out so slow and then slammed back in with such force the headboard of the bed slapped against the wall.

"Dean!" Cas screamed gripping onto his ass with his free hand. Dean couldn't slow down now to save his life, he pounded hard and fast into Castiel, his own moans mixing with Cas's screams of pleasure. He felt one of those long fingers that were slicked from holding off his cock brush along his hole. Dean let out a whimper and buried his head into the crook of Cas's neck trying so hard to keep from cumming.

"Dean fuck, oh fuck right there! DEAN!" Cas shouted and Dean knew he hit his prostate. He unwound his fingers from Cas's hair and held onto his hip, rolling his own to hit that spot over and over again in a brutal pace.

"Please cum for me baby, let me feel you fill me up," Cas moaned into his ear and Dean came with a scream of Cas's name on his lips. His whole body was shaking and still thrusting against him as the orgasm exploded out of Cas, his own scream filling the room.

"Fuck…oh fuck Cas…. Jesus," Dean breathed heavily into Cas's ear as he tried to still his body. It was too much and he was still fucking hard. Cas wiggled his hips and moaned loudly.

"Dean…you're still hard," Cas whimpered dragging his nails down Dean's back.

"I know…we can wait…" Dean swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. Cas's leg hitched around his own and suddenly he was on his back and Cas was straddling his waist.

"I think I owe you a couple of orgasms anyway," Cas grinned and slowly sank down on Dean's cock. Oh he was going to die…watching Cas's hips grind down on him was too much. His eyes rolled up and he dug his fingers into Cas's thighs.

Cas bent over and caught Dean's bottom lip with his own, sucking it hard, pulling him to sit up. They wrapped their arms around each other as Cas continued to ride him without mercy. Dean bit hard onto Cas's shoulder as his gut tightened and the air was knocked out of him as his orgasm spilled out, filling Castiel for a second time.

"Fuck Cas…oh god," Dean whimpered, clinging onto Cas as he milked him for everything he had.

"Mmm, Dean. You ok?" Castiel asked moving too look at him and laughed at the complete fucked out expression he knew was on his face.

"Perfect…I had this whole game plan of ruining you tonight but fuck me…I think it got switched somewhere along the way," Dean laughed cupping Cas's face in his hands kissing him tenderly.

"Happy Birthday Dean," Cas smiled brightly at him.

* * *

Stranglehold~Ted Nugent


	2. Look Cuter With Something In Your Mouth

Castiel woke up slowly and stretched out his aching body, not able to help the happy groan escaping his lips. Memories of the night before playing in his mind as the rest of his body tried to wake up. He rolled over onto his side and reached out but the other side of the bed was empty. Cas's eyes snapped open and sat up.

Dean was gone and his room was cleaned up; his clothes sat folded on Dean's desk. What the hell? It was Saturday…Dean didn't have to work…had this been a one-night deal after all? Castiel had been so sure… he rested his elbows on his bent knees, rubbing his hands angrily over his face.

He should have known better…Dean was an ultimate player…why would Cas be any different? Dean knew Cas would do anything for his best friend and Dean obviously needed release last night. It didn't help that Cas had thrown himself so wantonly at him. And no matter how angry Cas got at him, he would never stop being friends with Dean

That bastard knew it too…Castiel swallowed thickly and pulled on his hair. He needed to leave…he couldn't be here when Dean finally showed his smug face. He reached over snatching his glasses off the desk and was about to crawl out of the bed when he heard the front door slam shut.

His heart stopped when he heard Dean's heavy boots making their way to the bedroom. Cas didn't know what to do…he stayed frozen on the bed when Dean nudged his foot at the door. His arms balancing a couple bags of food and a tray of coffee.

"Hey…morning baby…I had no food in the house…you still like those egg sandwiches from Dunkin Donuts right?" Dean asked casually sitting the food and coffees down on his desk. Cas gaped at him, his mouth hanging open. _Ok…what?!_

"Baby?" Cas managed to squeak out. Dean looked up at him and frowned.

"Yeah…does it bother you? I'm sorry…last night you seemed ok with it," Dean chewed on his lip as he looked at Cas nervously. He let out a loud laugh and fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Cas? Dude…you ok?" Dean let out a small laugh and Cas felt the bed dip next to him.

"Dean…I'm sorry…you weren't here when I woke up and I just…god you don't want to know what I thought," Cas admitted softly. Dean took a hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face.

"I should have known that's what you would have assumed," Dean said looking down at their hands. A hurt expression etched all over his face. Castiel swallowed the sudden lump in his throat; he scooted closer to Dean.

"I'm sorry…"

"No Cas…you have nothing to be sorry for. My reputation of one night stands doesn't exactly ease the nerves," Dean smiled at him and Cas shook his head.

"It really doesn't…but you are my best friend jack ass…I still have to love you regardless of how big of a slut you are," Cas smirked hoping to lighten the mood. Dean's face brightened and Cas was able to relax.

"Love huh? One night and you're already spouting that evil word?" Dean smirked. Cas smacked his arm and laughed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's bent knees, pulling him a little closer.

"Listen Cas…last night was…fucking amazing. I know it's kind of hard to believe but I do want this with you…all of it," Dean admitted keeping his eyes locked on Cas. He swallowed around the lump again but for a whole other reason. His fingers picked at the sheet covering his legs and couldn't stop the smile growing on his face.

"All of it? You understand that includes snuggling right? And I can get pretty damn clingy too," Cas grinned at his best friend who was chuckling.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm getting myself into baby…but I also know that you aren't just this cute little cuddle monster…. you kinky bastard." Castiel felt his face burn and he tried to hide it against Dean's arms but he would have nothing of it. He ran his fingers through Cas's hair and pulled, making him look up. There was nothing he could do to stop the low moan as the sharp pain settled into the pit of his stomach turning it into pure pleasure.

"Ah…there he is. You can't hide that from me ever again…hell even if you do, I know how to bring it out now," Dean smirked evilly as his fingers pulled just a tad more making Cas's toes curl.

"Dean," he moaned licking his dry lips. Dean seemed to think about something for a moment before deciding against it as he crawled onto the bed, settling himself between Cas's legs. The sheet was still draped over him but he could feel the hard bulge pressing against his own. Cas bit his lip hard to stifle a moan…god his body was entirely too responsive to Dean's touch but he couldn't help it. With every press of Dean's body to his sent pulses down into his groin that made him shudder from head to foot.

That cocky bastard seemed to know it too…the sneaky grin on his face as his hands began to explore over the parts of his flesh that weren't covered with his body. Dean gently pulled his glasses off setting them back on the desk.

"Dean…our food is getting cold," Cas managed to whisper out, his hands gripping onto the worn leather jacket the asshole was still wearing. Dean grinned, flicking his tongue out to graze at Cas's lips. He raised his head to meet Dean's mouth, whimpering when he moved away.

"I thought you wanted food?" He teased, pushing his hands into Cas's, lacing their fingers together.

"I do…but I'm not hungry for food Dean…you still owe me a good mouth fucking," Cas grinned at the punched out moan he got out of him, Dean's hips starting to grind down against his. Cas threw back his head and gasped, his legs spreading even wider and raising his hips to move back against him. The friction was so good, almost too good. He wanted more of it and harder…he hadn't lied when he told Dean it was only him he turned into a slut for.

"Dean…oh god! Please," Cas begged raising his head to catch Dean's bottom lip with his teeth, grinning at the growl he got from Dean.

"Please what baby…let me hear you beg for it," Dean demanded and that set a whole new set of shudders down Castiel's body.

"I want to taste you Dean…I want you fuck my mouth until you're screaming my name and cumming down my throat," Cas moaned moving his hips to buck hard against Dean and he knew it took every ounce of will power for Dean to stop himself from hitting his orgasm. He pressed his forehead against Cas's shoulder and drew ragged breaths into his lungs.

* * *

Dean pulled himself together enough to roll off and suddenly there were hands everywhere, frantically pulling and ripping at his clothes. Finally he lay bare with Cas straddling his waist, his hard cock pressing hotly against the crack of Cas's ass.

"Careful or I'll bend you over and fuck the breath out of you," Dean warned his fingers digging into Cas hips. His kinky little shit of a best friend grinned down at him before sliding down his legs, those fucking hands massaging into his chest and then his abs. Dean tried to calm his breathing but it was damn near impossible. He dared to look down and a very unmanly whine escaped his lips.

Lust blown blue eyes stared up at him as a very long wet pink tongue licked from the base of his dick all the way to the crown. The tip of his tongue catching the drops of pre cum dripping down.

"Mmm fuck Dean…can't wait until this fills my mouth," Cas moaned, flicking his tongue out again to tease the slit of his penis. Dean threw back his head and licked his very dry lips. He'd gotten head plenty of times before from all types of women but fucking Christ…this beat them all and he wasn't even in his mouth yet!

"Come on baby," Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair and smiled when Cas pressed against his hand like a freaking cat. Cas gripped the base of his dick and gave one more grin to Dean before enveloping his cock in his hot, wet mouth. Dean let out a loud cry and couldn't stop his hips from canting up.

"Fuck sorry…shit!" Dean bit his lip and rose up on his elbows to watch. Cas rolled his eyes to look up at him as he sucked, pulling his mouth off with an obscene pop.

"Don't apologize… and don't hold back…I want it," Cas moaned and before Dean could reply, he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, tonguing and teasing the slit. Dean gripped the sheets as he thrust his hips up, carefully watching Cas's face. When he was only met with a loud moan he thrust up again, letting out a growl when he hit the back of Cas's throat. Oh Jesus…he didn't have a gag reflex.

After a few more testing thrusts Dean had his head thrown back and his hips were moving on their own accord. Sliding against those soft tight lips; Cas hallowed out his cheeks and swallowed around him when he hit the back of his throat again.

"Oooh fuck yes!" Dean shouted and pulled on Cas's hair as he shot his load deep into Cas's throat without warning. He fell against the bed moaning, his body writing as Cas milked him dry.

Once his body stopped jerking from the aftershocks he was able to open his eyes to glance down at a smirking Cas who was licking his lips teasingly.

"Cas…holy…mother of god…come here," he panted, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas as he lay down on his chest. Dean licked at his lips and Cas greedily met him, sliding his tongue along his own. They stayed like that for a while…tongues teasing and exploring each other's mouths.

"Mmm…let's eat…I'm hungry," Dean grinned pulling Cas down for another kiss.


	3. Tall Cool One

_I'm like a strange cat running in the heat of the night  
I've got a fire in my eyes, got a date with delight  
Some kinda moaning in in the heart of the storm  
I'm gonna love you so hard, you'll want your loving done  
Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you  
Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you_

With my one hand loose I aim to satisfy  
You like my loving machine - I like your bloodshot eye  
Real gone girl, jumping back with the beat  
I'll be your tall cool one with the crazy feet  
Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you -

* * *

"Jesus Cas, you're like a fucking cat! That's it, you're new name is now Kit!" Dean laughed as Cas rubbed his head all over Dean's chest, a low rumble coming from his chest. The little fucker was actually purring…

"Oh you know you love it," Cas smirked rolling onto his back to look up at him. Dean couldn't help it; Cas was too fucking cute like this. He ran his fingers through that thick mop of hair fighting the sudden urge to pull on it…to bring out that other side of Cas. They did have plans to go out for once…

It had been a few weeks since his birthday and every night since then Cas had been spending the night. Dean had joked earlier about him just moving in but Cas just shrugged it off with a grin on his face. He had a feeling that Cas was waiting for Dean to make it "official" that they were in a relationship.

That meant making a very embarrassing announcement in front of all of their friends. Dean was surprised that he was actually ok with that; he had no qualms claiming Cas…especially when it came to the tag duo sluts known as Meg and Ruby. The girls had been trying to get their claws into his best friend since Junior year.

The only problem he had was actually coming out to his parents. He knew his mother wouldn't care…especially since Sam had come out of the closet before him and all. But his dad? That was…that was going to be interesting. His dad had barely accepted it from his baby brother…but he was the oldest…he really didn't want to disappoint him but there was no way in hell he was going to let Cas go now.

So if that meant a very public display of how much Cas meant to him in front of everyone including his parents he was going to do it…he just had to find his balls somewhere and in less than two hours.

"We need to start getting ready," Dean grumbled laying his head on the back of the couch. Cas reached up and ran his hand soothingly across his chest making Dean smile.

"Dean…I know I told you that I wanted this but…seriously, we don't have to do this so soon. Fuck we just barely established what this whole thing is. We can wait…" Dean covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"No…you told me the conditions and I agreed. I'm fine with everyone knowing, it'll make things a hell of a lot easier. I hate hiding shit and I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you anyway. I'm just worried about my dad," Dean shrugged tracing his fingers over Cas's jaw. His boyfriend…god that sounded so weird to him even in his head…just stared up at him chewing on his lip.

"I know…but do you really think he'll care? I mean Sam's only known Gabe for maybe a year? I've known you my entire life…that has to mean something to him…he's always trying to get me to call him dad even!" Cas's voice was strained and Dean knew he was starting to get worked up. He leaned down pressing his lips firmly on Cas's to halt the rant. He sighed softly and relaxed, his long fingers weaving through Dean's hair.

"I'm hoping he'll keep that in mind…you're not just some random thing that happened cause we were both…way to fucking horny," Dean laughed and turned a little red when that night flashed in his mind. Cas snickered moving his hand down Dean's neck and across his shoulder.

"That was such a good night…I'm glad it happened the way it did…Do I wish it happened sooner? Fuck yeah," Cas giggled. Dean rubbed his eyes as he snorted out a laugh.

"Come on…I have to some how find my nerve in the next two hours…and I still need to shower," Dean grinned waiting for Cas to sit up. With a pout and huge puppy dog eyes he finally sat up.

"Can I shower with you?" Cas asked innocently. Dean stared at him and pretended to think about it for a moment. He got a punch to his shoulder when Cas thought he took too long. Dean snatched his hand, roughly pulling him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Cas stood under the spray of the hot water, groaning a little obnoxiously…trying to get his boyfriend to hurry his ass up. Dean was now his boyfriend, Cas had to smile…it had been something he'd hoped for and kind of came to the conclusion it would never happen.

Dean's last serious relationship had been during senior year with that twat Lisa Braeden…god how Castiel loathed her. And not just because she was with Dean…oh no that was at the bottom of his very long list of hate. From the moment Dean fell for her Cas knew she would cheat on him…he'd heard way too many rumors from past boyfriends of hers. And of course Dean would hear nothing of it.

They'd been together for a year…a few months after graduation Dean found her in bed with some guy from their rival school. Dean was crushed and Cas had been there to help pick up the shattered pieces. After that he changed…never carrying on a relationship longer than a few days to a few hours.

So naturally when Dean claimed that he was ready and wanted a relationship with him…he was a bit hesitant. He wanted it more than anything in the world but he couldn't handle being tossed aside like the others…they meant way too much to each other for it crash and burn that way.

So Cas being Cas…made some conditions…mostly to see how Dean would react. It surprised the holy hell out of him when he agreed without even hearing what they were. Now he wanted to call it off, he knew Dean was serious and it was written all over his face that he was even serious about asking Cas to move in with him. No matter how he tried though, Dean was adamant about telling everyone, including his parents. Cas had even called his own mom just to even it out a bit.

The shower curtain was pulled back and a very naked Dean joined him, pressing his entire body up against him, his face nuzzling the side of his neck. Cas purred softly laying his head back against Dean's shoulder.

"Yep…definitely calling you Kit from now on," Dean said in a low voice as his lips brushed along his neck until he was kissing his ear.

"Dean…you have no idea how much I am like a cat," Cas grinned as Dean's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling their warm wet bodies even closer. He let out a groan when he felt Dean's cock slide between his ass cheeks.

"Mmm, will you show me tonight baby?" Dean asked nibbling on his ear lobe.

"If you're good," Cas snickered. Dean bit down hard on his shoulder, planning to show him just how good he was.

* * *

Dean did a quick glance around the room, making sure everyone who mattered was there to hear his huge announcement. They decided on the Roadhouse mainly because everyone he knew and loved felt their most comfortable here. His Aunt Ellen owned it and had even given Dean his first job there.

Castiel was off in a corner playing pool with their friends; Jo and Garth who were in a very new relationship themselves and Gabriel. Charlie sat at the table watching them with an amused smirk on her face. Sammy was standing next to him chatting away with their uncle Bobby and his wife Karen, their strange but brilliant son Ash working behind the bar. His parents were sitting at a table with Cas's mom talking about god knows what.

And sure enough…the slut twins were there as well, their eyes locked on Castiel. He honestly couldn't blame them, the asshole knew how to dress and tonight he looked down right delicious. Tight dark but faded jeans that hugged his ass, a black button up with very thin white stripes that he tucked into the pants…letting his nice bubble butt stand out. And of course he had to wear that damn tie again…the electric blue one that held very yummy memories for both of them. His dark locks that everyone claimed looked like sex hair really was just that.

After drying off in the shower Dean had bent Castiel over the bathroom counter, making him watch as Dean fucked him hard and fast. Pulling on his hair to get that glorious growl out of his boyfriend. When they were catching their breath Cas deemed his hair good enough to go out. Dean laughed for a good five minutes but now he looked at that hair and wanted to make it even messier.

"Macho man!" Dean jumped and looked over his shoulder to see that British douche saunter up to him. Luke following behind with a big grin on his face.

"Baldhead right? What the hell you doin here?" Dean asked trying to force a smile. Maybe it was because Cas had dated him but he really didn't like this guy.

"Cassie invited us! Where have you been hiding him? He hasn't been back to Elysium for a few weeks now!" Balthazar laughed, sliding between Dean and Sam to order a couple beers.

"Oh hey, I remember you," Sam grinned at the two new comers. Dean shook his head and escaped before he got pulled into a conversation with them. He leaned against the table that Charlie was sitting at and watched the playful banter going on between his friends.

"Hey buddy…so when you gonna make this announcement?' Charlie asked poking his arm. Dean grabbed her hand and laughed at her pouting.

"In a minute…just kinda having fun watching everyone," Dean smiled taking a drink of his beer. Charlie smiled at him and continued to watch their friends.

"Cas! Come on man, you said you sucked at pool!" Garth whined as Cas shot another ball into a pocket.

"You do know who my best friend is right?" Cas laughed looking at Dean, giving him a wink. Dean shook his head and laughed…he spent many many hours at that same pool table during breaks and after his shifts.

"You guys done yet? Jesus," Sam whined wrapping his arms around Gabe's shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head. Dean laughed, snatching at Cas's arm as he walked past.

"I think it's time Kit," Dean whispered against his ear, massaging his wrist with his thumb. Cas tried to keep the huge grin off his face by biting the inside of his cheek. Dean smiled at him before pulling him towards the bar. He winked over at Ellen, who he had to tell what they were planning or she would have thrown him out for standing up on the counter.

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" Dean shouted and Ellen casually turned the music off. With everyone's eyes on him he felt his face grow hot and he had to swallow against his dry throat. Cas touched his leg and he instantly felt better…remember exactly why he was doing this.

"Ok…so…I have an announcement to make…as all of you know, Castiel and I have been best friends since we were…when mom?" Dean called out.

"Oh jeez…I think they were three when they had their first play date?" Mary asked Cas's mom Anna. She nodded in agreement and smiled up at Dean.

"Since you were 3 Dean," Mary grinned at her son.

"Thanks mom…well…I guess what I'm trying to get at is I've known Cas my whole life and I couldn't ask for a better person to be my best friend. But he's not just that anymore…a few weeks ago something awesome happened and I am so happy I can finally say that Cas is now my boyfriend," Dean held his breath as the entire room got quiet.

"It's about fucking time!" his dad John shouted and broke the tension in the room into a million pieces. Laughter and cheers erupted into the room and Dean stared at his dad. John stepped closer as he jumped off the counter.

"Your mother and I had a bet at how long it would take you two," John grinned pulling Dean into a hug, then turned to Castiel.

"You are probably the only person I don't need to threaten and can trust to not tear my son's heart apart like that bitch did. You were always like a son to me Castiel," John pulled a very startled Cas in a hug and Dean couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala and stared out the window for a while, letting the night sounds wash over him. Cas sat next to him with a little drunk like smile on his face. The night had gone so fucking well neither of them could believe it was real. Not one of their friends had made a fuss…they were so all accepting and betting on it…it really did make Dean a bit upset they had waited so long to figure this shit out.

Once they said their goodbyes Dean needed some air…he was a bit overwhelmed, especially with how well his dad took it. He drove them out to their spot, a lake that was hidden in the middle of a lush spread of trees. A meadow about 4 acres big acted as their parking spot and camping grounds.

Without a word Dean got out of the car and stretched…all the worry and drama drained out of him making him just utterly happy. He kicked off his shoes and socks, the soft grass feeling like a massage against his feet. He heard Cas get out of the car as well, stepping up to stand next to him. Slipping his shoes and socks off as well, dropping them next to Dean's. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest.

"Thank you for making that one of your conditions…it has made things so much easier," Dean laughed kissing his hair. Cas grinned up at him nipping at his chin. He bit his lip as his hands moved down Cas's sides to grip onto his waist, moving them so he could sit Castiel up on the hood of his car.

"You are very welcome…I think even after I wake up in the morning this will all still feel like a dream," Cas let out a small laugh as his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, pressing the front of their bodies together.

"Me too…mmm kit that feels good," Dean mumbled. Cas had started to run his long fingers up and down his back, pressing against any knots he felt.

"Ok…I'll admit it…I really like it when you call me that," Cas grumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Dean chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good," Dean moved to press his lips against the pulse in Cas's neck, biting down on it gently at first. When Cas let out a small moan he bit harder, sucking a mark onto his skin. Cas let out a breathy moan and arched against him.

Cas pushed him away and Dean shuddered at the very devious look he was getting from him. He slid off the car and without taking his eyes off Dean he began to unbutton his shirt. He reached out for him but Cas moved out of reach.

"You want me Dean?" Cas moaned out, letting his shirt slide down his arms teasingly. Dean licked his lips and nodded, not trusting his voice. Cas grinned and undid his pants but made no move to push them down.

"Cas…come here," Dean ordered but Cas kept dodging him, frustrating him to all hell.

"You want this…" Cas traced his fingers down his chest to dip inside his jeans making Dean's mouth water, "You have to catch me first lover."

Dean stared at him wondering if he was serious then Cas took off running, disappearing into the mass of trees. He let out a loud curse before taking off after him. How the hell was he going to catch him? Castiel was freaking fast and knew how slink his way around the trees…he really was a fucking cat. Dean bit his lip and got his head in the game, working to get his jacket and layers of shirts off so he at least matched Cas.

There was no light except for the faint glow of the moon above but he had pretty good night vision. Something to his right moved and he launched his body that way, merely missing Cas by an inch as he flew from behind the tree, racing away from Dean.

Something new was rising up in Dean…it was an animalistic dominance he had never felt before. His whole body craved to catch Cas and claim in the only way he could. He felt a low growl escape his mouth as his eyes stalked Cas who was moving around a tree, grinning at him. His eyes taunted him and Dean pounced, his fingers grazed at his heated skin but couldn't grab hold. Cas was off again but Dean didn't hesitate this time, chasing him through the forest. He gained an inch and it was enough to leap, tackling him to the soft grass.

Castiel tried to wrestle free but Dean pushed him roughly down, holding his wrists with one hand above his head. He let out a growl that Dean felt all the way down to his toes; he snapped his teeth at him as a warning. Castiel growled again and tried to pull free but Dean held him in place, his legs straddling Cas's waist.

"Be a good boy Kit," Dean warned and the body underneath him shivered making him grin. He moved down a bit so he was just straddling his legs. His free hand moved slowly down Cas's chest and stomach to dip his fingers into the open jeans. A loud grumbling noise came out of Cas when his fingertip grazed over his very hard cock. Dean bit his lip, the skin was so hard and hot it was making him loose focus.

Cas used this moment to wrench his wrists free and he almost go away but Dean caught him again, pushing his chest down into the ground.

"That's it Kit…you know you want this," Dean moaned, keeping one hand on his upper back to keep his chest pressed down while the other hand pulled at his hips, getting his ass in the air. Once Cas stopped fighting him, he ran both hands down Cas's back to grip at his hips, pulling him roughly against his own aching cock. Cas mewled softly, his fingers gripping at the grass.

"You going to be good Kit?" Dean asked wrapping his fingers into the tops of his jeans, tugging it down over his ass. Cas nodded his whole body beginning to tremble under him.

"Say it baby," Dean demanded hooking his fingers into his boxers, waiting.

"Yes, I'll be good…please Dean," Cas whimpered, his legs spreading as far as they good with the pants bunched around his knees. Dean ran his hands soothingly up and down his back before wrenching off his boxers, getting a surprised cry out of him. Smirking to himself, Dean began to undo his own pants. Cas let out another whimper when the sound of his zipper seemed to echo off the trees.

Dean bit his lip as his hands massaged and pulled apart Cas's ass, getting a nice look at the hole just waiting to be abused. Leaning down he licked a long slow line from Cas's balls to his hole, teasing it while Cas writhed and cried out. He did it again but this time he dipped his tongue into that waiting hole.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, his body rocking back against him. Dean's slapped his ass in warning and Cas whined stilling his body. Dean thrust tongue in and out, pushing deeper and deeper turning the boy into a quivering mess. He sucked on two of his fingers, getting them nice and wet before pushing them against his hole. Cas drew out a long moan as they pushed and stretched him.

"Dean please," Cas mewled trying to keep his body from grinding back against his fingers.

"What do you want Kit…what can I do to make you feel better?" Dean asked leaning in close to his ear, his fingers pressing hard against Cas's prostate. He let out a scream, biting down hard on his lip as he looked at Dean.

"I want you to fuck me Dean please…claim me," Cas growled low in his throat. Dean smirked pulling his fingers out, his wet hand slid up his back and to the back of his neck, holding him there as he lined up, pushing into that quivering body in one brutal thrust.

Cas let out a yowl like shout, trying to rise up on his hands but Dean held him down firmly, his free hand getting a death grip on his hip. They stayed still for a moment before Dean pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips against Cas's ass, his cock sinking into that tight heat.

"Fuck…such a good boy Kit," Dean moaned snapping his hips again at Cas, the boy's fingers had a death grip on the grass as the moans and growls flew out of his mouth. Dean's body found a rhythm and grew relentless as he pounded into Castiel, the sound of slapping skin adding to the wonderful night sounds surrounding him.

Dean slowed his pace, one hand slipping underneath Cas to grip his pulsing cock tightly in his hand, moving his fist to match his grinding hips. Cas let out a cry and Dean couldn't help the grin when he heard Castiel panting, trying in vain to catch his breath. His fingers threaded into those dark locks and yanked, pulling Cas against his chest.

"You're mine Kit," Dean growled biting hard enough to toe that line between pain and pleasure. Cas nodded, his whole body trembling in his arms.

"Yours Dean…only yours," Cas purred in his ear. Dean moaned loudly pushing Cas back down on his hands, his hips picking up their previous pace.

"Oh fuck…Dean! Fuck I love you!" Cas screamed as his body violently jerked back against Dean as the orgasm punched out of him, his cum spilling out over his hand.

The words hit Dean deep in his gut and he couldn't hold back anymore. Gripping both his hips, his body slammed into Castiel relentlessly, leaving his boyfriend gasping and begging. The coil inside finally snapped and he came with a deep growl. He practically fell against Cas as his cum spilled inside that hungry body. his hands on either side of him, pulling at the grass when his body twitched in the aftershocks. Cas swallowed hard and turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You're gonna fucking kill me…" Dean gasped out moving to lie on the grass, the night air-cooling his over heated skin. Cas lay down next to him and stretched out that sweaty delicious body of his. Dean let out a laugh watching him; even though he was utterly exhausted he managed to roll himself onto his side and reach out, pulling Cas against his chest.

"I fucking love you Cas…" Dean murmured against his ear, nuzzling at his neck. Cas let out a purr again making him chuckle.

"You remember what you asked me last week?" Dean raised his head to eye his boyfriend. Cas looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Mmhmm…I was serious too," Dean replied moving to half lay on top of him, kissing his lips softly. Cas's hands slide up his torso to cup the sides of Dean's neck.

"Yes…I'll move in with you but we need a bigger apartment," Cas grinned up at him. Dean cursed dropping his forehead against Cas's.

Yep, that fucker was truly going to kill him…

* * *

**So there you go! The story will be continued by popular demands! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and favorites!**

**I need help with two things!**

**1. What do you think would be a good nickname for Dean? I honestly can't think of anything that i can take seriously when it comes to Dean lol.**

**2. Let me know what ideas you have or any special "kinks" you think Cas should have.**


	4. Slow and Easy

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I honestly cannot wait to start working on the next chapter already….

It'll be a Halloween chapter filled with so many kinks…weeee! So yeah…can't wait :O)

If anyone wants a little more Sabriel please let me know!

Enjoy and as always…**reviews**=**love**

* * *

_I can't see you, baby,_  
_I can't see you anymore, no more_  
_You keep on loving me_  
_Like I've never known before_  
_I wanna superstitious woman_  
_With a superstitious, a superstitious mind, an' I don't mind, baby_

_My heart is beating faster, babe,_  
_It's beating like a big bass drum_  
_You know you got me speeding, child,_  
_Faster than a bullet from a gun_  
_You're a superstitious woman_  
_An' I got a superstitious mind, an' I don't care_

_So take me down slow an' easy,_  
_Make love to me slow an' easy_  
_I know that hard luck an' trouble_  
_Is coming my way,_  
_So rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone,_  
_Rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone_

Dean rubbed at his face, his eyes rolling to look at the mountain of books piling up on the library table. He'd been sitting here for about 2 hours…his graphic arts test was in an about 30 minutes and he still wasn't grasping the technical terms. He knew what he was doing when it came to the actual application. While he was majoring in Automotive Mechanics, he wanted to minor in graphic design, if only for being able to offer more at the garage. His Uncle Bobby promised to make him a partner once he graduated college.

He figured he had only a year left…he hoped.

All he wanted to do now was go home and pass out on his couch. Dean let out a small chuckle…he still couldn't believe he let that little bastard talk him into moving. They were now renting a small house just a block away from his old apartment. Castiel knew better than to move any farther from Sam. With him moving out, Gabe took absolutely no time moving in. He tried to get pissed off but he just couldn't, Sam was just so damn happy…and those damn puppy dog eyes ugh.

Even though Dean put up a fight about moving into a house, he loved it. It was a one story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Their master bedroom was freaking awesome…it had French doors that opened to a little deck that led out to the back yard. The master bathroom was normal except for the lovely Jacuzzi style bathtub (one of the main reasons why he said yes), that they christened the very first night. His favorite room by far was the kitchen, it was freaking huge and he was man enough to admit that he totally got turned on coming home seeing Castiel cooking dinner for him.

Dean loved to grill but Cas had a passion for baking sweets (Gabe was always there for those nights) and cooking full meals. Speaking of, Dean reached into his bag pulling out the container holding the bread pudding Cas made the night before. Now, Dean loved pie…he had a special relationship with it but Cas was able to feed him other desserts…. and his new favorite was this amazing mushy Bread Pudding.

Dean let out a groan as he shoved the spoon into his mouth, god he really couldn't wait to get home now. Another groan escaped out of his mouth for an entirely different reason…it was Friday, which meant Cas was going to try and drag him out of the house again. He loved Cas…he really did but he did not like going to that damn club. Dean closed his books and sat back in his chair, there was no way he was gonna concentrate on this crap now. Pulling out his phone he realized he had several missed messages.

_11:23 am Message from __**Kit:**_

Hey baby…just wanted to wish you good luck on your test!

_11:30 am Message from __**Kit:**_

Why is it when I start to bake Gabe seems to just know? Can't wait till you get home…I have a surprise for you!

_12:31 pm Message from __**Gabriel:**_

Dude! Bread Pudding is amazing!

Dean glared at the message and sent one back immediately.

_12:45 pm Message to __**Gabriel:**_

Jackass…step away from my bread pudding! I will murder you midget!

_12:46 pm Message from __**Gabriel**_

Oh chill out! There's still some left!

Dean glared down at his phone again and shook his head. He packed up his stuff and shot a quick text to Castiel.

_12:55 pm Message to __**Kit**_::

Thanks for the good luck, love you Kit! And keep that damn midget from my pudding!

Dean turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket before hurrying off to his class.

* * *

Cas looked down at his phone and smiled brightly. It was near 1 so Cas didn't bother texting him back. It would be another two hours before his class was out. He'd been baking since Dean left around 10 am. He felt horrible, the poor guy was stressed and barely ate breakfast before he left. Cas managed to sneak a little container of the bread pudding into his bag. He reached over to take a big swig of his soda.

"Why the hell does he call you Kit?" Gabriel asked looking down at his phone. Cas spat out his soda and coughed trying to catch his breath. He glanced down at the pie he'd been working on and frowned, some soda had dropped on the crust.

"Dude you ok?" Gabriel chuckled plopping down on one of the bar stools that sat on one side of the island.

"Yeah I'm fine and you really don't want to know why he calls me that," Cas blushed leaning up against the counter.

"Oh…now I really want to know…come on Cassie," Gabriel gave him a devious look. Cas let out a groan.

"Fine…you asked for it though…well, the day of the 'big announcement' we were snuggling on the couch and I reminded him of a cat…then I showed him how much of a cat I truly am when we had sex later that night," Cas couldn't help but smirk when Gabe's eyes got huge.

"Wait…so now he calls you…. oh god it's short for kitty…isn't it?" Gabe grimaced and Castiel barked out a laugh.

"Yep…I tried to warn you buddy," Cas shook his head and pushed off the counter. The oven finally peeped at him that it was ready and shoved the pie inside, praying that the drops of soda wouldn't screw it up.

"Well…what do you call him?" Gabe asked taking another bite of the bread pudding. Cas frowned at him before snatching it away.

"Nothing really…sometimes I call him baby but I haven't thought of anything else…what I have come up with makes me laugh to hard when I've tried to say it out loud," Cas snickered stowing away the pudding in the fridge. He pulled out a container of his ice cream for Gabe. He stuck a spoon in it placing it in front of his friend.

"Hmmm what about puppy?" Gabe snickered digging into the ice cream. Cas stared at him and shook his head.

"Oh god no…I think he'd actually ban sex if I ever called him that," he laughed. He went around the room to clean up his messes. He loved this room…well he loved the house. It was perfect and he was so happy that he was able to talk Dean into it. More like he got him to say yes during a very…pleasing round of sex. Cas couldn't help but get a little warm thinking about it. They had come to look at the house and Dean was already saying no. As they were leaving to head back to the apartment Cas feigned being to upset to be in the car with him and told him to pull over. Which of course Dean obliged…he even followed Cas out of the car to make sure he was okay. The moment Dean touched his shoulder Cas dropped to his knees begging for Dean to fuck his mouth.

Let's just say Dean had no qualms about getting the house afterwards. Now Cas never used sex before and probably would never use it again to get what he wanted. And to be sure he had a very chick flicky moment with Dean about the whole thing…Cas's guilty conscious had given him some pretty fucked up dreams that night. Dean had just laughed and assured him that he would have changed his mind eventually with or without the sex. There were moments that he still felt bad about it but Dean seemed to really love the house after they moved in. Especially the back yard and garage.

The garage was only a single but even with Impala sitting inside it still had a rather large space for Dean to work. The backyard was spacious as well, a large covered patio that connected with the raised porch where doors led into their bedroom. A nice span of grass and trees lined the edge of the yard. Cas and Dean revisited their little chase a couple times in the back…it was fun but he knew to get that same heat they would have to have more room to run.

And God Castiel couldn't wait to do that again…this was no good. He was getting extremely hot and bothered…Dean wouldn't be home for another hour and a half and Gabriel was sitting there watching him a little too closely.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that head of yours?" Gabe asked with a saucy grin. Cas just laughed, shaking his head a little too much.

"Ok…Cassie…you have to talk to me man. I love Sam…I really do…but…our sex is…" Gabe bit his lip trying to explain and Cas stared at him wide eyed. Of all of the people he knew…he thought Gabe and Sam would be having the kinkiest sex out of all of them.

"Wait…wait…I didn't think you would even know what vanilla sex is?!" Castiel exclaimed as he stared at his friend with his mouth hanging open. Gabe blushed furiously and pushed the ice cream away.

"Seriously Cas, the kinkiest he gets is when we are at the club…that night you and Dean finally got together…that's probably the most wicked thing he's let me do," Gabe frowned. Cas tried to not laugh but he couldn't help it. He was the terribly shy one and yet…. oh wow, he couldn't wait to tell Dean!

"So you want to live vicariously through me?" Cas snickered. Gabe nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh hell…let me give you some advice Gabey…I've known Sam his entire life…if you haven't exactly initiated the kinky stuff…he won't pick up on that he wants it. Dean and I have a lot…I mean…a lot of sex…most of it is sweet and I guess 'normal' but honestly…it's me who's pulling the kinky bastard out of him," Cas could feel his face burning but he ignored it.

"Huh…I've tried but he never seems to like it or want too…I guess I'll just have to try harder…" Gabe chewed on his lip in thought.

"Try little things at first then see where it goes…you don't want to push him too hard or he will shut you out completely. Since he's always been the more quiet of the brothers and always needed us to bring out that sarcastic side of him…I'm guessing that applies to sex as well…he's just a little shy. Have you actually tried talking to him? Remember, he's the brother who actually loves chick flick shit," Cas laughed and then smacked Gabe upside the head when he shook his head no.

"Gabe…seriously…you are as bad as De," Cas shook his head and then paused…he'd never called Dean that before. Gabe just stared at him and burst out laughing.

"Seriously…he's called you Cas for how long and you're just now figuring out De? You HAVE to call him something annoying first! I'm telling you, if he's gonna call you fucking kitty then you need to pull out puppy!"

"I AM NOT CALLING HIM PUPPY! I actually like my sex life thank you very much!" Cas grinned.

"You're a dick…"

"Butt face…"

"Ugh!" Gabe's face hit the counter and all Cas could do was laugh, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester? You're done already?" Dean's teacher Mr. Tran…or Kevin as he liked to be called…asked as Dean handed him his test. He nodded grimly shoving his hands into his pockets; this would be the test he would have to do extra credit to make up for. Kevin glanced down at the test and proceeded to grade it right there in front of him. Dean puffed out a sigh…he really liked the guy but he hated when he would grade their damn tests as they finished…it was nerve wracking.

Kevin looked up at him and smiled brightly when he was finished, "Well Dean…it's not your best but I think a B- is still pretty good."

"Really?!" Dean exclaimed and then blushed…his class mates threw him a few glares at his outburst.

"Yes really…you don't give yourself enough credit…you're a very bright person…you just let the doubt shackle you down. Here…I'll let you keep this to put on your fridge…." Kevin snickered handing him the test. Dean couldn't help the big grin on his face. He'd been hoping for at least a C…. but expected a D. He nodded his thanks before damn near skipping out of the room.

The second he got to his car he pulled out his cell phone and called Cas.

"Hey you reached Castiel, leave a message!" Dean groaned…why was his phone off? He tried calling again but it just went straight to voice message again.

"Hey Kit…um, don't know why you're phone is off but just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home…Love you," Dean hung up and glared down at it. The picture of Cas leaning back on the hood of his car smiled back at him. He shook his head and climbed into his baby, running his hand lovingly over the steering wheel. Soon the sounds of Whitesnake came booming out of the speakers, making him grin from ear to ear. It wasn't his usual go to band but it seemed to fit his mood for some reason.

When I first saw you baby

_You took my breath away,_

_I knew your name was Trouble_

_But, my heart got in the way_

_I couldn't stop myself from reaching out,_

_I could not turn away_

_I don't even know your name_

_An' I can't leave you alone,_

_I'm running round in circles _

_Like a dog without a bone_

_I know the game you're playing_

_But, baby, I just can't let go_

_So give me all your love tonight,_

_Give me all your love tonight_

_I'll do anything you want_

_Just give me all of your love tonight_

Dean sang at the top of his lungs as his car pulled into the spot next to Cas's car. He looked at the car and frowned…he was home. So what the hell? He shook his head and got out, going into the house through the garage. He stopped short when he heard voices in the kitchen…they must have not heard him.

"Cas…Jesus…you really let him do that?" he heard Gabe gasp. Dean frowned deeper but Cas's laugh loosened the tension in his shoulders.

"Oh my god Gabe, if I hadn't wanted it I would have made him stop…Dean's not like that. It's about trust my friend…if you don't want such vanilla sex you are gonna have to put your faith and trust in Sam. If there is any doubt it won't work. I fucking love when Dean's rough…it's…god…amazing. And it's cause I trust in him completely that he won't actually _hurt_ me," Cas explained and Dean couldn't help but grin so wide his cheeks hurt. He wasn't too sure about Gabe knowing about that part but…hearing Cas talk about it…made his heart thump loudly in his chest…and not just out of the sudden lust.

"I know Cassie…and I fucking love Sam…oh man this is gonna be one awkward conversation," Gabe snorted and Dean tried to stifle his laugh. He wondered if he could talk Gabe in videotaping that one…Sam's reaction would be priceless.

"Go Gabe, Dean should be home any minute…I wonder why he hasn't called…" he heard a slight pout in Cas's voice and Dean smiled.

"Oh…your phone died by the way…sorry," Gabe snickered. Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the garage door, getting a surprised gasp from the boys in the kitchen.

"Babe…I'm home," Dean called out entering the kitchen. Cas looked up at him with a bright smile where Gabe gave him a nervous smile.

"Did you eat all my pudding midget?" Dean asked with a playful glare, Gabe smirked at him.

"Dick!"

"Calm down…I stopped him before he could demolish it," Cas laughed stepping up to him. Dean's heart squeezed when those beautiful blue eyes stared up at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas and breathed in the scent of shampoo and…oh god…was that pie he smelled? He pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck and took a deep breath.

"Cas…" he groaned not being able to help himself from pressing Cas against the counter.

"Uh…that's my cue…see you tonight," Gabe laughed before scrambling off the chair and nearly running out of the house. Dean barely noticed, he was too distracted with the smell of pie and just the overall closeness of Cas against him.

"I have a surprise for you," Cas moaned as Dean licked up his neck slowly.

"Mmm…it can wait," Dean mumbled against his skin, giving it gentle nicks with his teeth. Cas shuddered against him, letting his head fall back a bit to give Dean more room.

"Even if it is pie?" Cas giggled as Dean sucked on a ticklish spot on his neck. He froze, pulled back slightly to stare at his amazing boyfriend.

"Did you bake me pie? Cause you smell like you rolled around in dough," Dean groaned when Cas nodded with a sneaky smile.

"Mmhmm…I want to eat pie and cuddle with you on the couch while we watch old movies," Cas bit his lip, moving his hands slowly up Dean's chest.

"Kit…baby…I'll do anything you want…you fucking made me pie!" Dean laughed catching Cas's lips with his own, just barely getting a taste before he was gently pushed away.

"Then go sit your sexy ass on that couch and hit play…I'll get everything else," Cas grinned placing a very soft kiss against his jaw line. Dean stared down at him and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"I fucking love you Kit…" Dean whispered kissing him again, moving a hand to cup the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away again. It was soft, a mere brush of contact that had Cas trembling in his arms. He felt his tongue brush against the seam of his lips and he couldn't deny him, he rolled his own tongue along his before he sucked it into his mouth. Moaning deep in his throat when those long fingers he was obsessed with sneak down and slip down into the back of his pants. They stayed in the kitchen kissing slowly for what seemed like hours when Cas pulled away with a gentle nip to his bottom lip.

"I love you too De…" Cas bit his lip and Dean smiled brightly.

"Hmmm…I like that one," He grinned pushing his face against Cas's neck again, breathing in that glorious scent.

"Good…you should have heard what Gabe wanted me to call you," Cas snickered rubbing his face against Dean's purring deep in his throat.

"Tell me later…I want pie," Dean grinned giving him another kiss, he pulled away reluctantly and made his way into the living room. Smiling to himself as he saw the pillows and blankets already on the couch. Dean pulled off his jeans, dropping them onto the loveseat's arm. He dropped down on to the couch and sighed before he suddenly remembered his grade.

"Oh! Guess what?" Dean called out loudly making Cas laugh behind him.

"I got a B- on my test!" he said grinning like an idiot. Cas put down the plate with the biggest piece of pie onto Dean's lap.

"That's awesome! I told you had nothing to be so worried about it…I knew you would do well…" Cas grinned sitting down beside him. Dean leaned over and pecked his lips before taking a huge bit of pie, letting out the loudest dirtiest moan.

"Fuck…I could orgasm from this alone," Dean closed his eyes and let the flavors of cinnamon, apple and nutmeg melt on his tongue. Cas just sat there watching him with a huge grin on his face. Dean tried to feed him a piece but he declined, wanting Dean to enjoy his well-deserved sweet. Cas reached over grabbing the remote, hitting play.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked finishing off his pie, licking to plate without shame. Cas giggled at him and waited for Dean to finished before snuggling in his arms.

"It's called A Song Is Born…Danny Kaye is in it," Cas answered. Dean smirked at him, moving them around so Cas was between his legs, lying on his stomach against Dean's chest.

"Oh man, not this again…I think that's how I knew you were gay…you were infatuated with this guy when we were in high school!" Dean laughed running his fingers along Cas's back.

"He was so talented and gorgeous…but I honestly think it's cause he reminded me of you every time I saw him…so I disguised my crush for you with him," Cas admitted. Dean just shook his head and turned his attention to the movie.

* * *

Cas never felt more at home or comfortable in his life then he did right then. Snuggled up with Dean watching one of his favorite old movies. It surprised him with just how turned on he was but it didn't matter, Dean was actually paying attention to the movie and not falling asleep like he thought he would. And besides…he could feel Dean's hard on pressing into his stomach. Where most would be put off and roll their eyes Cas found it strangely comforting.

About midway through the movie Dean had shifted a bit under him and his erection rubbed against Cas's navel and he had to swallow down a small moan. He really wanted to just snuggle with him but their bodies were just not going to allow that. But if Dean could hold off and not even bring it up…so could he.

That was until Dean's hand found its way to his ass, sliding into his pj pants to grip onto his flesh. Cas bit down another moan, nuzzling his head into Dean's chest. Those fingers began to massage his ass cheek, inching closer to his hole. Cas bit his lip and bent his leg to curl around Dean's leg, giving him more access. He heard Dean's breath sharpen and this time he let out his moan when a finger brushed over his hole, teasing him gently.

"Baby…I'm sorry…I know you want to watch this movie but I just can't…you smell too good," Dean moaned. Cas looked up at him and bit his lip, giving him that evil grin that always made him shudder. He felt his body quiver and Cas crawled up his chest to press his lips against Deans, sucking eagerly on his bottom lip. The fingers never stopped teasing, massaging the rim of muscle. Cas wanted it so bad but neither of them had lube and he would be damned then get up from this couch.

"Don't be sorry…" Cas whispered getting a hold of the fingers that were playing with him, he licked up his middle and pointer finger. Dean moaned and his hips bucked up against him.

"I heard you by the way…talking to Gabriel…I love that you trust me completely Kit," Dean groaned watching Cas suck on his fingers getting them nice and wet.

"I'd be stupid if I didn't De…I've never felt this free with anyone before…and fuck! Oh god yes!" Cas cried out as Dean's middle finger slid through that tight ring.

"Me neither baby…I've never felt this comfortable to be myself…it's so easy with you…and that's how it should be," Dean bit his lip watching Castiel's whole body shudder. He pushed a second finger to join and Cas let out a loud moan, pushing against Deans chest to change his position. He straddled Dean's legs and his hips started to grind back against his hand.

"I love you so much De…. right there! Oh god yes!" Cas whimpered, his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders.

"How you want it Kit," Dean licked his dry lips, slipping a third finger in. He loved watching Cas trying to fight the haze of pleasure as he tried to think.

"I want you to fuck me slow and easy…please Dean," Cas was practically begging and Dean could only nod. He gently pushed Cas back onto the couch, crawling between his legs. His mouth found Cas's, kissing him hungrily while those long fingers pushed down at his boxers, his feet pulling them the rest of the way. Dean kissed down Cas's neck before sitting up on his haunches, pulling the pj bottoms off, throwing them away. Cas sat up and pulled off his own shirt and then Dean's, kissing along his now bare chest.

Dean pushed him back down and pulled Cas's legs high up on his hips, giving him another kiss as his hips pushed against his. He slowly slid into him and Dean moaned out loudly, not having to worry about neighbors calling in complaints anymore.

"Oh god De!" Cas whimpered, one hand wound its way into his hair as the other gripped his shoulder once he bottomed out. It felt too good and Cas felt his heart thudding in his chest, he took a deep breath trying to calm down but Dean's hips were moving now. Slow and he could feel every inch of it pulling at him inside. He was going to cum annoyingly early but he couldn't help it with Dean…it always just felt too damn good.

"Kit…you ok?" Dean asked and Cas saw the worry in his face, he suddenly realized that he was close to hyperventilating.

"Yeah…it just feels so fucking good…I'm not gonna last at all," Cas let out a breathy laugh. Dean smiled at him and kissed him, letting their tongues roll against each other. Dean pushed all the way into him and stayed there as they kissed. As soon as his heart finally calmed down, he wiggled his hips, wanting Dean to move.

"Mmm, there you go," Dean groaned against his lips. Cas let out a loud moan when his prostate was just barely grazed. God he really needed to be careful what he asked for…he wanted slow but that one mere touch he wanted to be man handled…and he was having a hard time taking his own advice.

But Dean read him like an open book…he always had why would sex be any different? Dean pulled out of him and before Cas could cry out with the loss he found himself being flipped over and his hands resting on the arm of the couch. The sudden feeling of Dean's cock shoving deep into him nearly made him scream. Dean pulled on his hair and licked up his neck, biting down on his ear lobe.

"This slow and easy for you kitty?" Dean moaned, slamming his hips hard but slow against his ass, jolts of pure pleasure pushing through his prostate every time it was hit. Cas let out a loud mewl when Dean pulled a bit harder on his hair, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. God he was so lost, it was too much and yet not enough. And being called Kitty…yeah he was done fore.

"You like that baby? My little Kitty want to cum?" Dean's voice dropped an octave lower and Cas whined, nodding his head the best he could against the hold on his hair.

"Cum for me baby," Dean's hand let go of the grip on his hair and Castiel screamed at the sudden sharp thrust of Dean's hip. Cas pushed his legs as far apart as they could and pushed back against him.

"De oh fuck yes! Oh god!" he cried out as the orgasm ripped through him, his vision going completely white as he came untouched. Dean kept thrusting against him, picking up his speed. Cas felt the whines and whimpers coming out of his mouth as he grew hard almost instantly.

"Shit baby again? God this feels so fucking good," Dean whimpered, his hand sliding down Cas's sweaty chest to cup his growing erection, pumping him in cadence with his thrusts. Cas couldn't even form a coherent thought, just the pure ecstasy he was feeling over and over again.

Dean's hips snapped against him twice more and he came with a loud shout and then a growl that sent Cas over the edge as he was filled for a second time. Dean collapsed against him breathing heavily. Cas let out a low moan when Dean pulled slowly out of him. He expected Dean to just fall back on the couch but smiled when he felt his lips press against his spine, making their way to the back of his neck.

"That…was amazing," Cas whispered not wanting to break the lovely haze of their orgasm that Dean's body was still coming down from. His muscles giving small spasms against Cas's skin.

"Yes it was…I think that's as vanilla as we're ever gonna get," Dean snickered and he finally lay back on the couch. Cas grabbed his shirt and wiped himself off the best he could and moved the soiled blanket off the couch before snuggling up against Dean again. Feeling completely sated and relaxed.

"Poor Gabriel…" Cas snickered.


	5. With These Eyes Before

Here's some Sabriel and a little back story for ya.

Points to whoever can guess why I picked that date for Gabe's bday!

* * *

_Beauty I'd always missed_  
_ With these eyes before,_  
_ Just what the truth is_  
_ I can't say anymore._

_ 'Cause I love you,_  
_ Yes, I love you,_  
_ Oh, how, I love you._  
_ Oh, how, I love you._

Sam sat back in his chair, stretching his limbs out from being hunched over the table. It was only February but yet every one of his teachers decided it would be fantastic to assign projects for every week. Dean tried to be sympathetic but couldn't hide his little snicker.

"Well you're the one who decided taking 18 credits and working at the same time would be a great idea!" He'd always say when Sam started to whine. It had been a good idea…in theory…get as much of the bs classes out of the way as he could and then focus on his law degree…but he had to at least help pay for some things. He had gotten a scholarship but it only covered so much. He couldn't put it all on Dean to pay for rent, clothes, food etc…especially when Dean was trying to get his own degree.

He was so proud of his older brother…he'd been shocked when Dean even agreed to move at all. It was always the plan that Castiel would move to Boston and then Sam would follow. They would keep an eye on each other, a promise that Dean demanded. After getting their degrees they would move back to where they grew up, New Haven, Connecticut. Dean had been ok with that plan…but Sam knew it was slowly killing him. Not only was he losing his little brother but his best friend, even if it was only 2 ½ hours away. Sam wasn't stupid though, he had known for a very long time that they were in love with each other, he even brought it up to his mom and she agreed. Even admitted that her and John had a bit of a bet going between them…Sam joined in of course.

The next thing he knew, Dean had this crazy idea of getting a degree in Automotive Mechanics and Graphic Design. Their mother Mary gave a casual smile to Sam as Dean went on and on about his idea. The plan changed of course, to Cas and Dean moving to Boston and then Sam would join them.

Sam had missed them so much over the 2 years he had to wait but it was so worth seeing the new excitement in his brother's eyes. He had never had any hopes for his future…just working in the garage and go bar hopping every night. It made Sam extremely happy to see the change in Dean.

While Dean and Sam moved off campus in their own apartment, Cas decided to stay…wanted the whole 'college feel'. It always made him laugh when he'd wake up to see Cas sprawled out on the couch or floor of their small place.

"Sammy? You here?" Gabriel's voice carried through the apartment and Sam couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He and Gabe have been dating for nearly a year now, things were great between them and they only fought when Gabe pulled his trickster crap. It was hilarious half the time…but not when it messed with anything related to his schoolwork.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" He called out, looking over to see Gabe walk into the kitchen. Sam felt his heart flutter as Gabe stepped closer to him, kissing his forehead.

"Homework again? What the hell man! It's Valentine's Day! I thought we were gonna go out tonight?" Gabe pouted and Sam shook his head laughing.

"I know babe…that's why I've been busting my ass trying to get this all done before you got home…I just have two more paragraphs to write and I'll be done. I promise," Sam sighed rubbing his eyes. He felt warm hands press into his shoulders making him groan just a bit.

"How long exactly have you been hunched over this table? Seriously Sam…you're all knotted up," Gabe tsked behind him, kneading his knuckles into Sam's tight muscles. He let his head fall back to press against Gabe's stomach.

"Since an hour after you left," Sam groaned out maneuvering his long arms behind him to hold onto Gabe's legs, just below his ass.

"Since I left? Sammy! That was 6 hours ago! You know what…you're done. You can finish this shit tomorrow," Gabe shook his head reaching over Sam's shoulder to close his book. He made a noise of protest but Gabe's lips kept him from actually arguing.

"Babe…your birthday is tomorrow and I have to work this weekend…I just wanted to get this done now so I don't have to stress out on Sunday…" Sam sighed when his boyfriend finally pulled away.

"I know but you need a break and I wanna go out with my hot giant boyfriend on Valentine's Day! Then tomorrow when you get off of work, we're going to Elysium for my birthday. Sunday you'll finish your homework and then I'll pamper you to the point where you won't be able to walk…now get up, get your tight ass in the shower or I'm leaving without you" Gabe demanded backing away towards their room. Sam watched him with a smirk, shaking his head before getting up to his feet.

"February 15th is the only day you are truly allowed to Diva out…but I guess I'll let it slide for today as well…" Sam grinned tackling Gabe hard onto the bed. He let out a loud grunt and tried to push Sam up.

"Bitch, please…I am not a diva…I am a queen, get it right dammit," Gabe laughed moving his hands to the back of Sam's neck.

"So sorry your highness," Sam kissed Gabe's lips but pulled away just as Gabe tried to deepen it.

"Hey! Uuuugh, Sam!" Gabe whined. Sam threw him a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean walked out of the shower and looked around their bedroom…he had about an hour left until Cas was out of his class for the day. Knotting the towel around his waist, he picked up another to dry his short hair, letting his eyes wander over to the nicest suit he owned.

It was their first Valentines together and Dean was trying to be the sweet boyfriend Cas believed him to be. He wanted to try at being romantic…so he lit candles, placing them everywhere in the living room and dining room, dinner (that would be delivered in a few minutes from a restaurant Cas really liked), he put on some soft Jazz …he was even going to wear the suit!

Then Cas called, saying he'd be late getting home. Twenty minutes turned into 30 that turned into an hour…Dean was fuming. He tried to be upset with Cas but he couldn't, it wasn't his fault that his class was running late…wait…classes don't usually run an hour behind!

"Dean, I'm home! I'm so sorry I'm late," Cas's voice broke through Dean's inner arguing. He stepped into the living room to see a very guilt stricken Cas, starring at all the blown out candles and the cold food sitting on the table.

"Shit…De…I'm so sorry!" Cas sighed heavily dropping his stuff to the floor. He rushed over wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He wanted to be upset but Cas smelled good and felt amazing pressed against him. His arms pulled Cas closer and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

"Why are you so late?" Dean asked and mentally berated himself at the whine in his voice.

"My teacher gave a surprise test and then a very long lecture to 'think' about over the weekend…she can get really annoying," He explained softly, his long fingers tangling in his hair.

"Well…dinner is kind of wasted now…" Dean huffed out a little laugh as Cas pulled away gently.

"The night isn't though…and I'll make it up to you…but I need you to go get some liquor from the store," Cas bit his lip and Dean stared at him.

"What are you planning Kit?" Dean felt himself smirk. Cas shook his head and pushed Dean towards the door.

"God you look fucking amazing in that suit," Cas shuddered and Dean couldn't help himself from posing a little. He heard Cas's sharp intake of breath and he snickered before grabbing his keys and wallet.

Twenty minutes and 2 bottles of whisky later Dean was walking back up to the house. His entire body humming with excitement of what Kit was planning. He pushed the door open and grinned; the candles were relit but the music was coming from further back of the house. Dean bit his lip as he dropped his stuff onto the side table; he was about to slip the jacket off but thought better of it.

He retrieved a couple shot glasses before slowly making his way to where he knew Cas was. Toeing the door open, the music got a bit louder. It was no longer jazz but the music he enjoyed the most…classic rock. Dean felt himself grin like an idiot but the second he saw Cas…. his entire body went rigid with need.

The night they ran in the woods…he had felt like an animal, wanting to attack and claim Cas. That same exact feeling over came him and he stepped closer, setting the bottles and glasses down on the dresser. His eyes trailed down the great amount of skin bared to him and his fingers couldn't help following with just a mere brush of contact.

The boy on his bed shuddered but stayed silent, letting Dean take it all in. He stepped away from the bed and slowly took his jacket off, glancing over at Cas with a devious grin.

"Well, well, well Kit…what shall I do with you hmm?" Dean said with a growl. Cas's entire body shuddered and a little whine escaped his throat. Dean kicked off his shoes and socks, keeping his distance from the bed. He pulled the computer chair to the edge of the bed and sat down, leaning back as his hand moved up the inside of his thigh to palm himself through his slacks.

"You got yourself in quite a dilemma there," Dean snickered. Cas somehow managed to cuff himself to the headboard …but it wasn't just that, that had gotten him feeling all predatory…his sexy as shit boyfriend had stripped and changed into very tight dark blue panties. Oh, but that wasn't all…of course he had to go even farther…. fishnet stockings being held up by a black garter belt. And he was gagged…with that damn blue tie.

Dean licked his lips taking in his boyfriend again; the panties barely covered his erection, the tip of it peeking out of the top. He really couldn't help himself when he saw that first drop of precum drip onto Cas's stomach. Leaning over, careful not to touch him, he flicked out his tongue to lap it up. Cas's back arched off the bed and moaned loudly.

"God…I don't even know where to start…you evil…evil little bastard," Dean said, his voice dropping a few octaves. Cas's blue eyes got wider and he could see the begging bleed through. Dean stood up, moving over to his music collection. He fingered through them until he found a compilation he made himself…if it were anyone else, they would accuse him of turning a very erotic moment into a mushy one…but Cas would know better.

Dean bit his lip as "Nights in White Satin" blared through his speakers, grinning when he heard the muffled whine behind him. He glanced sideways at him, his fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Crawling on the bed in-between Cas's legs, he let the shirt fall off his arms, pooling onto the floor.

His hands started at Cas's feet, sliding along the tights until he got to the little buckles, unlatching them quickly. His eyes darted up to meet Cas's and grinned, leaning down he pulled the stocking down with his teeth slowly, not once looking away.

"Jesus…did you shave Kit?" Dean asked with a moan. Cas nodded, his breathing getting a little erratic. He had to hold his breath for a moment or he was going to ruin the whole moment by rushing it. Dean leaned in and sucked on the skin next to his knee, his skin was so soft and smooth, he let out a loud moan. Rolling his eyes up to meet Cas, he licked his way up his inner thigh, sucking on patches of skin along the way.

By the time he made it up to edge of the panties, Cas was a quivering mess beneath him. His hands moved along the outside of Cas's thighs and up the sides of his torso, trailing them back down his front to dip his fingers into the panties, avoiding his throbbing erection. Cas let out a whimper and Dean smiled at him, pulling down the panties enough to bare his hip. He leaned down and sucked at the protruding bone, nipping at the skin.

"God Cas you taste so good…you 're really gonna have to tell me later how long you've been planning this…" Dean smirked licking the skin just above the elastic. Finally, he began to kiss his way up, making sure to keep his body hovering above him. He flicked out his tongue to graze against Cas's chapped lips.

"As much…as I love this idea…one thing I need to change…" Dean said quietly, reaching under Cas's head to untie the gag, letting it drop to the floor. Cas licked his lips and smiled, reaching up to catch Dean's mouth for a brief moment.

"I honestly didn't know if you would or not," Cas whispered biting his lip canting his hips high to get some friction. Dean snickered, reaching down with a hand to push his hips back down on the bed.

"It's hot but I love hearing your voice more Kit," Dean ran his tongue slowly from his chin to his neck, biting hard on his flesh. Cas let out a sharp gasp, his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. Dean licked at the bite, shuddering at the immediate bruise.

Dean's hands couldn't be still, wanting to touch and squeeze at every inch of skin. He couldn't get over how soft he was, even with all of his sinewy muscle underneath.

His fingers clutched at Cas's left knee, hiking his leg high on his waist as he lowered his body, grinding down hard against him. Both of them let out a breathy moan, Cas's turning into a keening whimper.

"You're wrists ok baby?" Dean asked softly, brushing his lips against Cas's teasingly. He nodded and pushed his hips against Dean's, making him laugh a little.

"De please…" He begged and Dean let out a low growl, rolling his hips to align with Cas's, wrapping his other leg around his waist. His hands pushed under Cas's shoulders to cradle him as their bodies moved with a frantic speed.

"Careful Kit…if you make me cum too soon, you'll have to pay for it later," Dean playfully threatened pressing their foreheads together. Cas's hips pushed even harder against him, making him moan loudly.

"How?" he answered with a gasp. Dean bit down on his lip to push down his orgasm but the body underneath him was just too tempting.

"I'll rip those panties off to your knees and fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow," Dean growled, moving his right hand to slide between their grinding bodies, gripping Cas's dick in his fist.

"De…oh fuck please!" Cas cried out throwing his head back. Dean pulled away to pull his own erection out of his pants before pushing their hips together again. He shuddered at the lovely heat that traveled through his body to settle in the pit of his stomach. Building hotter and hotter with every slide of their cocks against each other. Dean felt Cas's tongue on the outside of his ear and the heat in his stomach became too much. He shouted out Cas's name as his vision went white, his entire body shuddering at his release. Cas cried out and Dean felt his cum mix with his own, his fingers wrapped around both of their cocks, pumping them together a few times; getting a lovely whine from Cas.

Dean bit his lip and grinned before letting his face slip into a playful glare; he got to his knees and unlocked the handcuffs. As he slipped off the bed he saw Cas look at him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"On your knees Kit," Dean ordered, pleased with Cas's full body shiver. He swallowed hard and slid down to his knees, his hands slowly pulling down Dean's slacks until they pooled around his ankles.

"Clean up your mess…then you'll receive your punishment," Dean barked out pulling hard on Cas's hair. His eyes went wide and his pupils blew out with lust as he nodded almost frantically. Dean released him, letting out an obscene moan as those lips wrapped around his dick. He felt himself twitch and begin to grow rapidly with the hard sucking Cas was doing.

"That's it Kit…you're such a good lil kitty aren't you?" Dean moaned running his fingers through the dark locks as Cas bobbed his head faster. He felt himself getting worked up a little to fast and with a hard but gentle tug, pulled Cas off of him.

"Bend over, hands on the bed," Dean ordered and stood back to watch Cas stand gracefully. He gave Dean a sneaky grin before bending over, spreading his legs wide. He kicked his pants away and shuddered, reaching out to pull those panties down roughly…that perfect ass, that tight hole…this amazing man was his… and there it was again. That animalistic need to claim the body in front of him came tearing through and he let out a loud growl. Cas mewled as he looked over his shoulder at Dean and shared the same look.

"Take me De…now," Cas growled pressing his head into the bed in complete submission. Dean lost it; he grabbed those taunting hips and pressed his pulsing erection against that tight hole, grinding against him hard. Cas let out a feral cry and clawed at the sheets. Dean sucked on two of his fingers and once they were wet, shoved his middle finger deep into that hole. Not giving Cas a chance to relax he began to thrust it deep, avoiding his prostate completely.

"Deeeean!" Cas gasped out pushing his hips back against his hand. Dean bit hard into his ass cheek getting a pretty scream out of the writhing mess that was his boyfriend.

"Behave baby…you're not supposed to be liking this so much remember?" Dean snickered shoving in a second finger, giving him only a few seconds before slowly getting a third one inside of him. Cas keened and tried to still his hips but Dean knew he couldn't.

Dean spit on his free hand and rubbed himself a few times, mixing the spit and cum to get wet enough for Cas. The fingers inside of his lover suddenly pushed hard on Cas's prostate; granting him another scream like wail. He pulled his hand away and slapped Cas's ass hard when he growled at him.

"Do you want my dick baby? Or would you rather have my fingers?" Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear. Cas whimpered pushing his head back into the bed and he grinned, pressing the tip of his cock at Cas's entrance, just barely pushing it in.

"Didn't quite hear you Kit…"

"I want your cock De! Please fuck me…please!" Cas cried out. Dean licked the back of Cas's neck as he pushed into him in one thrust. They stayed still for a moment…he loved being rough with Cas but there was no way in hell he would intentionally hurt him. He ran his hands soothingly up Cas's back and once he felt him loosen up he started to thrust against him.

Cas stayed in that submission position while Dean pistoned into him, one of his hands finding their favorite spot deep in Cas's hair, pulling hard.

"Dean…oh my god…it's too much," Cas whimpered and Dean smirked, leaning over him again to suck on his shoulder.

"You want me to stop Kit?" Dean whispered slowing his hips. Cas whimpered and shook his head violently and Dean couldn't deny him. Dean pulled one of Cas's legs up to rest on the bed and the new position sent Cas screaming out obscenities. The head of Dean's cock slamming so deliciously deep inside of him, his prostate getting hit with every thrust.

Dean reached around and gripped Cas's dick hard in his hand, pumping him in sync with his hips.

"Dean…. oh god…. I'm gonna cum…please can I cum?" Cas begged, his fingers gripping the sheets so tightly Dean was surprised they hadn't ripped.

"Cum for me Kit," Dean said through gritted teeth, snapping his hips roughly against him. He heard Cas let out a cry and his entire body started to spasm almost violently against him, clenching so hard around Dean it almost hurt. Watching Cas come completely undone made him see stars as he came with one final thrust into Cas. Keeping himself buried as his cum filled his lover.

He didn't want to move…just wanted to stay buried in that amazing body that was shivering below him. Finally he managed to pull out, groaning when he saw his cum drip out of Cas.

"Baby…you ok?" He asked worriedly when Cas didn't move, his face was buried in the sheets and Dean could hear him breathing heavily. Finally those blue eyes met his and he was shocked and scared when saw tears in those bright eyes.

"Castiel…fuck did I hurt you?" He asked cupping his face with his hands. Cas let out a little laugh, letting Dean help him stand on shaky legs.

"No, you didn't hurt me. That was…I think I had four orgasms rolled into one…" Cas admitted with a blush. Dean let out a sigh of relief, capturing his lips with his own.

"You kind of scared me…I'm guessing that these are good then?" Dean asked wiping away the tears. Cas nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dean," Cas grinned. Dean shook his head and tackled him to the bed tickling him.


	6. Jealousy is kinda fun

_I get high on U_  
_I'm on fire over U_  
_And I can't let U go_  
_I can't let U go_

_I got love on the rise_  
_And I burn like a fire_  
_Got my eye on the prize_  
_Got love in my sights_  
_And I can't let U go_  
_I can't let U go_

_Give me no reasons_  
_Give me no rhymes_  
_Give me that feelin'_  
_All of the time_

Cas frowned, he could feel someone staring at him…and it wasn't pleasant. If it belonged to Dean, he'd welcome him with a teasing grin…but it didn't. He glanced up and confirmed his suspicions…it was that smarmy asshole Crowley from his world mythology class. He was pretty sure that he was only in that class to plot world domination. Cas rolled his eyes and put his focus back onto his laptop. He needed to get this research done before they all went out tonight for Gabe's birthday.

"Castiel right?" He looked up to see Crowley's sneering face a little close for comfort. Cas backed away and stared at him.

"Um…yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I saw you sitting here by yourself and wanted to come over to say Hello…we share a class together yes?" Crowley asked and Cas felt his skin crawl a bit. He felt a bit bad though, the guy had done nothing ill towards him…just gave him a really queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Oh…well…hello. I'm just doing some research for my paper in psychology," Cas replied with a forced smile. Crowley grinned and moved to sit at the empty chair next to him. Cas groaned inwardly and tried to focus on his paper…he only needed a few more sources and he would be done with at least the first portion of this project.

"So Castiel…tell me about yourself?" Crowley asked and Cas paused, turning to face the guy next to him.

"I don't mean to be rude but I am trying to get some work done…and honestly…my boyfriend would get really pissed with how close your sitting…and your arm on the back of my chair," Cas swallowed hard watching said hand working it's way across his seat. Crowley let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh that's rich… and where is this macho boyfriend of yours?" Crowley sneered inching closer to Cas.

"Right here douche bag…back…the…fuck…off," Cas spun in his seat and felt a wave of relief seeing Dean there. And boy he was pissed…face red and breathing harshly. He watched his boyfriend set his books gently on the table, not tearing his eyes away from Crowley.

"Just trying to have a conversation with the lad…don't need to get all territorial," Crowley teased leaning in a little closer to Cas. Before he could register what happened, Dean was a blur of motion. He grabbed the front of Crowley's shirt and ripped him out of the chair, shoving him hard into the wall.

"He's mine asshole…"

"Does he like these macho displays of yours?" Crowley tried to tease. Cas stood up and leaned against the table to watch. Dean looked at him over his shoulder and Cas gave him a knowing smirk.

"You bet your ass he does…he fucking craves it…now if I see you near him again…I'll rip your dick off," Dean said with a grin, pushing hard away from Crowley. He looked between them and shook his head before storming off. Cas snickered and scooted up to sit on the table, opening his legs for Dean to stand in between.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked as Cas traced his hands along his puffed up chest, trying to get him to calm down. Though he hated to see Dean angry…he really did love how possessive Dean was of him…as pathetic as it sounded he always felt wanted and…precious. He never got abusive with it nor did he ever try to make Cas stop being friends with certain people…even if they flirted a little too much for comfort. Mainly Balthazar. He knew it drove Dean crazy still being friends with him but he also knew Dean trusted him.

"Just some asshole in one of my classes…he has never once tried to talk to me until just now…ugh he was creepy. I'm really glad you showed up when you did," Cas said with a smile, kissing Dean's chin.

"So…it doesn't bother you that I get all protective?" Dean asked with a nervous bite of his lip. Cas palmed the side of Dean's face and smiled.

"Of course not…it shows that you love me…and hell…you've been protective over me since…forever. I'm used to you beating at your chest to get people to run," Cas teased. Dean barked out a laugh and kissed his forehead.

"No one messes with my Kit," Dean whispered and kissed him, Cas opened his mouth at the touch of his tongue. He sighed softly when they met, the wet muscle sliding along each other.

"Guys…really…come on!" Cas heard Sam whine and he pulled away with a little laugh. Dean blushed but caught his lips for one more brief kiss. Cas couldn't let him go just yet…the need to be in constant contact with him was over bearing…and it had started just last night. He loved him and often craved Dean but lately…it's been a searing need to touch him and be held. He had no idea what it was and it kind of scared him. Dean hated clingy people.

Cas bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, resting his chin on his chest. Dean gazed down at him with such a warm expression…it eased his worry just a bit.

"You ok baby/" He asked softly and Cas sighed…of course he would notice…Cas lowered his eyes and shrugged, making himself pull away from Dean. He looked over at Sam who was piling his own school stuff on the table. He felt a warm hand on his face, turning him to meet those amazing green eyes.

"Hey…talk to me…what's wrong?" Dean asked, glancing over at his brother. He jerked his head to the side and Cas heard Sam grumble something before stalking off to find a book.

"Dean it's nothing I promise…I just…ugh…ever since last night I just have this over whelming need to practically sucker myself to you…and I know how much you hate clingy people," Cas scowled when he heard the whine in his voice. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning down to kiss him.

"Castiel Novak…if you were someone else…. someone I haven't known my entire life…then yeah I'd be running away screaming. But I'm not…and as weird as it sounds…I'm actually enjoying you being touchy and clingy…probably as much as you love me getting all territorial," Dean laughed running his fingers through his hair and pulling his head back gently to kiss his neck…right at the mark he left the night before. Cas sighed with content at the brief contact.

It was at that moment it all clicked together…and he felt kind of stupid not realizing it before. He let out a dry laugh and rubbed his forehead. Dean pulled away and gave him a look.

"Dean…I know why and…no matter how I say it…it's gonna come out all wrong and weird…In all of your relationships…including…her…no one has ever let you stake claim on…no one has ever let you…dominate them completely. Getting a little kinky isn't the same. That's why they never worked. I've never trusted anyone to do even the little rough things you do…but it's all I've ever wanted was someone to claim me as theirs…in and out of bed," Cas explained with a deep blush. Dean stared at him for a moment and let out his own laugh.

"Well…shit…ok then," Dean smirked at him and Cas felt his heart speed up.

"You guys done being all gross now?" Sam complained walking back over. Cas rolled his eyes and hopped off the table, moving back into his original seat. Dean sat next to him and threw something at Sam's face.

"Not my fault you can't kinky with Gabe," Dean muttered and Cas's eyes grew wide, his entire body went rigid.

"…. excuse me?" Sam choked out. Dean smirked at his younger brother and Cas covered his face.

"Sammy…it's ok…you can talk to us…why such prude behavior in the bedroom?" Dean teased again and Cas just tried to hide in his chair.

"Wait…Gabe…he told you?! That fucking…"

"He didn't tell me shit…but I gotta ask little brother…you seemed a little freaky at the club…what's goin on?"

"I can't talk to you about this! I have to go," Sam gasped and Cas looked up to see him throwing his stuff back in his bag. Dean jumped up and made Sam sit back down.

"What do you mean you can't talk to me? Of course you can…" Dean said, Cas was proud to hear all the teasing draining from his voice. He bit his lip as Sam glanced over at him and blushed.

"I…don't…know how…. Gabe wants to try new stuff and I just freak out…" Sam finally confessed covering his face with his hands. Dean stared at him and then looked at Cas with confusion.

"So...ok…what?" Dean bit out, slumping down in the chair next to Sam. The youngest finally took his hands away and sighed heavily.

"This is going to sound…really bad…." Sam bit his lip and Cas reached out to grasp his wrist.

"Whatever you have to say we won't look down at you for…you can't get anymore depraved than us…" Cas laughed and Dean nodded.

"Oh yeah? What's the worst you two have ever done?" Sam asked mockingly.

"I chased Cas through the woods and pinned him down like an animal and fucked him with no mercy while calling him Kitty," Dean said with no shame and Cas slapped his hands over his face. Sam made a choking sound and started to laugh.

"Your turn Cas," Dean smirked at him and Cas wanted to kill him.

"Ugh…ok…I wore panties last night and let Dean dominate me completely," Cas blushed crimson but was glad when he saw the tension leak out of Sam's face.

"Now spill…" Dean ordered.

"Ok…it's…really awkward trying to do…dirty things with Gabe…but when we were at the club…and you two were there…it was easy…and I loved it," Sam confessed and Cas's mouth dropped open.

"My kid brother is more of a perv than I am…voyeurism…I'm so proud," Dean laughed pulling Sam into a headlock. Cas just stared at them.

"So wait…you'd get off with me and Dean in the same room…"

"I don't know…I wouldn't want you two to join or anything…. I love you Dean but not that much…but if I knew you guys were watching…" Sam shuddered and Cas understood.

"Well…tonight's gonna be interesting to say in the least…you have to talk to Gabe though…" Cas said pointing his finger at Sam.

"No…let me…. oh please can I?" Dean begged and both Sam and Cas cracked up.

* * *

Gabe pulled on his tight low-rise jeans, bending over in the mirror to look at his own ass. He grinned at how snug the pants were and straightened up to pull on a burgundy shirt that was a size to small. He knew how much Sam loved his chest and stomach. And he worked so hard over the year to get it all toned…he was proud to show it off.

It was his birthday and he was going to flaunt and enjoy it. He unwrapped a blow pop and sighed contentedly…candy was second to his favorite things…having sex with Sam was number one. He didn't care if they never had adventurous sex…he loved being with that man.

Just the mere thought made him smile brighter and feel giddy…he would be home soon…and then they'd go out to his favorite club. Gabe grinned at himself in the mirror one more time before leaving their room, jumping with a shout when he saw Sam, Cas and Dean in the kitchen.

"You're home early!" Gabe said with a bright smile. Sam looked at him shyly and leaned down to kiss him, Gabe wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him closer.

Gabe opened his eyes and peeked at the other two who were smiling smugly. He tried to push it away and focus on Sam but he couldn't, gently breaking the kiss.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Sam said softly before heading towards the bathroom. Gabe turned and stared at his two friends.

"Ok…what's going on?" Gabe asked raising a brow. Cas eyed Dean and shook his head, raising his hands he walked out of the kitchen. Gabe watched him and then turned to Dean, getting extremely nervous.

"Dean…" Gabe walked closer to him and frowned.

"It's not bad Gabe…promise. We just had a discussion and…. it was entertaining…" Dean smirked and Gabe let out the breath he was holding.

"Ok…what was it you guys 'discussed' then?" Gabe asked crossing his arms. Behind him he heard the TV being turned on.

"Oh…just about you and Sam…and why Sam can't get a little freaky with you," Dean smirked and Gabe stared at him wide eyed.

"He actually…told you…he talked to you two but not me?" Gabe asked and shook his head, rubbing his face hard. He felt Dean's hands grab around his wrists and pull them away.

"Hey…don't do that. He only told me because I made him and Cas only knows cause he was stuck with me…so don't even think about going to that little pity party you're about to throw yourself…I will bitch slap you so hard…even if it is your birthday. He wants to Gabe…he really does. He's scared and feels all kinds of awkward…but…for some reason it goes away when there are other people in the room…or me and Cas…. sorry midget but you got a perverted little shit for a boyfriend…." Dean smirked and Gabe felt his entire body go stock-still. Dean's words pouring over him and he barked out a laugh.

"I guess it runs in the family huh Dean-O?" Gabe grinned up at him. Dean returned it and winked, joining Cas in the next room.

* * *

Dean groaned as another "hit song" blared through the speakers. He grabbed up a shot and poured it down his throat. Cas was on the floor dancing with his brother and Gabe…and once again Dean found himself moping at their booth with a few shots of alcohol. His eyes narrowed as a familiar Brit made his way closer to them, joining in on their dancing. Cas looked up at Balthazar and grinned, giving him a hug. Dean felt his jaw clench when Balthazar lingered a bit too much, his hand sliding to the small of Cas's back.

It was his own fault and he knew it, he should be out there with him but…Dean jumped up when Balthazar moved behind Cas, dancing with him. His boyfriend glanced over at Dean and smirked, leaning back to move with Balz. His hands clenched into fists and moved his head to crack his neck, trying to ease some of the tension. Every ounce of control he had left cracked when Balz's hand snaked low on Cas's hip and pull back. Before Dean could even argue with himself, he strode over to them, pushing Balz away from Cas.

"What the fuck man!" Dean growled getting even more pissed off when Balz just grinned at him. He felt Cas's fingers wrap around his wrist and he let him pull him back.

Cas's other hand ran up and down his chest, trying to calm him but Dean couldn't, he pushed his hand through his hair holding his breath. He loved Cas and he wanted him to feel free and be friends with whoever he wanted but…he really did not like that he had a history with that douche…

"Dean…Dean!" He heard Cas shout and he finally opened his eyes to be engulfed in electric blue. Cas stared up at him and smiled, pulling him down to meet his lips. Dean felt his body relax and melt into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"About damn time bro!" Sam shouted over the music and Dean looked up at his grinning brother. Dean shook his head and kissed Cas's neck before pulling away just enough to gaze down at him. Cas was still smiling up at him and Dean felt completely foolish for acting the way he did. He turned in his arms and leaned his head back against Dean's shoulder, moving their bodies to the music.

When the next song came on, Gabe gestured for all of them to follow.

"So…I got a private room upstairs…lets go," Gabe grinned with a wink. Dean caught the heated look on Sam's face and felt himself smirk. He took hold of Cas's hand, following his friends and brother up the stairs to the secluded rooms. It had two extremely cushy couches on both side and a small balcony that over looked the dancers underneath. It was covered with a sheet of gauzy fabric, offering privacy from prying eyes. The music was still pretty loud but it didn't bother Dean so much anymore, which he was thankful for. Dean peeled off his leather jacket, tossing it on one of the couches before plopping down. Gabe sat across from him, giving him a knowing smirk.

Cas walked over to the balcony and gazed down, his hips moving slightly to the beat. Dean watched him with a grin, his hand resting on the inside of his thigh.

"Well…it's my birthday…and Sammy…you owe me a lap dance," Gabe smirked and Sam let out a nervous laugh. Cas looked over his shoulder at them all, snickering softly to himself.

"I…don't know…"Sam shook his head and Dean saw him swallow hard. He bit his lip and crooked his finger at his boyfriend. He could feel Sam's eyes on them when Cas slinked his way over, climbing up on the couch on his hands on knees, crawling over to Dean. He pushed his fingers through Cas's hair, pulling him into a heated kiss, slowly pushing his tongue against his lips.

"Don't be nervous Sam…it's fun," Cas groaned moving slowly to straddle Dean's waist, leaning back with his hands resting on his knees.

"Come here Sam," Dean heard Gabe groan out. He tore his eyes from Cas, grinning when Sam finally joined Gabe on the other couch. Dean's hands moved up Cas's legs and stomach, pulling him so their erections would rub against each other.

"Dean…" Cas chuckled, grinding down on him. Dean bit his lip and let his head loll back, his eyes closing. He knew he should feel weird…or even grossed out but he couldn't find it anywhere inside of him. Cas's lips trailed up his neck and bit down on his ear and Dean opened his eyes, glancing over at his brother and Gabe.

Gabe's hands were fisted in the back of Sam's shirt as their hips ground against each other. Dean reached up and pulled back on Cas's hair, sucking on the exposed skin. Cas moaned, his hips moving a bit harder. Dean grinned at him before moving, laying back on the couch so Cas could sit above him.

"De!" Cas giggled and pressed his hands against his chest, ripping his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"What the hell Kit!" Dean laughed and Cas smacked him playfully on the stomach.

"Payback…you still owe me a shirt by the way," Cas grinned, leaning down to kiss at his chest. Dean laughed and arched his back a little, licking his dry lips.

"Oh fuck Sammy," He heard Gabe moan loudly and Dean smirked, pulling Cas down to kiss him deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Cas moaned, laying down completely on him, his hips still rolling against his own.

"I think it's working," Cas whispered in his ear, Dean laughed a little and glanced over again. Sam had Gabe pinned down on the couch, his hands pinning Gabe's down and Dean couldn't see but he was sure Sam's hand was in the others pants, both of them were moaning softly.

"Mmm…I think it is Kit…is it bad that it's not freaking me out?" Dean asked cupping Cas's face.

"Maybe to someone who isn't us," Cas grinned glancing at the other couple as well. Dean pulled him down again and kissed him, thrusting his tongue back into Cas's mouth; sliding his hand down to palm Cas's erection through his jeans.

"Mmm, Dean…" Cas bit his lip, pushing his hips faster. Dean pushed up and changed positions with him again, laying over him. He knew he was pushing it but he didn't care, he kissed down Cas's chest. Pulling up his shirt he licked and nipped at his skin, reaching down to undo his pants.

Cas took in a sharp breath as Dean pulled Cas out of his pants, slipping him into his mouth. It had been awhile since he had Cas this way, filling his mouth completely, pre cum dripping down his throat. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as he slowly pulled off with a hard suck. Cas moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the couch.

Dean flicked his tongue out against the slit of his cock, lapping up the pre cum steadily streaming out. He let out a hungry moan before sucking his dick into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…Gabe…wow," he heard Sam moan and Dean shuddered, bobbing his a little faster.

"Dean…fuck I am so close…mmm baby," Cas moaned threading his fingers through his hair, pulling just a bit.

"Fuck my mouth Cas…I know you want too," Dean snickered. His hand let go of his dick and swallowed him down again until the tip pressed against his throat. Cas let out a cry and began to thrust his hips up. His hand held him in place as his hips picked up speed. Dean felt his entire body relax and open up to Cas, letting his cock slide into his throat. Cas cried out again and Dean opened his eyes to watch him tremble just before exploding into his mouth. He moaned around him, swallowing every last drop.

After making sure Cas was clean, he glanced over at a very spent Gabe and Cas, starring at them with wide eyes, softly chuckling to themselves. Dean smirked and crawled up to Cas, kissing him slowly, letting him taste himself off his tongue.

"Oh…happy birthday to me," Gabe snickered.


	7. This is Halloween!

Thank you for all of the follows/favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome!

Warnings: slightly groping/grinding wincest

* * *

_We begin the hunt and I_

_Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight_

_For the kill is close and I will be satisfied_

_For the smell of fear tonight_

_Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied _

_You're mine!_

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

* * *

"Dude…why are we here? You will not catch me dead in any of this shit…" Dean grumbled. A five-year-old boy stared up at him and Dean had to mutter an apology at the glaring mother with him. He stepped around them and sighed heavily as Gabe threaded through the very unorganized mess of costumes. Tomorrow night was Halloween and somehow Dean forgot to plan out his costume like he normally would. Between school and work, everything was piling up making Dean a very frustrated person. Halloween was his favorite holiday…no matter how old he was it still got him excited like a little kid.

"My friend…it is not my fault you forgot to get a costume…while the rest of us have ours all ready planned out…especially Cas…God I can't wait to see your face," Gabe snickered. He picked up a 'sexy' firefighter one and showed it to Dean.

"Ugh…no! I want to do something different…and nothing here is going to be it…god this fucking sucks! Sorry…" Dean blushed and quickly turned away from the same glaring mother.

"And seriously…would you shut up about it? I can't wait to see Cas either and it's upsetting me to know he actually has his and I have nothing…" Dean was whining and he knew it. Halloween was something special between the three of them…and now it included Gabriel. He smiled to himself and recalled the very first Halloween he could actually remember. He and Cas were five and Sammy was only 2 …

"_Awww the poor baby fell down!"7-year-old Alistair teased with a high pitch laugh. His cronies Lilith and Azazel stood behind him throwing in their own insults. _

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" Dean cried pulling on Sam's hand. They were going trick or treating in their small neighborhood and even a few houses down the parents could keep watch on their kids clearly. John made a move to interfere but the moms held him back, to intrigued to see what Dean would do._

"_Ooooh what you gonna do about it Winsester?" Alistair sneered. Castiel looked up at Dean with those huge blue eyes filling with tears and he just smiled down at his friend before stomping his foot down hard on Alistair's. The older boy howled in pain and fell on his butt clutching his foot. Dean clutched Cas's hand pulling him away from the other kids._

"_Thanks Dean," Cas choked out softly hiding his face. Dean pulled the both of them over to Jo Harvelle's yard and made Sam sit down, giving him some candy he could suck on but not choke. He turned to Cas who was kneeling down on one knee to pick at the tear in his pants. Dean stepped closer and knelt down in front of him._

"_You ok?" He asked and Cas stared up at him, pushing his glasses back up his nose and Dean smiled._

"_Yeah…thank you…" Cas swallowed and furiously brushed away the tears, knocking off his glasses. Cas made a frustrated noise but Dean snatched them up and held them out to him._

"_You're welcome…no one messes with my best friend," Dean's smile turned into a big grin when Cas blushed but returned his smile._

Dean couldn't hold back his soft laugh as he shook his head; it amazed him that with just a small memory he was back to where he should be. Giddy and excited for Halloween…especially to see what his very creative boyfriend was going to come up with this year. Gabe looked over at him with a raised brow and Dean only smiled bigger. He wrapped his arm around his friend's neck pulling him towards the exit.

"Dean-o…we still haven't found you anything yet!" Gabe protested but Dean only laughed.

"Yeah…but I'm not gonna find it in there...I think I know what I want to do…but you have to tell me if you're going to get squeamish on me…" He grinned and Gabe paled a little but shook his head.

"Good…we have to find a tux shop…then a sex store…" Dean said giving Gabe an evil smirk. The color completely drained from Gabe's face but followed anyway.

* * *

Castiel bit his lip as his hands ran over all the leather of his costume…he was finally finished with it. He was finally going to get to wear it tomorrow and his heart beat got a little frantic at the mere though of what Dean's reaction would be. He loved all the holidays but Halloween was different. It was like their own "best friend' holiday that he shared with both Dean and Sam…and now Gabe. When he found out just how much the older man loved Halloween…they gladly pulled him in. No matter what they did…they always started the night out with a shot in thanks for their shared bond. When they were younger it was chocolate milk but as they got older, it turned into stolen alcohol. Of course Sammy was still stuck with the milk until Dean finally let up when the poor boy turned 17.

He just hoped Dean could find a costume in time…the whole month he believed Dean was prepared…when his poor boyfriend realized what the date was he nearly had a panic attack. There was no time to really be creative and Cas hoped he wouldn't be too miserable with what he had to settle with.

The font door slammed making Cas jump. He quickly shoved the costume back into his garment bag making sure it was zipped up.

"Baby you home?" He heard Dean call out and Cas couldn't help the smile…he would never get tired of that. He made his way through the house to find him dropping several bags onto the couch; a very pale Gabe was leaning against the wall staring at the back of Dean's head.

"Should I ask?" Cas laughed and Gabe jumped, he rubbed his hands furiously over his face before bee lining it to the kitchen.

"Nope…you don't get too," Dean smirked wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. He gave him a pout but Dean just laughed.

"You won't tell me anything about yours…so don't even give me that."

"Trust me Cassie…even though it made me uncomfortable as all hell…you're gonna love it…" Gabe forced out a laugh, taking a swig of water.

"Good…I'm just glad you were able to find something! Are we still going too…"

"Oh no! No, no, no…. we are NOT going to Elysium. I love you guys but seriously…no. I'm choosing the club we're going to," Dean ordered, both boys just stared at him wordlessly.

"But…Dean! Free drinks and…. come on!" Gabe whined but Dean glared at him.

"Midget…I only ask to pick this once…if it turns out horrible then…we'll go to Elysium…but only IF Cas hates it…" Dean smirked and Cas just stared at him.

"Ok…but I swear to god Dean…if I find you flirting with a girl…" Cas glared but was promptly interrupted with the crash of lips. Dean held his head in place with a hand on the back of his neck and Cas couldn't really fight him. He didn't even want too. The feel of Dean's lips was an addiction he would gladly admit too.

"Baby…the only reason I would ever do that is if we were playing and wanted to make you jealous," Dean stated, shutting up any remark Cas could shoot out with another press of lips. He shuddered at the very feather light touch of tongue grazing his lips. He opened his mouth for him, whimpering softly when Dean pulled back with a saucy grin.

"Guys…still here," Gabe groaned. Cas looked over and laughed at the completely pale grim expression on his face.

"You guys hungry?" Cas asked moving into the kitchen. He saw Dean lean into Gabe and whisper something in his ear.

"No probs Dean-o…though I'll need to bleach my eyes and brain later…I had fun…especially getting to help you pick it out," Gabe grinned with a wink. Cas bit his lip and moved around the kitchen to start some lunch for them all.

~_**Halloween~**_

Castiel put down the bottle of body oil and glanced at himself in the mirror…grinning as the light gleamed off his chest. He was so proud of his outfit…he had no more doubts whether Dean would like it or not…especially with the way he was calling him Kitty more than just Kit lately.

His skintight leather pants creaked a little when he crouched down to pull the accessory box from under the bed. Thanking god that Dean never looked down there, not even to vacuum. Inside the box were his knee high black boots that had large buckles down the side, the leather straps that he would wrap around his forearms and chest, the long fluffy black tail that would glue to his back with very expensive adhesive and most importantly…the black cat ears that he had to order along with his tail from England. Both were extremely realistic and though the fur was fake, when touched it felt very much like a real cat.

Cas glanced up at the clock and grinned, Sam would be here soon to help him. Dean and Gabe agreed to get ready over at the old apartment, then they would meet at the club Dean had chosen. He was forbidden to research it so all he knew was the name, The Asylum. Cas had gotten a little nervous but Dean assured him that they would all love it.

There was a loud knock on the door but Cas didn't need to answer it, Sam had his own key. After the first time Sam showed up at their house around 2 in the morning from a steady session, Dean had a key made for him the next morning.

Sam entered the room with his own garment bag and box, dropping them down on the bed before taking in Cas's appearance.

"Holy…damn Cas…please don't tell them but…you look fucking hot," Sam said his eyes growing wide. Cas bit his lip and couldn't help grinning. His chest was lightly slicked with the oil and leather straps draped over his shoulders to create a cross over his chest. A thick line of eyeliner framed his eyes, creating a cat like shape. He even put on a light coat of mascara to get his blue eyes even brighter. And as for the hair…he pulled on it and just left it as the sexed up look. There wasn't much he could do with it but Dean loved it so that's all that mattered.

"Thanks Sam…I was getting nervous…but now I'm just excited…" Cas laughed and Sam beamed at him.

"Ok…. so…what do you need help with?" Sam asked running his hand through his hair.

"Just getting my ears on correctly but that can wait…we need to get you ready…" Cas said opening the box Sam had dropped onto the bed.

* * *

"Gabe…you are seriously going as an angel?" Dean stared at his friend who was applying a light brush of gold glitter over his body. He had to admit…Gabe looked sexier than shit…very low and ass clinging dark denim pants, angel wings that Dean knew were handmade. Not the cheap shit from a store. The white and gold feathers intermingled with each other beautifully and were incredibly soft. Dean thought they would be a little awkward but was pleasantly surprised at how smooth they moved and just seemed to float around him. He was also taken aback at how invisible the attachment was. They looked like they literally were sprouting out of his back but the straps were incredibly see through and a little skin glue to keep them in place. A realistic sword was sheathed on his right side and a horn was strapped to the left.

"Not just any angel…but the one I'm named after…the arch angel himself. What do you think?" Gabe grinned putting the little fan brush down. His body was glittering in the lights and Dean really couldn't stop staring. His hair that he usually kept out of his eyes with a little mouse was free of all products and floated around his face.

"Gabriel…if things were different…and I'm not saying that I want or wish they were….I think I would turn gay for you," Dean smirked at the blush in Gabe's cheeks.

"Well…damn…I was expecting an oh you look lovely Gabriel," he snickered. Dean barked out a laugh turning back to his own costume. Oh tonight was going to be too much fun. He bit hard on his lip as his fingers brushed over the box in his pocket….oh yeah…tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

"Stop blinking Sam! I'm going to get this shit on your eye ball!" Cas growled in frustration. For the past 15 minutes he'd been trying to trace one line…one very small line of eyeliner on the younger boy. Sam fought against it but ultimately submitted to Castiel's pleading.

"I can't help it! I'm not used to things that close to my eye!" Sam pouted and Cas growled.

"Ok…close your eyes and stay still," Cas ordered and Sam did as he was told. He stretched out his eyelid and hastily drew the line. It didn't need to be neat after all. Grabbing up the black eye shadow, he smudged some on his lid. Once he was done he threw the body oil at Sam.

"Put that on…don't even think about arguing…it's not my fault you decided to dress as a demon," Cas snickered. What made Sam even consider that was beyond him. He shrugged and snapped out Sam's leather pants. They were soft worn leather that laced up the front and hung so low on his hips the V of his hips was clearly visible. The white shirt that they had smudged with black eye shadow to look like smoke stains would hang open around his broad shoulders.

"Sam…what is going to make you look like one anyway?" Cas asked and looked up, swallowing hard, "Wow…" Sam stood in front of him all greased up and looking like a fucking sex god with his extremely muscled body.

"Thanks Cas….um…I got these?" Sam said nervously handing Cas a contact lens case. He opened them and groaned.

"Sammy…you should have shown these to me BEFORE I did your eye make up!" Cas stared down at the full cover black contacts. Sam shrugged his shoulders with a small pout…Cas wanted to throw something at him.

It took nearly 30 minutes, a lot of tears and yelling but Cas finally managed to help Sam get the damn contacts in. They waited for a bit to make sure Sam could keep them in before he even attempted to re apply the make up. He was washing his hands when his phone buzzed at him. He really hoped that Dean's costume had pockets…his pants were too damn tight to even hold his ID.

_**Message from Dean:**_

Hey baby, we're gonna be heading out in a few minutes. You guys ready?

_**Message to Dean: **_

Yep…almost killed your brother in the process but everything's good now…can't wait to see you!

Cas bit his lip hard when he saw that a picture was attached to the next message. All He could see was a fedora covering half of Dean's face as he looked down. Cas's breathing hitched and bit his lip hard.

_**Message to Dean:**_

Oh my god…see you soon!

* * *

Dean smirked at the new message before dropping it down into his pocket. Grabbing up their things, he and Gabriel headed to his car. He couldn't stop snickering watching his friend place down towels to keep the glitter off the leather seats.

"Shut up man…you wouldn't believe how messy this shit is," Gabe groaned before plopping down on the seat. Dean shook his head starting up the music. He was so excited that everyone finally agreed to go to the club he chose…it was different and definitely played non-popular music. When he had found it about a month ago he'd nearly jumped for joy. The name was a little off putting but it was probably only to get the yuppies from stepping in. It took a little over 30 minutes to get there, instead of getting out right away he put the car in park and waited. He didn't want Cas to pull up and see him just yet.

_**Message to Kit:**_

Text me when you get here

_**Message from Kit:**_

Almost there.

Dean bit his lip and took a calming breath. He looked up to see Sam's car pull into the rapidly filling parking lot. Dean shared a grin with Gabe before they crawled out. He snatched out his bag from the back seat and maneuvered himself to lean against the hood. Blushing when he got several catcalls and whistles from people passing by.

He knew he looked good in the old style gangster tux. The suit was black with thin white pin stripes with matching pants and black and white shoes. A silver chain hung off his belt and attached to his wallet in his pocket. A jet-black fedora with a thin ivory feather sat at a tilt on his head. The best part though was in the bag sitting on the hood of the car.

"Holy…fuck…" Dean muttered as soon as he saw Cas sauntering over their way. It was almost too much to take in all at once. He didn't even know where to start…from the skin like leather pants to the black trench coat that cinched slightly at the waist or the way his chest shined under the street lamps…and oh fuck he was wearing ears?! Cas stopped a little and Dean grinned at the way he was staring.

"Hey baby," Cas purred and Dean's cock went ram rod straight. His boyfriend was pure sex…he reached up and ran his fingers over the ears, shuddering at how real they felt. Cas smirked and turned, showing off his tail that jutted out between the slit of his trench coat. His fingers pulled on it and Cas giggled. Dean bit his lip as he pulled his boyfriend closer.

"How is that attached?" Dean growled in his ear, his voice dropping an octave. Cas shuddered and licked his dry lips.

"You'll see later," Cas grinned and turned giving him a cheeky grin. Dean's eyes widened as he grasped his chin, angling his head up a bit. Cas had put in elongated canine teeth but they looked so real and perfect.

"Holy….you're gonna fucking kill me Kit," Dean gasped. Cas leaned in and licked along Dean's jaw line up to his ear where he bit gently.

"That's the whole point baby…now…can I ogle you for a moment?" Cas snickered taking a step away to take in his costume. Dean grinned and spun around for him.

"Jesus…I'm kinda sad we don't match though," Cas pouted but Dean held out his finger to silence him.

"Got that covered baby…I didn't know what you were wearing but…this just turned out to fucking perfection…" Dean grabbed the bag and pulled out the leather collar and the lead attached to it. Cas let out a whimper and his entire body shuddered.

"De…wow…" Cas had to swallow a few times before giving Dean a very predatory look.

"See how perfect it is now?" Dean snickered and held up the tag so Cas could read it.

"Kit Winchester," Cas giggled and flipped it over, "Property of Dean. Oh god…" Cas bit his lip hard, forgetting about the fangs. Dean chuckled and kissed his bruising lip before helping put the collar on, making sure it wasn't too tight. Once they were set he finally looked over at his brother and Gabe.

"Fuck…Sam…." Dean gasped taking in everything that was his very…god he had to admit it….sexy brother. Even the full black eyes were incredibly hot.

"You didn't call me Sammy," he grinned and Dean couldn't help laughing.

"I can't brother…fuck look at you! Wow…I feel…very over dressed right now," Dean blushed looking between all of them. He knew Cas would pull the coat off once they were inside…Gabe was shirtless and Sam was damn near there. He was the only one dressed head to toe.

"It's ok Dean…you look fucking amazing…I always thought you looked sexier in a suit than anything else," Sam admitted and Dean smiled at him. Gabe looked between them and snickered, popping a lolly in his mouth.

"Alright…lets get inside! I can't wait to see if this club will be better than Elysium!" Gabe said taking Sam's hand. Dean went to take Cas's but he stopped, grinning deviously when his boyfriend handed him the leash handle.

"Come on Kitty," Dean smirked, pulling gently at it.

* * *

Cas couldn't believe at how turned on he was with the collar around his neck. He had to agree with Sam that Dean looked beyond sexy in the suit but…with him playing "master"…it was almost too much and it took all his will power not to have Dean claim him against the impala. He behaved though and followed willingly into the line. He was anxious to see this place…the music pouring out of the door was not what he was used to but it had a low beat that seemed to vibrate down to his groin, making him want to do dirty things with Dean. Once they were inside Cas understood now why Dean liked it. It was dark and cathedral like with high ceilings with balcony's jutting out of the walls.

There were women and men dancing in cages that hung from the ceiling and couches filled with people either talking or making out. The place screamed sex and it took a moment for Cas to see that it had a slight bdsm feel to it. Cas's body hummed and he wanted to join the gyrating bodies on the dance floor…surprised that music from Nine Inch Nails and Disturbed could be so seductive.

They made their way to a booth and Cas couldn't stop looking around, taking everything in. Everyone was dressed up, including the staff. The atmosphere was completely different than that of Elysium's where everything was about the newest music and cheesy pick up lines. This place was where you took your partner to pull out the dark and hidden desires. Cas could see it on so many faces, the utter freedom of not having to force it down.

He felt a gentle tug on the leash and turned to face a smiling Dean.

"Well…what do you think so far?" Dean asked rubbing his thumb along his jaw. Cas bit his lip again, forgetting once again at just how sharp the fake teeth were.

"It's…amazing…it's perfect De," Cas grinned and rose up on his toes to kiss him softly. Dean grinned, smoothing his hands up Cas's front to push off his trench coat.

"God you look amazing," he moaned licking up the side of his neck making Cas's entire body shudder. It was a dominance claim to anyone else watching and he couldn't help but love it.

"Dean…I will have to admit…this is awesome," Gabe grinned his body moving to the music a little. Sam looked a little flabbergasted, not knowing where to look first.

"Well, well, don't you two look good enough to eat?" a very familiar nasally voice called out from behind him. He heard a low growl coming from Dean before he could even turn around. Meg and her friend Ruby stood there wearing next to nothing. Usually both girls would try to get into Castiel's pants but Ruby had her eyes fixed on Sam, which pissed him off more than anything else.

"Mmm, back off baby doll, this demon is taken," Gabe grinned making Sam blush a little.

"Fuck off ladies, no one is interested," Dean growled again, Cas grabbed his hand pulling him back a little.

"Aw…how cute…Dean-o…you should know better," Meg snickered sauntering over to Castiel. He flinched when her long nail traced along his neck. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it away.

"You can't just dress him up as sub and leave him here un-marked…or I'll be the least of your worries. As it stands…there are already others with their eyes on him…he is too damn pretty," Meg snickered and Cas swallowed hard glancing at Dean who clenched his jaw tight.

"Bye bye boys…come on Ruby," She giggled taking the other girls hand before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. Gabe shook his head and pulled Sam out on the dance floor.

"Cas…I should have thought before I put this damn thing on you," Dean grumbled reaching up to take it off but Cas shook his head giving him a little pout. He hadn't lied when he told Dean earlier that he wanted someone to dominate him…he just never really realized it until it happened.

"What did she mean by mark?" Cas asked a little breathlessly. He was starting to notice other guys staring at him with pure want in their eyes.

"It's…kind of like a bite hickie kind of thing," Dean blushed rubbing the back of his neck. He slipped off his jacket and let it join his on the couch. Cas licked his lips running his hands up Dean's chest.

"Is that all? Then do it Dean…please," he could feel his body reacting almost a little to strongly and he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you sure? I love you baby, I really do but this…is kind of a big deal. It will show everyone here that you really are a sub and mine…" Dean swallowed hard keeping his hands glued to his sides.

"De…there's only one reason I would ever come back here and that would be with you," Cas grinned and gently pushed Dean onto the couch before crawling into his lap, straddling his legs, "You're the only one who gets me like this…so if this is just another way for you to claim me, do it already dammit," Cas moaned in Dean's ear, grinding his hips down in time with the music. Dean let out a feral growl pulling him flush against his chest, his lips finding the skin on his shoulder and sucked hard. Cas let out a loud moan and trembled in his arms. Dean grazed his teeth against the quickly coloring skin before biting into it hard enough to almost draw blood. Cas let out a cry and convulsed in his lap nearly coming undone. He threw his head back and moaned as Dean continued to suck on the very tender skin, one of his hands moving around to grip at his ass.

"De…oh god," He let out a low whimper when Dean finally pulled his mouth off. Cas leaned back a little gasping for breath. He glanced at the obvious mark on his shoulder, giving Dean a very satisfied mewl.

"Come on Kitty, let's go dance," Dean grinned running his hands up and down Cas's legs, part of him didn't want to get up while the other part really wanted to go dance especially since Dean was willing. He got up to his feet, staggering a bit but Dean's arm wrapped around him holding him close as they found their friends. Gabe had his back pressed against Sam's chest as they moved their hips to the low pulse of the music.

Dean yanked a little on the leash pulling Cas against his chest, giving him a sneaky grin. Cas grinned wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies tightly together, loving the strong hard body that was his boyfriend. He really couldn't get enough of it.

They danced for minutes, hours…he couldn't keep track. All he cared about was that he was here with Dean in one of the most erotic places he had ever been too. Other men tried to come up and talk to Cas when they saw the collar but backed away quickly when they saw the mark or heard Dean's menacing growl. If he could go into heat he'd be there now.

"Want a drink?" Dean whispered in his ear and Cas nodded, raising his face so Dean could kiss him. He gave him a wink before heading out to the bar. Moving closer to Gabe and Sam, they broke away from each just enough to let Cas join them. He giggled when he felt Sam move behind him and Gabe placed his hands on his waist.

"Having fun?" Gabe called out over the music. Cas nodded with a huge grin, letting out a laugh when Godsmack's cover of "Rocky Mountain Way" came on. He glanced over at Dean who had a similar grin on his face watching them. Cas bit his lip moving his body to the beat, one of his arms going around the back of Sam's neck, the other pulling Gabe even closer. He looked over again and was rewarded with a very heated look from Dean. He felt Sam's head move to groove of his neck and Gabe grinded his hips along Cas's, their movements getting more and more intense when the song slipped into its slow guitar solo. He couldn't help the moan escaping his lips when Sam's hands slid down his sides and gripped his hips beneath Gabe's that were still clutching at his waist.

* * *

Dean watched as his lover, best friend, and brother's bodies gyrated hard to the music, making ever inch of his skin tingle. The sane part of his brain tried to get angry, jealous or territorial but his dick made another call for him. He was so turned on he didn't know whether to continue sitting there or join them. The drinks he had ordered were already gone and he had to order new ones. His eyes stayed glued on their sweaty bodies and Dean knew if he barely touched himself he would cum right at that moment.

Especially when Cas leaned even more against Sam, an obvious moan escaping between his lips. Dean downed the second round of shots before slowly making his way over. Cas's eyes met his and a little flash of panic went through his face but Dean only smirked at him, his hand going up to loosen his tie just a bit. Gabe and Sam looked up as he approached and he held up a hand to stop them from moving away from Castiel. His brother gave him a confused look while Gabe just grinned.

Dean swallowed hard and moved to stand behind his brother, his hands slipping around to pull on Sam's stomach, pressing their bodies close. The look on Gabe's face was a very heated mixture of confusion and pleasure. Cas looked back at them and Dean smirked at his full body shudder.

"Dean," Sam groaned out biting down on his lip hard as Dean ground his hips into his brother's ass. The four of them continued this way until it became a little too much. Especially when Dean's wandering hands brushed against Sam's very hard erection a couple of times.

Sam was suddenly yanked away from him and he laughed as Gabriel dragged him away towards their booth. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's leash, pulling him forward.

"Hey Kit," Dean grinned, his arms wrapping around his waist, leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmm Hi," Cas snickered.

"They have rooms here…do you wanna get one?" Dean asked as his hands roamed all over his body, trying to touch every bit of skin.

"No…remember that night in the woods?" Cas asked and Dean's already hard cock twitched.

"God yes," Dean groaned licking his lips.

"I want you to claim me under the full moon tonight De," Cas moaned in his ear and he had to hold his breath to calm his quivering body.

"You want to go now?" Dean asked running his tongue over the very dark bruise on his shoulder. Smiling as Cas shuddered, nodding his head vigorously. He licked at Cas's lips and hummed in approval when he opened his mouth, letting him sink his tongue deep into that eager mouth. One of his hands moved up Cas's back to slip into his hair, yanking back just a bit as his tongue rolled along his.

"Fuck Dean…I can't take it anymore," Cas mewled pressing his entire body against him, clinging to him tightly. Dean smirked leaning in to lick along the edge of his collar, catching skin here and there.

"Mmm come on then Kitty," Dean ordered in a moan against his ear. Cas nodded and tried to pull himself away but Dean kept him there with a snap of teeth at his jaw. He wrapped his arm around his waist, letting out a growl when anyone got too close to them. He could feel the purring deep in Cas's chest, making everything below his navel convulse a little bit. He quickly looked around hoping to catch his brother or Gabe before they left but with the mass of bodies, it was impossible. He took out his phone and shot them both a text. Cas's face pressed into his neck, the fangs grazing along his skin.

"De…" He mewled impatiently and Dean snickered, moving his hand down to smack his ass.

"Kit…" He said in a low voice and Cas clung onto him tighter, "Good boy…now grab our coats," He said and watched as his boyfriend did as he was told. It made his chest clench while his groin twitch almost painfully. Cas smiled up at him as he handed over his while slipping his arms through his own. Dean draped his over his arm while wrapping his other around Cas again, pulling him into his neck.

They hurried out of the club and with a feral growl he shoved Cas against the passenger side of his car, attacking his mouth with his. Cas whimpered jumping up in to Dean's arms, instantly grinding their groins together. Dean couldn't wait any longer…that animalistic need that was quickly becoming a steady thing crashed into his brain.

"Fuck Kit…need you now baby," Dean moaned and Cas nodded, his hands moving down between them to unhook his belt. His legs dropped down to yank his pants down to his ankles. Dean groaned as the cold night air hit his heated skin. He glanced around to make sure no one could see them. He grinned at Cas before spinning him around to press his chest into the car.

"Oh god De…please," Cas mewled and with a little help he was able to peel the skin like leather down.

"Oh hell..." Dean felt every ounce of blood drain to his straining dick when he realized that the tail was attached to skin…his fingers trailed along the skin around the base of the tail and pulled just a bit. Cas drew in a quick breath making Dean grin wide.

"Oh you evil, evil bastard…what did I ever do to deserve you?" Dean moaned against his ear. He sucked on his fingers quickly before shoving his middle finger deep in to Cas's tight hole.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Cas moaned out, his head lolling back against Dean's shoulder. Dean bit down on the previous bite making him cry out.

"Careful," Dean warned as Cas huffed out a laugh that turned into a moan as he added two more fingers, pumping them almost roughly into him. Cas pressed his forehead into the hood of the car thrusting his ass onto his fingers faster.

"Oh Dean…please," Cas whined.

"Please what Kit?" Dean moaned into his ear, pressing the tips of his fingers hard against his prostate. Cas threw his head back again pressing his lips tight together to stifle the moan.

"Fuck me Dean…please oh god claim me right here!" Cas whimpered and Dean's brain snapped off. He took his wet fingers from Cas and spat into his palm, getting his dick slicked up. He lined himself up, just barely pressing into him as his hands slid up his back to pin his hands to the car. When Cas sucked in a breath Dean pushed into him in one thrust making the both of them cry out. Dean wasted no time in dragging his cock out and slamming back into him with such force the car rocked a little.

"Oh god yes…just like that…oh fuck!" Cas whimpered over and over again. Dean was relentless, never giving Cas a moment to catch his breath between the brutal thrusts of his hips. His gut clenched tightly and knew Cas was close too, his breathing was erratic and he was sobbing through his moans.

"You'll always be mine Kit…forever," Dean whimpered in his ear and a tear fell down Cas's cheek that Dean caught with his tongue.

"Come for me Castiel," Dean moaned and Cas let out a scream as he pounded into him, not slowing down until his own orgasm erupted from him, his own cries echoing with Cas's.

Dean collapsed against Cas's back breathing heavily, his cock twitching while still buried deep into his lover.

"Mmm, maybe should I wear this more often?" Cas giggled making Dean snort out a laugh. He kissed up his shoulder gently until he reached his ear.

"I wouldn't mind…but I can't promise to ever be gentle with you," Dean snickered. Cas shuddered and gasped.

"Jesus Dean…again?" Cas whined, rolling his hips to pull Dean in deeper.

"Shit…wait…lets go to our spot first," Dean moaned and had to grip at the car's hood to keep from thrusting into his boyfriend. Cas acted like he didn't hear him, pushing back his hips hard. Dean let out a strangled moan as his hands moved to keep him still.

"Cas…stop," Dean swallowed hard and smiled at the frustrated mewl. He slowly pulled out of him and before Cas could say anything, he dropped to his knees, pulling his ass cheeks apart.

"Dean!" Cas cried out and moaned obscenely at the first brush of tongue against his sensitive hole. Dean hummed softly as he continued to clean out his cum with his tongue, loving how Cas would writhe from him just barely rimming his hole. Once he was satisfied he helped pull the leather pants up, grinning lewdly at how hard Cas was. The pants just barely stretched enough around his pulsing member.

"This…is uncomfortable," Cas groaned turning around in Dean's arms.

"Don't worry…you'll be running around naked soon," Dean grinned and Cas laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's neck to kiss him. With some help from his lover, Dean was dressed and they crawled into the car. Cas scooted over to press into Dean's side.

"You ok?" Dean asked his hand moving to rub his lower back, his fingers tracing where the tail was glued to his skin.

"Mmhmm…that was really good Dean," Cas purred nuzzling at his neck. Dean smiled and turned the car into the abandoned road that lead to their spot.

* * *

Cas got out of the car and stretched, grinning at how bright the moon was. He knew he should be freezing but his body was so heated he could barely feel it. He watched as Dean got out of the car as well, watching him carefully with those intense green eyes. Cas smirked, keeping his eyes locked on his lover's while letting his clothes drop. His hands slowly ran up his body and reached behind to unlatch the collar, letting it fall to the ground in front of him.

Dean gave him a predatory look, taking a few steps towards him. Cas backed away with a teasing smile. He watched as Dean bent down, snatching up the collar with his fingers.

"Come get me De," Cas purred out loving his full body shudder. He watched closely and once Dean rose to his feet he took off in a run. The adrenaline he felt from that first night out here came back to him full force. He glanced behind him quickly to see that Dean was indeed chasing him. Cas felt his heart stammer and quickly hid behind a nearby tree, his chest heaving to catch his breath. Never in his life did he ever thought that this would be such a turn on…then again he never had anyone to share this side of him with.

Before Dean, the kinkiest thing he would ever do was let himself be tied up and even that only happened once. With Dean everything was so different. He felt freer than he ever had and Dean loved him just the same. He closed his eyes as his heart squeezed a little. Opening his eyes he let out a curse, Dean was standing right there with a sneer on his face. Cas bolted, Dean's fingers just grazing against his skin. It almost made him submit but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could.

"Kitty…come here baby…" Dean called out and Cas trembled with excitement as he hid behind another tree, his hand traveling down to cup his throbbing dick. He peeked around, Dean was close again, swinging the lead in a circle.

"I'm not going to hurt you…well…not too much," Dean snickered and Cas mewled, covering his mouth quickly when his head jerked towards where he was hiding.

"You can't hide from me…" Dean growled sprinting in a run. Cas took off again, his body dodging low tree branches and fallen logs gracefully. He sunk down on his haunches, sneaking a look over the log. He couldn't see Dean anywhere, he bit his lip a little.

"There you are," Dean growled from behind him. Cas tried to scramble from his spot but Dean tackled him to the soft grass, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. Cas whined and tried to pull away but Dean just held on tighter.

"Now, Now…behave," Dean nipped at his jaw and Cas let out another whine still trying to pull free but he could feel his body submitting to that voice.

"That's it baby…now I'm going to put this back on you…you going to be a good kitty?" Dean grinned when Cas glared at him but nodded anyway. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but he held back, just watching as Dean pulled his hands away. Cas let out a moan when he felt the collar back around his neck.

Dean leaned down, pressing their chests together, licking a long line from his shoulder to his ear before biting down gently on his lobe, "Who…do…you…belong…too?" He asked between the nibbling and licking at his neck.

"You…fuck…I belong to you Dean," Cas moaned out, his nails scratching down the back of his shirt.

"Good boy…now show me how sorry you are for running from me," Dean demanded and rolled off of him onto his back. Cas swallowed hard and moved to straddle Dean's legs, pushing his hands up the fronts of his slacks, palming his erection roughly.

"Fuck…yes," Dean moaned rising up on his elbows. His fingers carefully undid the pants and practically ripped them down his legs. Lowering himself down, he slid the head of Dean's cock into his mouth through his boxers, sucking the taste of precum through the fabric. Dean let out a cry bucking up his hips. Cas grinned and pulled down the boxers as well.

"Wait..Cas….the teeth," Dean panted and Cas only grinned. Slowly he sucked Dean into his mouth, the fangs framing his pulsing member. Dean moaned loudly at the sudden tightness. As he carefully started to bob his head along his cock, he guided his hand up Dean's chest and slipped two of his fingers into his open mouth. He felt his hand grip his wrist while he sucked on his fingers greedily. Once he was satisfied that they were nice and wet, he reached under and began to finger himself, stretching at his still slightly tender hole.

"Fuck baby…" Dean whined and Cas could only moan around him as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself. He pulled off of Dean's cock with a pop and Dean pulled roughly on the leash, crashing their lips together. He dragged his tongue along the fangs and Cas shuddered.

He hovered over him and licked at Dean's lip just before impaling himself on Dean's hard cock. Cas sat up, throwing his head back as he cried out loudly, the sound of his voice echoing off the trees. Dean's hand moved up his legs to grasp at his waist, digging his fingers into the skin.

"Fuck Dean," He moaned starting to move his hips, pulling Dean deeper into himself as he rocked back. Dean bit his lip hard and with every down thrust Cas made he met him with a hard jerk of his hips.

"That's it baby…harder," Dean groaned as Cas dug his fingers into his chest, dragging his nails down his skin. Their hips were almost a blur with how hard and fast they were moving, moans and cries echoed off the trees along with the obscene sound of slapping skin on skin. Cas was having a hard time catching his breath as his gut clenched tighter and tighter.

"De…fuck I'm so close," He moaned and Dean nodded, reaching down to start fisting his very neglected cock. Cas's hips jerked between the fist that gripped him and the cock that impaled him over and over again. Dean dragged his thumb over his slit and Cas screamed out his name his vision going white. Completely unaware at how frantic his body was moving against Dean, he pulled his lover's orgasm out of him almost violently. He could hardly hear Dean's own scream over his thudding heart.

When his vision finally cleared he collapsed down onto Dean's sweaty chest, whimpering slightly when Dean's cock slipped out of him and the feeling of his cum dripping down the back of his thighs.

He felt a light brush of lips against his forehead and smiled, shakily lifting up just enough to look at him. Dean grinned at him, pulling him in for a soft kiss, fingers moving around his neck to unlatch the collar. This time he didn't protest. Now that the adrenaline was gone completely it was becoming uncomfortable. Dean's fingers traced up and down his back making Cas snuggle into him even more.

"Cas…baby…look at me," Dean said softly. Cas frowned and raised his head again, swallowing hard at the pure ecstasy written all over his face.

"Dean…you ok?" Cas asked nervously only relaxing a little when Dean nodded. He watched as he reached over to grab his pants, pulling something small out of it.

"Baby…I love you so much…and I wasn't lying when I said you were mine forever," Dean said thickly. Cas's heart stammered in his chest and he struggled to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"I know…and I love you too Dean…" Cas said. Dean sat up, pushing Cas up with him. Dean kissed him so softly Cas's heart wanted to explode.

"Marry me Castiel," Dean whispered and he gasped. He thought that maybe he misheard him but Dean's hand held out a small box. Cas opened it with shaking fingers. Inside was a small silver band. His vision blurred with tears and he looked up at his lover who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Yes," Cas whispered and laughed as he was tackled onto his back, his face being peppered with kisses.

* * *

I hope that made up for the last chapter being crummy...

Also...please let me know if you want me to keep this fluffy or start adding some angst to it?

* * *

There were four songs that helped inspire me with this chapter and if you haven't heard them before, look them up on youtube!

The Animal ~ Disturbed

Burn ~ The Cure

Rocky Mountain Way ~ Godsmack

Just as you Imagined ~ Nine Inch Nails

**_Reviews = love...and faster updates! _**


	8. Misunderstandings

Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites!

Here is to all the angst lovers…do not worry though, it won't last long.

**Warnings**: mentions of past abusive relationships

And…here we go…

* * *

_Can't stop, can't break, who's driving?_

_Sometimes there's no denying_

_Till today I feel I can't lose_

_I'm letting go of what I knew_

_I want you for always _

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_I'm a fool and I don't care _

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_Before you I was only _

_What I let control me_

_You are a revolution_

_Against my own conclusions_

_Till today I feel I can't lose_

_I'm letting go of what I knew_

_And now I say goodbye to the way I used to be_

_There is no room for question_

_Cause your name it sets me free_

_Yesterday's trouble harm me_

_Today's are creeping in_

_So let go of the world around me_

_Cause your love is all I need._

* * *

**_December_**

Castiel sat alone in the library…again. He tried to push past his annoyance but the gleam off his ring just made it so much worse. Dean was supposed to meet him over two hours ago to study. There was no call, no text to let him know what was going on. It was Thursday which meant Dean had only one class that afternoon…Castiel hoped that maybe Dean went to the shop to get some extra hours…and lost track of time? It was an excuse he'd been letting Dean get away with for the past few days.

They had agreed to meet at the library so Cas could help him with some homework…but every time, Cas found himself sitting along for 3 hours waiting for him. He'd either be late or wouldn't show at all. The first time it happened Cas had been extremely worried but Dean just explained that he lost track of time at the shop. The second time was annoying and with the same excuse. It was day four and well.. Cas was just pissed off now.

With an angry sigh he called Dean, keeping his head down to at least attempt to keep quiet. It rang three times and a half times before it went to voice mail. Cas pressed his lips together…Dean intentionally sent his call to voice mail.

"Hey this is Dean…you know what to do!"

"Dean…this is Castiel. I don't know what the fuck is going on but this is the FOURTH fucking time you've stood me up. Call me back god dammit," Cas growled and slammed his phone a little too hard down on the table.

This was so unlike Dean it was throwing Cas completely off. And he knew this man, knew him better than anyone…well besides his brother of course. He had expected Dean to freak out and run away for a few days after the proposal but he did the exact opposite. If anything he became clingy, constantly needing to be in physical contact with him. And even though it surprised the hell out of him, Cas loved every second of it. But now as the new week started…he really didn't know what to think.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he heard a familiar deep British voice say behind him. Cas spun around and swallowed hard. It was that guy Crowley…ever since their first encounter he thought he would have stayed away but he kept coming around. Especially lately.

"Nothing Crowley…how are you?" Castiel asked slumping back into his chair. Pulling off his classes, he threw them next to his phone. His eyes hurt from reading so long…and now his head was starting to throb for many reasons. Crowley pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, dropping his messenger bag on the table.

"I'm just peachy…where's the Neanderthal?" Crowley teased with a sly grin. Cas stared at him and couldn't help the small laugh.

"No clue…if you see him let me know," Cas smiled at him, glad for the company. They sat together for a while, chatting and Cas was actually starting to like the guy. He was pretty charming once you got passed the whole, smarmy tone.

Castiel's head jerked up when he heard a throat being cleared. Dean stood in front of their table with a grim expression, a bag of food in one of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded glaring at Crowley. Cas rolled his eyes and stood up, shoving his stuff into his bag.

"Knock it off Dean. Thanks for keeping me company…I'll see you around Crowley," Cas said with an easy smile. Dean's whole body went rigid as his eyes narrowed at him. Normally, he loved and would even get turned on by the territorial display…but right at this moment…it really pissed him off. Completely ignoring Dean, he pushed past him walking towards the stairs.

"Cas!" he heard Dean shout and he winced, giving the librarian an apologetic smile. Dean finally caught up to him once he was outside. Cas tossed his bag down on the grass and stretched out his body, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"What the fuck was that Cas!" Dean shouted throwing his stuff down next to his.

"Are you kidding me? You really don't know?" Cas asked with a bitter laugh. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is this about me being late? I'm sorry but…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You lost track of time. I believed that the first time…but this is the fourth fucking time Dean! I've been putting off my own shit to sit here in this damn library by myself like a fool…" Cas said through clenched teeth. He was trying so very hard to keep his anger down but it was hard. He never got this mad but he was just so…hurt and pissed.

"Baby…"

"Don't fucking patronize me right now Dean…" He warned shooting him a heated glare. Dean backed away a bit and Cas saw him struggle to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Cas…I'm sorry. I've been trying really hard to get extra hours at the shop…I know you tried calling earlier but my phone died," Dean explained and Cas shook his head. If it wasn't one excuse…it was another.

"Just forget it Dean…I'm really tired and just want to go home now," Cas said softly keeping his eyes on the ground. Dean stepped closer and he tried to fight the instant comforting buzz go through his body when Dean's arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled his face in Dean's neck, breathing in the strong scent of oil and cologne as his clung to his waist.

"I am really sorry Cas…I hate it when you're mad at me," Dean whispered against his ear. Cas nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Dean's warmth.

"I know…let's just go home ok?" Cas said giving the other man a tired smile.

* * *

Dean looked down at Cas as he snored softly in his lap. He smiled a little while his fingers ran through his thick hair. He felt horrible…he really did. It was never his intention to leave Castiel high and dry at the library but he couldn't tell him. The owner of the shop had laid him off and he was trying so fucking hard to find another job. The money Cas made at the coffee shop wasn't nearly enough to help with rent…and he wasn't having any luck finding another job. He even stooped low enough to beg his dad for rent money this month…John had been understanding and even sent a little extra for groceries.

It was disgusting…he had just proposed to Cas and now he couldn't even support them? He wanted to drop out of college but his mother somehow knew, calling and threatening him. The fact that his parents would help him out whenever they could was comforting but it still made him sick to his stomach.

Dean knew he should just tell Cas but every time he tried those fucking blue eyes would stare into him and he just couldn't let him down. He did anyway though every damn time he didn't show up to that library…it was all a lie anyway. He really didn't need help with homework it was just his stupid way of keeping Cas out of the house while he frantically called every mechanic in the area. He had one more interview tomorrow…the very last one. He prayed and hoped that this Turner guy would take him in.

Cas moved around in his sleep, his face pressing into Dean's stomach. He smiled down at him and sighed, fingers tracing along his cheekbones.

"I'll fix it baby…I promise," He whispered closing his eyes tightly.

The next morning he got ready for school, grabbing all of his stuff and giving Cas a clingy hug. His fiancé just gave him a worried look and Dean hurried off before Cas could ask the question he was dying to ask. He drove in the direction of school but once he was out of the sight of their house, he turned towards the garage. It took about 25 minutes to find the place and he was only a few minutes early. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and looked around. Turner's Auto Repair and Restoration was a grungy looking place and Dean smiled. He loved places like this…especially the huge salvage yard attached to it. It reminded him of his Uncle Bobby's. All the other shops were too clean, to modern for his tastes.

"Hey, can. I help…well I'll be damned, Dean fucking Winchester…how are you brother?" He spun around to see a grinning Benny.

"What the hell? Benny? I thought you worked at that club?" Dean laughed hurrying over and giving the guy a quick hug. Every once in a while he'd get talked into going with the others to the club and he'd hide out by the bar. Benny often found him and would keep him company. He was a good guy, a true southern gentleman.

"Oh I still do, but just on the weekend nights. During the day I'm a slave here for the grumpy old coot. What brings you here friend?"

"Well...I'm actually here to try and get a job…" Dean laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're hired boy," He heard a rough voice call out. A skinny black man stood before him with a scowl that could compete with his uncle's. He couldn't help but grin at the similarities between the men.

"Oh yeah? You don't want to see my resume or nothing first?" Dean smirked. Benny shook his head snickering under his breath.

"Don't need to…called over at that other shop you worked at and he gave me all the info…was damn sorry he had to loose ya…even told me you're going to school…could use someone like you…desperately," Rufus said with a huff staring pointedly at Benny who just shrugged his shoulders at him, "And…I knew your Uncle Bobby…the man couldn't shut up with what a good kid you were."

"Dean Winchester," he said with a smile reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"Rufus…now get inside to fill out all the proper forms and whatever…damn kids…" Rufus grumbled hurrying over to the garage, opening up the sliding doors.

"Aw brother…I think he likes you," Benny batted his eyelashes at him and Dean laughed punching him in the arm.

* * *

Castiel tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside of the math building for Dean to show up. Wanting to surprise his boyfriend and be there for him when he finished up. It was 20 minutes past the end of his class and Castiel frowned…Dean was always one of the first ones out the door…and yet not one student had even left the building. Feeling his face frown even deeper he yanked open the door and found the classroom.

It was completely empty…no students…no teachers. What the fuck was going on?!

"Castiel?" He spun around and forced a smile on his face when he saw a girl from his English class.

"Oh hey…" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging her books close to her chest.

"Oh um…I was trying to find my boyfriends class…" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. The girl giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"Well…I don't know who he has but I know Mr. Savari's class was cancelled today," she said. Cas felt his stomach lurch, his grip tightening on his book bag.

"How…why?" Cas asked.

"My best friend has his class…I guess Mr. Savari felt like giving his students a three day weekend since everyone is doing really well in the class," She shrugged and Cas bit down on his lip hard.

"Oh…" was all he could manage to get out.

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you?" She laughed and gave him a small wave before heading down the hall. Cas's vision swayed a bit and he leaned against the wall for support.

Dean was actually lying to him. He was a lot of things but a liar had never been one of them. What would he deem so important to lie about? Cas shook his head and left the building, heading out to the parking lot. He was nearly there when his body went completely rigid…

He wouldn't….Dean would never do something like that….but it was the only thing Cas could think of as to why the sudden change of behavior. All the others had shown the same behavior just before he found them out.

"He's cheating on me…" Cas whispered and felt his chest tighten and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Finding the nearest bench he collapsed down on it and hid his face in his hands.

"Castiel? You alright?" Cas groaned when the Brit's voice grated down his already sensitive nerves. He really didn't want to deal with the guy…

"Do I look fucking alright to you?" Cas snapped fixing a hard stare up at the guy. Crowley held up his hands in defense and backed up.

"Didn't mean to prod at ya…you seemed a bit distraught…" he said and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm more than just a bit…" Cas grumbled. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and glared down at Dean's name.

**Message From Dean:**

_Hey baby, completely forgot that Savari canceled today's class. I went to the garage to pick up some extra time. Me and some coworkers are now getting some lunch at Gallagher's. I'll see you later, love you._

Castiel sighed heavily and shoved his phone back in his pocket a little too roughly. Maybe Dean wasn't lying…a lot of things did slip his mind…

* * *

Dean laughed as Rufus did another awkward victory dance when his dart hit the bull's eye. Benny rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the old man out of the way. Today had gone so much better than he could have imagined…he had a new job…a better paying one at that…Benny worked there so he didn't have to try to fit in with others. And Rufus was so much like Bobby it was easy to get along with the old guy. He could not wait to get home and tell Cas everything…it had been eating away at him but now he could come clean. He smiled down at his beer and chugged it.

"You good taking this sore loser back to the shop?" Rufus laughed at the sulking Benny.

"Yeah, we'll be over in a few," Dean grinned watching him walk out. Benny plopped down next to him and sighed heavily.

"That man is brutal…" Benny laughed taking a swig from his own beer.

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I mean you did just get your ass handed to you by an old geezer," Dean chuckled. Benny pouted at him and then started to laugh, wrapping his arm around Dean's neck pulling him a little closer as the both of them cracked up.

"Dean?" He jerked away from Benny and turned to face a very grim faced Castiel. Dean smiled at him and hopped off the stool.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Dean asked and went to move closer but Cas held out his hand to stop him, taking a step back.

"What the hell is going on Dean? And why are you here with him?" Cas asked his gaze turning icy as it traveled to Benny.

"That's my queue…I'll catch you later brother," Benny said and hurried off. Dean watched him go and met Cas's gaze.

"Well…there's actually something I need to talk to you about…"

" I knew it…I fucking knew it…thanks Dean…thank you very fucking much," Cas growled out and before Dean could even gather what just happened Cas was stomping off towards the door. Dean threw some money on the counter then ran after him; he grabbed Cas's arm wrenching him around to face him.

"Cas will you stop running from me? I'm trying to explain to you…"

"Well save your breath…I really don't need to hear the details," Cas said bitterly and Dean was shocked to see tears actually forming in those big blue eyes.

"Castiel stop! What the hell do you think is actually going on?" he cried out. Cas flinched away from him and Dean bit his lip hard.

"You…and Benny…" Cas pushed out as a few tears spilled down. Dean jerked away from him like he had been slapped.

"You…actually thought…Cas…really?" Dean asked his voice cracking a little at the end. He couldn't believe it…of all the things…

"What else am I supposed to think Dean? You've been lying to me and then I find you here with him…"

"You won't even let me explain!" Dean yelled.

"Because I don't want to hear it!"

"God dammit Castiel I lost my fucking job! Ok? I got laid off a couple of weeks ago and I was already disgusted with myself that I couldn't support us… I couldn't fucking tell you! Today was the last interview I had…the fucking last. Do you know how many mechanics I have called in the last two weeks? Oh wait…I forgot…you don't want to hear all the details!" Dean was shouting and knew his face had gone a dark shade of red. There were tears in his own eyes but he refused to let them fall. Cas was staring at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Dean…"

Dean noticed that people were starting to stare at them. He pulled Castiel towards the alleyway, quickly dropping his hand from his arm.

"I understand you being mad at me for keeping this from you…but you of all people should know that I would NEVER cheat…I am a lot of things but I would never hurt you like that…never. And as for Benny? He works at the shop….oh and I got the job by the way…congcratu-fucking-lations to me…" Dean spat out. Cas reached out to grab his arm but he jerked away from him. He was so angry he didn't know what to do with it all.

"I'm sorry Dean…I…I just didn't know what to think…"

"So you instantly assumed I was cheating…you've known me your entire life and you were there when that bitch broke my heart…how could you even…You're never going to trust me are you?" Dean asked his breath hitching in his throat a little. If this had been the first accusation maybe Dean would have been able to let it slide…but it wasn't. The first one had been a little funny and he was able to tease Cas like crazy, but this was probably the third time. Dean was done. It cut him deep to know that the one person he trusted completely thought so little of him.

"Dean please…I'm sorry…I just get scared…"

"Of what? That I'm going to miraculously find someone better than you? That I'm going to wake up some day and realize that I'd rather have pussy then dick? When are you going to fucking get it that I was serious when I gave you this? That I'm not like him!" Dean said grabbing at his left hand, his fingers touching the cool metal wrapped around his finger. Cas visibly flinched but tried to grab onto his hand.

"I'm sorry…Dean I am so sorry but you have to understand…it wasn't just him…all of my boyfriends cheated on me…every…single…one. I love you so much Dean and as much as my rational side knows and believes you'll never do that…the other side questions everything. That you'll be just like them," Cas said thickly, tears falling freely down his face. Dean swallowed hard running his fingers through his hair. Completely torn between wanting to hold him and just leaving.

He knew about a few of Cas's boyfriends…but he never went into detail about them. He had only known about him…the one that had broken his best friend down to an empty shell of the man he adored so much. He remembered it so clearly it made his chest hurt. Cas had called him, barely making out what he was saying through the heart wrenching sobs. After getting him back to his apartment, he went after the bastard and nearly killed him when he found the smug douche bag in the same bar where Cas met him. It took four guys to pull him off but the message was sent. You don't fuck with Castiel Novak without provoking him. He spent the entire night holding Cas, wanting him to know that he would always take care of him.

"You never told me about the others," Dean said quietly. Cas shrugged wrapping his arms around himself.

"I know…I just didn't even want to deal with it. Dean…I really am sorry," Cas said softly. Dean let out a really hard sigh, raking his fingers through his hair.

He looked at Castiel and his heart squeezed…he loved this man so much but it still hurt.

"Cas…I think I'm going to stay with Sam tonight…just so I can clear my head," Dean swallowed hard and couldn't look at Cas when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"De…please," Cas whispered. Dean started to reach out for him but stopped himself. Cas's arms wrapped tighter around himself. He watched him for a moment before making a final decision…he turned on his heel and stalked out of the alley way. Biting down hard on his lip when Cas shouted after him.

* * *

Cas was curled up in a ball on his side watching an old Danny Kaye movie, Wonder Man. He hadn't moved from that spot all day…he couldn't bring himself too. After his fight with Dean (the first one they ever had) he had stood there for so long, thinking…hoping that he would come back. When it was obvious he wasn't…Cas dragged himself towards his car, driving in a haze to their home.

Cas had wished that Dean would come home that night…or even that morning…but it was nearing midnight on the second day and he hadn't even gotten a text message. Gabe had been his only way in knowing where Dean was.

"Dude, I don't know what happened between you too but I have never seen Dean like this," Gabe said in a whisper. It made him feel horrible and guilty all over again. He understood why Dean kept it from him that he got fired…Dean was insanely prideful and stubborn. If only he would have just listened to Dean instead of flying off the handle and accusing him of one of the worst things. He trusted Dean with his whole heart….now if he could just get his head to feel the same.

It really wasn't his fault though…with four cheating boyfriends…it was pretty hard not be so jaded, When he was a sophomore in high school there was Garrett, who only got with him after breaking up with his girlfriend to see if he really was bisexual…Castiel found him making out with her after only a couple of weeks. The second one was Erik in his junior year, his first serious relationship and even though he wanted and lusted after Dean, he found himself falling a little hard for Erik. 6 months later he found Erik in bed…with Garrett. It was Cas's first heartbreak and Dean couldn't help himself from slashing the guy's tires. The third was senior year and it only took 4 months to find out what a slut Devon was.

The final one was the worst and he still couldn't bring himself to tell Dean everything that had happened. Copeland was amazing at first and Cas being Cas…fell hard and fast. Especially when Dean began to sleep around after all the bullshit with Lisa. He had started to tell himself there was no chance with his best friend so he tried to move on from it. During his freshman year at college, he met Copeland at a café that hosted open mic night. He sat on the stage with his beat up guitar singing with a voice that sent chills up his spine.

Copeland bought him a drink and Cas found himself in the man's bed later that night. He figured it would have been a one-night stand but it turned into a very sexual relationship and went even further into an emotional one. It took 3 months for everything to turn sour. Copeland began to pull away from him, lie to him and every time Cas brought it up, he'd end up on the floor with a busted lip. Every time it happened Dean would get worried and question him but Cas would just let it go. A year…an entire year he dealt with this…dissolving into a pathetic version of himself. Believing that he deserved no better, that he was "lucky" to have Copeland. He went to work one afternoon but was sent home early, he couldn't focus on anything and kept dropping dishes. When he entered Cope's apartment, everything inside shattered. Cope was on the couch fucking a much younger guy, probably still in highs cool. Cas didn't even wait for an explanation, just turned and ran out of the complex.

He called Dean and tried to tell him what happened but all that could come out were strangled sobs. His best friend found him and held him while he cried and screamed in rage until he passed out in the strong arms he missed so much. He woke up the next morning in Dean's bed but the man was nowhere in sight. He returned a couple hours later, covered in bruises and blood. Dean had just looked at him, telling him silently that everything would be ok now. After Cas helped clean him up, he was genuinely shocked when Dean crawled into bed with him, holding him close. It was then the walls around his heart that he tried so desperately to keep Dean out crashed down.

It took a while but Cas finally got over it and found himself buried deep within. Even started dating again despite the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

So now he was wrapped tightly around himself, his knees pulled into the very large BU sweater that belonged to Dean. He remembered the first time Dean had bought it, Castiel had been able to slip underneath as well since it was so huge. The fond memory made him smile sadly, pulling his knees even tighter to his chest. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it, he didn't want to get up so he closed his eyes instead, sinking into a restless sleep.

He felt something push through his hair and his eyes fluttered open, his mouth opening in a small gasp. Dean knelt down in front of him, his fingers threading into his hair.

"Dean…" Cas whimpered and Dean smiled at him, his hand moving to cup his neck. Dean's eyes never leaving his as his thumb traced his jaw line.

"Hi baby," Dean replied leaning in to brush his lips against his cheek. Cas couldn't help the pathetic little whimper leaving his throat. He was so scared that he'd wake up at any moment and Dean really wouldn't be there. His eyes closed without his permission when he felt Dean move closer pressing soft lips to his forehead.

"How long you been lying here?" Dean asked softly, his fingers never once leaving his hair. Cas shrugged as he nudged his head into his fingers and let out a soft moan. Dean sighed and before Cas could realize what he was doing, he cradled him in his arms, picking him up off the couch.

"Dean…what are you doing?" Cas gasped his arms quickly wrapping around Dean's neck. His fiancé just smiled at him, carrying him through the house to their master bathroom. Dean sat him down on the counter and kissed his forehead again. As he turned, Cas's hands shot out, clinging on to Dean's shirt.

Strong arms circled around him, pulling him tightly against a soft but yet solid chest that he had missed so much. He snuggled his face into Dean's neck as the both of them clung to each other.

"I'm sorry I stayed away baby…" Dean whispered and Cas shuddered at the press of those soft lips along his neck.

"It's ok…you're here now," Cas replied, his fingers tangling in the hair at the base of Dean's neck.

Dean pulled away slightly, both of his hands coming up to cup the sides of Cas's neck. He stared at him for a moment before pressing their lips together and Cas whimpered, his entire body trembling. Dean nipped at his bottom lip before slowly pulling away, Castiel watched him step over to the tub to start filling it. Cas couldn't help pulling his knees back up, hugging them close.

The scent of chamomile filled the bathroom and Cas smiled watching Dean run his hand under the water.

"I love it when you wear my sweater," Dean smiled stepping back over to him. Cas blushed and tried to hide his face in his arms but his best friend was having none of that. He let out a hushed moan when fingers pulled on his hair just enough to get him looking back up. Dean grinned at him, his hands moving to gently pull at his ankles, getting them out from under the sweater.

"Remember when you first got it?" Cas snickered raising his arms so Dean could pull it up. Dean bit his lip and smiled, dropping the hoodie on the floor.

"Mmhmm…it was so hard trying to keep my erection from you…when it really gets cold we need to see if we still fit," Dean wiggled his eyebrows making Cas giggle.

"I'd like that," Cas sighed softly with content while Dean ran his fingertips all over his chest and stomach. They had only been a part for almost two days but it felt like so much longer. Every touch sent chills down his spine filling his stomach with butterflies. Cas lifted with his hands so Dean could pull of his boxers, biting down a moan when a few fingers brushed over his rapidly growing cock.

"Damn Cas," Dean groaned. Cas licked his lips as he watched Dean's eyes rake down his body.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Cas whined, his hands yanking on his shirt. Dean chuckled and stepped away, beginning to pull his clothes off slowly. Cas bit down on his lip, his hand tracing down his chest to grip at his throbbing member.

"Nuh uh," Dean grinned smacking his hands away. Cas pouted up at him; Dean pulled him against his bare chest moving in to kiss him. He shuddered at the first touch of Dean's tongue against his lips. He let him beg for it for a moment before opening his mouth. Their tongues collided, rolling against the other almost frantically with need to taste each other. Cas moved his hands down Dean's chest and stomach, sliding them around to grip at his ass, pulling them flush against each other.

"Fuck I missed that," Dean moaned against his swollen lips. Cas nodded, his teeth nibbling along his jaw line.

"Lets get you in the tub Kit," Cas mewled against his throat when he heard the nickname. His legs locked around his waist and Dean lifted him up off the counter. Cas let out a heady moan as his lover's cock pushed against his own. He carefully stepped into the tub and Cas lowered his legs. Dean was good…but he really didn't want to get dropped.

Dean sunk down into the water a filthy moan escaping past his lips. Cas licked his dry lips watching the beautiful man in front of him relax completely in the water. All the stress, worry and built up tough guy walls melting away. Cas loved watching the real Dean come to the surface, it made his body quiver when those green eyes rolled up to look at him a small smile on his lips. Cas grinned and lowered down to his knees, letting Dean put him where he wanted.

Cas relaxed back into Dean, his head falling back on to his shoulder. The smell of chamomile completely relaxing his muscles letting him melt against his lover. Dean's arms wrapped around him, pulling him as close as he could against his chest.

"Kit…I am really sorry for staying away. I had only meant to stay one night and come back to you after work but I passed out when I went to get my stuff from Sam's," Dean laughed brushing his lips slowly along Cas's neck. He shivered and bit his lip, letting his body sink a little lower in the hot water.

"It's ok De… I know you're going to keep apologizing no matter what but it's really ok. I just want to put this all behind us," Cas sighed his entire body humming with content with how happy he felt. Dean's warm, strong body was wrapped around him, protecting him and loving him. The hot water soothed his achy body while the Chamomile made him want to curl up and sleep.

"This was our first fight," Dean huffed out a laugh, pressing his lips to his shoulder.

"I know…and that better be our last," Cas grinned. Dean chuckled, his hands moving all over his torso.

They relaxed in the tub for a while, taking turns giving the other a massage and washing each other's hair. Cas loved being this relaxed with his fiancé but he wanted…needed something so much more.

"Dean please," Cas whimpered in Dean's ear, his hips jerking back against his fiancé's very hard dick.

"Ok, Ok…needy bastard," Dean grinned, turning Cas's face to give him a deep kiss, his tongue swirling in a very delicious way.

"I want you to fuck me so hard…make me feel it for days…please baby?" Cas whimpered, moving his ass to grind slow and hard against Dean. He let out a guttural moan and suddenly he was being shoved forward, his hands gripping the sides of the tub. Water sloshed out onto the floor but he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

Especially when a hard wet body pressed against his back completely.

"You want it right here? Or perhaps over the counter so you can watch those pretty blue eyes turn black while I fuck you," Dean moaned hotly in his ear. Cas cried out when he felt the head of Dean's cock nudge at his entrance. Without thinking he spread his legs as wide as he could, pressing back against the throbbing flesh.

"De…oh fuck De…I don't…I don't know," Cas whimpered, wincing just slightly as the blunt end started to push against the rim of muscle. Dean let out a low growl that sent a shudder through his body. Cas shouted out Dean's name when he felt a hard yank on his hair, making him arch back.

"Decide baby or I will," Dean groaned. Cas swallowed hard and moved out of Dean's arms, surprised that he didn't try to yank him back. Green eyes followed him closely as he got out of the tub; he grabbed a fluffy towel and spread it on the floor of the bathroom. He got on his knees and pressed his chest flat onto the floor, turning his head to give Dean a pleading look. The water sloshed over the edge again as Dean clambered out, making Cas moan loudly when he pressed against him again.

"Fuck me baby…please…I need to feel you inside of me," Cas whimpered and smirked when he felt the harsh jerk of Dean's hips.

There was some fumbling and Cas looked over his shoulder to see Dean rifling through their bath time "sex drawer". He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes when a slicked up finger sunk into his waiting hole. It moved slowly, massaging his insides just before a second wormed it's way in. Cas let out a whine when he felt the fingers spread, stretching him open.

"Dean…please!" Cas shuddered, his lower back rising even higher when a third joined and it felt so good. His whole body was on fire as he moved, grinding down hard against Dean's fingers.

"God you look so beautiful like this Castiel," Dean whispered and Cas damn near came undone but a firm grip held onto the base of his cock.

"Oh no you don't…you can't cum unless I say so," Dean ordered and Cas's eyes rolled up, his fingers gripping the edge of the towel.

"Say it."

"Yes baby…not unless…oh god! Not, not unless you say so," Cas cried out loudly when a fourth finger stretched him even farther. His cock was leaking steadily now, pooling underneath him on the towel.

Cas opened his mouth to beg once more when Dean's very thick, throbbing cock shoved deep into him in one rough thrust. Cas pressed his chest harder against the floor, letting Dean dominate him completely. He rolled his hips, dragging Dean even further into his ass.

"Fuuuuck, Kit!" Dean moaned, his hands gripped the sides of his waist tightly. Cas bit his lip knowing he'd have bruises there. Even though Cas was in a very submissive position, he was still able to roll his hips and make Dean scream his name. He knew it was more visual than anything for Dean.

Dean fell forward, pressing his chest against his own while their asses stayed up in the air. Cas mewled as Dean's hips shoved hard against his ass, his dick dragging in and out of him roughly.

He couldn't breathe, it felt too good and his prostate was getting hit hard with each violent thrust from Dean. He threaded their fingers together and Cas pulled one of their hands under his chest, pulling Dean flush against him. Though the position they were in was sensual and loving, their lower bodies moved harder and faster with each thrust until Dean was practically humping Cas with all he had. Sweat poured off their skin and Cas screamed out when Dean suddenly jerked his chest up off him, their lower bodies slamming together in one final thrust as Dean exploded into him.

"Fuck Dean! Please!" Cas couldn't stop the shouts as his body started to spasm violently back against Dean.

"Cum for me Kit," Dean whispered hotly in his ear. Cas let out a shout and came hard onto the towel.

When their visions finally cleared Dean collapsed down on top of his back; moving his hips to slowly pull his softening member out of him. Cas whimpered but lowered his ass, to lay on the floor in an exhausted heap. Dean wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Cas smiled and was about to say something snarky when he felt something wet hit his shoulder. He looked over and gasped, a few tears had fallen down Dean's cheeks.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, moving them so they were lying on their sides, Cas's hand on Dean's neck.

"I can't ever loose you Kit," Dean whispered and Cas swallowed hard, his eyes brimming with his own tears.

"You never will baby…I love you so much Dean," he said, pulling Dean into him, his head falling onto his chest.

"I love you too Castiel," Dean whispered, his arms wrapping around him, clinging to his body. Cas ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly.

They spent the rest of the night and into the next day in bed, watching old moves as they clung to each other.

* * *

Every Word I Say: Hanson


	9. Movie Night

Thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows!

Since the last chapter was nice and angsty…here's some slashy fluffy goodness for ya :O)

And an interesting pairing made it's way into my mind in the middle of writing this…I haven't seen it yet so I hope it's not too far fetched. It gets increasingly adorable the more I think about it…whoever wants to create the little mash up of names let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel tapped his pencil on the counter, watching as the clock's hands ticked slowly. Three more hours and his shift would be over. Most days he loved working at the little coffee shop but he really just wanted to go home. Things between him and Dean were much better but that didn't mean he wanted to be separated from the man for too long. It was the weekend so of course both of them were working, annoying the hell out of Cas when his alarm went off at 6 am.

A loud crash from behind him made him jump up. He spun around to see one of his younger co-workers bent over a pile of smashed dishes. Cas groaned and rubbed his eyes, it was the second time that day. Samandriel or "Alfie" as Dean nicknamed him, looked up at him sheepishly, tossing some of the bigger pieces into the garbage can.

"You ok?" Cas asked bending down to help. Alfie nodded but kept silent. He watched the boy for a moment before sighing again. When his boss brought Alfie in Cas hadn't been to accepting…just started to order the kid around. He never once complained though.

"Look, Alfie…I'm sorry for always being a dick…"

"What? No…you're not! I just…hate messing up all the time," Alfie explained fishing up the last few pieces. Cas grabbed the broom and swept up the rest of it.

"It's ok…this is your first job right?" He asked. Alfie nodded crossing his arms across his chest, leaning back against the counter.

"Then don't be so hard on yourself…things will get better, promise," Cas smiled at the boy who brightened a little. He clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing towards the back of the shop. In the past year he'd been working there he'd been moved up to Assistant Manager…basically he had to put up with all the bull shit the GM didn't want to "bother" himself doing. Cas stared at the mountain of paperwork on the desk and groaned loudly. He really needed to hire a few more people.

He lost himself in paperwork for an hour before Alfie barged into the office, his face flushed.

"Castiel…I'm sorry to disturb you but….um…your uh…Dean's here," Alfie stammered and Cas couldn't help but smirk. Just the mere mention of his fiancé's name sent his heart stuttering and always made him feel giddy. But he really couldn't help the amusement he felt when Alfie got all red in the face. The poor kid was so innocent he couldn't handle being around someone like Dean. He remembered the first time his fiancé had sauntered in Alfie couldn't even say hello without stuttering like crazy. So of course Dean teased and flirted, turning the poor kid into a blushing, stammering mess. Cas stood off to the side trying so hard to not laugh.

"Thanks Alfie…tell him to come on back…it's ok," Cas snickered when Alfie's eyes went wide.

"But…won't Uriel be upset?" Alfie fidgeted nervously, his eyes darting up to look at the camera. Cas followed his gaze and laughed, reaching over to turn that particular camera off on the main switchboard.

"Nah…he won't even know…let me know if you need help up front though ok?" Cas grinned again and continued to look over the schedule. Alfie scampered away and he almost…almost got completely lost in the paperwork again when he felt strong hands settle on his shoulders. Cas's eyes closed and bit his lip.

"Uriel left you this shit again?" Dean asked close to his ear. He bit his lip and leaned back, pressing his head and shoulders against Dean's stomach. Those hands pressed down from his shoulders over his chest, massaging into his pecks. Castiel let out a deep groan, eyes fluttering closed.

"Mmhmm…I thought being a manager would be more fun than this," Cas grinned, biting down on his lip when Dean's lips pressed into the crook of his neck, his hands moving lower to his stomach.

"You do get the office to yourself and the code to the cameras…that always leads to fun," Dean snickered and Cas felt his cheeks grow hot as the memory quickly flashed into his mind. During the first couple of weeks of being together, Cas had figured out how to turn the office camera off just before Dean showed up to bring him lunch. They served food at the shop but he had brought burgers…and for desert a very nice blowjob.

"I guess," Cas grinned, letting out a soft moan as Dean ran his tongue up his neck, nibbling at his ear lobe, "Did you get off early or something?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much going on today…and if something happens, Benny'll call," Dean answered teeth nipping at the skin along his jaw. Cas moaned softly, nodding his head slightly.

"God, I just want to bend you over this desk…and fuck you so hard Kit," Dean groaned. Cas whimpered as his head was suddenly yanked back by his hair. He was already half hard but at that mere tug he was instantly hard, throbbing in the tight pants he wore.

"Fuck Dean…we'll scare the shit out of Alfie," Cas chuckled licking his dry lips. Dean yanked him up out of the chair and spun him around, pushing him to sit up on the desk.

"The poor kid needs to burn his eyes from the graphic make out sessions he's already walked in on," Dean laughed, pulling their groins hard against each other. Cas let out a moan his head falling back.

"I know…I think he has a crush on you," he gasped out as Dean quickly undid his jeans, yanking them down his legs.

"Fuck baby…already so hard for me?" Dean grinned and Cas tried to give him an innocent look. His boyfriend just grinned at him, his fingers closing tightly around his throbbing cock. A loud moan came out of his throat before he could stop it, making Dean laugh.

"Shhh…innocent ears are probably listening outside," he smirked lewdly at Cas, moving his fist up and down his shaft. Cas swallowed hard and fumbled to get Dean free from his own pants.

"God I want you so fucking bad," Cas whined, grinning when Dean shuddered hard. When he finally got Dean's pants down to his ankles, he was pulled off the desk and spun around again. Dean's hand pressed on his upper back, pushing his chest down.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Cas couldn't help but cry out when Dean's spit slicked finger slid into him. The instant burn rapidly subsided as Dean pumped his finger roughly into him, quickly adding another.

"Kit…gotta be quiet," Dean chuckled and Cas bit down hard on his lip.

"I can't help it….fuck it feels good…oh god please just fuck me already," Cas begged, his heart hammering in his chest. Dean's hand gripped at his shoulder as a third finger pushed into him making Cas gasp, his breathing turning ragged. He whimpered loudly when the fingers suddenly disappeared.

Cas moaned loudly as the first push of Dean's cock against his hole, "You want it baby?" Dean moaned against his ear.

"Fuck yes…please Dean…I need you so fucking bad," Cas whimpered, crying out when Dean pushed into him in one thrust.

"God…wanted you damn all day…couldn't even think straight," Dean grunted out as he pushed his hips roughly against him, punching the moans out of Cas's throat.

"Oh fuck harder baby," Cas moaned jerking his hips back. Dean slid his hands up Cas's back to grip at his shoulders, giving him a couple slow thrusts before slamming into him, going faster with each one.

"Fuck I'm so close…oh god Cas, you feel so fucking good," Dean moaned, his hips starting to loose the rhythm a bit. Cas grinned and started whimpering, knowing how much Dean loved to hear him beg.

"Shiiit, fuck Dean," He moaned, pushing up a little on his hands so he could slam his hips back against him. A hand gripped his hip tightly as their bodies slammed roughly against each other.

"Cum for me baby…oh fuck…Cum for me Cas," Dean groaned out and Cas fell forward as he came hard, spilling all over the desk and floor. Dean cried out loudly as he collapsed against him, spilling into Cas. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath as his body jerked with the aftershocks. Dean licked up his neck and sucked hard on the skin behind his ear.

"Fuck…we…should do this more often," Dean chuckled, slowly pulling out of him. Cas bit his lip and shuddered at the feeling of his fiancé's cum dripping down the back of his legs.

"Mmm, I don't know if I'd be able to handle that though," Cas grinned grabbing a few tissues off the desk to clean himself off. Dean pouted at him as he pulled up his pants.

"Do you really have to stay for another hour? Can't you come home early?" Dean asked leaning down to kiss him. Cas grinned, grabbing the sides of his face, sliding his tongue teasingly into Dean's mouth.

"You know I do De, I can't leave poor Alfie here by himself," Cas laughed running his fingers through his short hair. Dean sighed and nodded, dropping his head on his shoulder.

"I'll just stay here until you're off then," he grumbled and Cas pushed him away playfully before getting to his feet.

"You can always go to the record store while I finish up…you don't have to stay here," Cas said pulling up his pants, biting his lip when they pushed against his sore ass. He'd have a little trouble sitting later but he didn't care…it was well worth it. Arms wrapped around him from behind and Cas sighed softly relaxing back into his fiancé's warm body.

"I know…but I want too," Dean whispered softly making Cas shiver. It was very rare Dean got overly clingy with him, he just wanted to stay right there in that spot for hours but there was a tentative knock on the office door. Cas squeezed Dean's arm before pecking his lips.

"Hey Alfie," He said opening the door. Alfie's face was dark red and his eyes were even wider. Cas blushed just a tad but he was far too amused to even feel embarrassed.

"S-Sorry to bug you but…we're kinda busy and…" Alfie stammered and Cas smiled, he guided him back up front and quickly took his place behind the drink maker while the poor boy took orders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean saunter out and plop down at one of the tables closest to the register. Cas rolled his eyes…he was going to give Alfie a freaking stroke.

6 o'clock finally rolled around and Cas stretched his arms above his head, arching his back a bit. He really needed to start swimming or running again. The muscles in his legs were constantly cramping up on him…and the sex did not help matters at all. He laughed to himself as he remembered the other morning, he had been riding Dean hard when a freaking Charlie horse ripped through his shin. Even though they had to stop Dean had been so sweet trying to massage it out.

"You ready to go baby?" Dean asked leaning against the counter. Cas looked up and smiled; he opened the register to pull out the money drawer. Alfie was trying to look like he wasn't listening to them as he cleaned the espresso machine.

"I just have to count this real quick. Be nice," Cas smirked flicking his eyes to the younger boy.

"I'm always nice…hey Alfie, how bout I help ya," Dean grinned walking over to him. Cas rolled his eyes and hurried off to finish off the nightly paperwork.

* * *

Dean whistled to the music still playing over the shops radio, his hands quickly wiping down the tables. Alfie was on the other side of the dining room sweeping, his hips moving just slightly to the beat. He looked up and grinned at the younger boy, he was way too freaking cute to still be single. Benny's face popped into his head and the way he had looked at Alfie when they got coffee yesterday morning…he felt his lips pull up into a mischievous grin. Oh this would be good…

"Hey Alfie…you straight?" Dean asked so nonchalantly it threw Alfie off completely, he froze and just stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Um…I uh…no…not really," Alfie stammered quickly hurrying back behind the counter. Dean laughed softly and followed him, throwing the towel into one of the red buckets.

"What do you mean not really?" Dean asked. He leaned back against the counter, his arms crossing over his chest. Alfie's face flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really…don't know. I've, never been with anyone," He answered and Dean smiled gently, dropping his teasing he always threw at the kid.

"How old are you?"

"19…"

"Well…why don't you come out with us tomorrow night then? We're meeting up with my brother and his boyfriend for the Christmas marathon they're having at one of the theatres near campus…I might know someone who'd be interested," Dean grinned, praying that his friend wouldn't eat this kid alive.

"Really? Interested in me? Dean…I know you like to tease me and…whatever I'm fine with that…but seriously…if you're messing with me…it's not cool," Alfie said lowering his eyes to the ground. Dean frowned and sighed, the kid was so much like Castiel he should have realized how easily it was to believe that he was getting yanked around.

"Hey, no it's not like that all. And I only tease you cause I think you're a good kid and I like you…hell you should see how I treat my brother and his boyfriend," Dean grinned moving to stand next to him. The boy shrugged and Dean sighed, moving to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not fucking with you Samandriel, I swear. I really do have a friend who thinks you're cute as hell, shit he wouldn't shut the fuck up the entire day about you," Dean grinned watching Alfie's cheeks burn and a small smile tug at his lips.

"Ok…I'll come…" he said and Dean beamed at him. Cas came back around the corner and eyed him carefully. He mouthed 'later' and helped both of them clean up the rest of the shop.

It was about 30 minutes later when they finally got into the Impala to drive home. Cas scooted closer to curl into his side, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Tired Kit?" he asked, snickering at the huge yawn.

"Yeah…today was freaking busy…and it didn't help that my sex crazed boyfriend came in demanding deliciously rough sex," Cas purred in his ear. Dean smirked squeezing Cas's knee.

"So…what were you and Alfie talking about when I came out of the office?" he asked. Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Oh…you're either gonna kill me or think I'm a fucking genius."

"What did you do now?" Cas asked sitting up giving him a leveling glare. Dean bit his lip and instead of answering, pulled his phone out to call Benny.

~line break~

Cas hurried around the house trying to make sure he grabbed everything. Blankets, food, sweaters, and pillows…he spun around to face a chuckling Dean and glared at him.

"Don't start with me…I still can't believe you want to try and pair up Benny and Alfie!" Cas exclaimed waving his hands in the air. When he had heard Dean bring up the idea to the guy, Cas nearly fainted. Little Alfie…with Benny? The guy was nice and he liked him sure…but he was huge and overpowering…ok maybe he was being just a tad over protective.

"Babe…come on, you know Benny will behave himself," Dean chuckled and Cas threw a pillow at him which he easily caught.

"I just don't know what the hell you were thinking…ugh!" Cas groaned flopping down on his back hitting the mattress with a dull thud. The bed dipped next to him and opened one eye to stare at a still grinning Dean.

"I happen to think it'll be a good thing…Benny saw the kid for like 2 seconds and was smitten. He's a southern gentlemen Cas…unlike me he actually has manners," Dean joked. Cas sighed and pulled himself up enough to lean on his elbows.

"How old is Benny?" he asked biting his lip. Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed at his face.

"Their age difference is the same as Sammy and Gabe's…Benny's 24…" Dean replied and looked at him. Cas nodded getting to his feet to grab all the stuff. Even though they'd be inside, he knew it was still going to be freezing. The theatre they were going to held marathons every month; one of the rooms would be completely clear of seats so couples could lie down. Cas had gone with Balthazar once when they briefly dated…it had been crazy awkward but he'd been dying to go again. When he saw they were going to be playing White Christmas he knew Dean couldn't say no.

"Come on baby, we're gonna be late," Dean said holding out his hand. Cas looked up and bit his lip; he was staring at him with such warmth it made his chest squeeze. Cas dropped the bag he was carrying and just curled up against Dean's chest, his face pressing into the crook of his neck. Dean hummed softly, his arms circling around him tightly.

"You're gonna make me want to just stay here," He whispered and Cas giggled kissing his neck. He finally pulled away and sighed, letting Dean lead him through the house.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the theatre, gazing through the mirror casually to catch Alfie nervously picking at his hands. He really hoped tonight went well or he'd never hear the end of it. They crawled out of the car to see Gabe and Sam talking with each other near the entrance. Dean waved over at them before helping Cas pull out the blankets from the trunk. Alfie hugged his pillow to his chest, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Dean patted his shoulder, pulling him towards the others. He looked over to see Benny's old truck park and hurry out of it.

"Oh good, thought I was gonna be late…hey brother," Benny grinned giving Dean a hug before going to Castiel to give him one. Dean watched Alfie carefully, grinning at the widening of his eyes and flush on his cheeks. Oh yeah…he knew it.

"Benny, this is our friend Samandriel…we call him Alfie," Dean introduced the two. Benny smiled and bit his lip looking the younger boy up and down slowly.

"Hello there Samandriel…you mind if I call you Alfie as well?" Benny asked politely. He blushed and nodded, a smile trying to tug its way on his face. Dean looked over at Cas who was watching them intently.

"Oh the beginnings of love," Gabriel teased, quickly ducking Benny's hand that flung out to smack him in the head. Sam barked out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Gabe "protecting" him from Benny. Alfie just smiled watching them, his fingers loosening just a bit on their grip on his pillow.

"Told you," he whispered but Cas just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah…the nights not over yet," He grumbled taking Dean's hand. The group went to the window to pay for their tickets…flushing with pride when his friend paid for the younger boy as well before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh shut up," Cas laughed shaking his head. Dean just grinned wide, moving with his friends to find a nice spot in the middle of the theatre. They spread out their blankets and Dean crashed down on his pillow, stretching out his body.

"I'm so glad we're not sharing…Dean's a freaking hog," he heard Sam chuckle.

"Watch it Sammy," he laughed opening his eyes to see Gabe on his right pulling out snacks from his backpack. On his left Benny was sitting down, leaning back on his hands, talking softly with Alfie. He didn't look as terrified as before and it made him smile…they really did look cute together.

"Ugh, I hate to admit it…but you did good De," Cas whispered against his ear. He chuckled pulling the man on top of him. Cas straddled his stomach lying his head on his chest.

The lights dimmed just as the last few couples hurried inside, Dean moved a bit so both of them could see the screen, complaining loudly when Cas tried to move off of him. He laughed and just snuggled even closer to Dean. The first movie was Scrooged which Dean loved. The second one was a scary Christmas movie that was too horrible that he couldn't even remember the name of it. The third was Cas's favorite, White Christmas. He snickered, running his hands up and down his back while Cas hummed along with the songs. Dean moved his head around to catch a glimpse at the others.

Gabriel was sitting up, Sam's head in his lap. They were both watching the screen sleepily, one of his hands tangling in Sam's hair while the other rubbed his stomach lazily. Benny was leaning back on his hands still but Alfie had moved to lean back against him, his arms resting against Benny's bent knees. One of his hands moved up Alfie's side to his neck, kneading the muscles there. The younger boy turned his head and bit his lip before Benny leaned in slowly, pressing their lips together in a very chaste kiss. Dean couldn't help but snicker a little. Cas's head raised a little and gasped when Alfie's hand moved to the back of Benny's neck, deepening the kiss a little.

"Holy…I think we may have influenced him a bit too much," Dean snickered. Cas shook his head, giving him a little kiss before turning his attention back on the screen.

* * *

Cas felt lips brushing the back of his neck as his eyes fluttered open. He was on his side on the blanket, arms pulling him closer into the warmth at his back. The movies were on repeat just to have something playing in the background while the couples slept. That was one of the best things about the marathons, they went on until the morning where the theatre served breakfast. He lifted his phone to his face, it was near 4 in the morning. He groaned softly wondering what the hell had woken him up.

Dean muttered something in his sleep, Cas smiled about to pull the blanket over his face but something caught his eye. _Holy shit… _a shirtless Benny was hovering over Alfie as they kissed, their hips grinding hard against each other. The younger boy threw his head back and bit his lip hard trying to quiet his moans. Benny traced his lips down to his neck where he sucked on the pale skin, making Alfie gasp.

"Mmm, love the pretty little noises you make for me baby," Benny growled as Alfie shuddered, his fingers digging into his lower back. They shared a naughty little smirk before their lips met again, kissing noisily as their hips moved in earnest, Alfie's legs wrapping around the older man's waist.

Cas really should have just rolled over and tried to ignore the noises his friends were making but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Alfie let out a whimper as his hips jerked hard, his head falling back against the pillow breathing heavily as Benny shoved his head into his shoulder, muffling his moan. After a minute he finally pulled away with a huge grin on his face, leaning down to kiss Alfie softly.

"Damn…I'd really like to keep you," he whispered making Alfie chuckle. His hands traced up his chest to pull him back down by his neck, kissing him.

"I'm ok with that," He whispered back. Benny's face broke out into a huge grin. He rolled onto his side, snatching up the blanket to cover them both as Alfie pressed his face into Benny's chest, sighing softly.

Cas took in a calming breath and tried to let it out slowly…why did he have to have such sex-crazed friends? Dean kissed his neck and he turned a little to see Dean's eyes open, watching him with a knowing smirk.

"Don't say a word," Cas warned rolling over to hide his blushing face. Dean snickered attacking his neck with his teeth. He squirmed and finally looked at him, letting Dean roll on top of him, teasing his lips with a mere brush of his.

"Dean," He whined, grinning when he finally got he what he wanted. Dean sighed against his lips, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth. Cas moaned, his hands moving down to grab at Dean's ass, pressing them together even tighter. He heard a muffled laugh and looked over at Benny shaking his head at them.

"Horn dogs…" He snickered.

"Like you're one to talk brother," Dean shot back, returning his lips to Cas's neck, making him giggle and try to hide his face again.


	10. You wanna do what?

Thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows, it always makes me smile!

Here is some more fluff for ya…along with some dirty sex!

Bendriel make a big appearance in this as well ;O)

* * *

Castiel cursed under his breath hurrying to the door of the shop, trying to keep his wool long coat wrapped around him. Working on Christmas Eve should just be…illegal. But…gotta love consumerism and the corporate world! He finally got the stupid door open and flew inside the warm building. He had about an hour to get everything up and running before Alfie got there to finish opening while he started the morning paperwork.

After a week of non-stop begging and threatening to quit, Uriel finally relented and hired another manager… and he was happy…except now he had to be the one to train the guy. He had yet to meet him either…thankfully he didn't really have to think about that until the day after Christmas.

Soon the shop smelled like fresh brewed coffee and warm breakfast sweets. He grinned putting in a few extra for he and Alfie. It was against the rules but Cas really didn't care…he had to work on Christmas Eve…he should be at home, snuggled on the couch in a fluffy blanket with his fiancé. He was all set to do so when that bastard Uriel decided to stay open at the last minute…asshole. Alfie offered to come work to help him out which he was grateful for…and they were only open from 7-1…still seemed like such a waste of time.

He heard a soft tapping at the door and quickly turned to see Alfie waving at him. He hurried over and pulled the door open.

"Shit it's cold out!" Alfie exclaimed making Cas laugh. The kid hardly ever cussed but now that he was hanging out with them more…he was really starting to open up. Oh how he and Dean loved to corrupt the poor guy. Sam and Gabe were just as bad.

"Yeah I know…thanks for coming in today…we're going to be freaking dead except for maybe a few regulars," Cas sighed locking the door back up. Alfie gave him an irritated look.

"Uuuugh, today is gonna go by so freaking slow," Alfie groaned with disgust. Cas chuckled as he followed the younger boy into the office. He watched in amusement as Alfie threw his coat onto the desk like he owned the place. It made Cas smile that he was becoming more confident in himself, in all honesty, he really had Benny to thank for that. The two had been dating for maybe a little over a week and he'd never seen Alfie smile as much.

"Most likely…are you guys still coming over tonight?" Cas asked pulling the drawers out of the safe. Usually for the 24th, they would drive home but they wanted to spend it with each other, then they would drive home Christmas Day.

"If you still want us too," Alfie blushed as he smiled shyly.

"Of course…it'll be fun," Cas replied. Alfie nodded and hurried out to the front.

Just as Cas predicted, the place was slow as all hell…regulars stopped by right at open to get their fix but they left huge tips for the boys to split later. He sighed heavily, heaving himself up on a counter. Snatching up one of the muffins he baked earlier he took a small bite, groaning as the cinnamon hit his taste buds.

"Cas…can I have one?" Alfie asked the drool practically dribbling from his lip. Cas barked out a laugh as he held out the plate. Alfie grinned and damn near shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

The door dinged and he was about to jump down when he got sight of familiar green eyes and leather jacket. Cas grinned and put down the muffin so he could run over to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean's smile was so happy and beautiful it made his heart thump a little harder. He jumped into Dean's open arms, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa!" Cas laughed when Dean picked him up, his legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

"Hi baby," Dean grinned, leaning in to press his lips against Cas's neck. He giggled and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply.

"Jesus you two…acting like you haven't seen each other in years…get outta my way," Benny teased. Cas pulled away enough to playfully glare at him.

"Ah…there's my sweet," Benny smiled walking around them to get to Alfie. He was still sitting on the counter watching them with a slight blush on his face. Benny sauntered over and leaned in to brush his lips gently over Alfie's. The younger closed his eyes and bit his lip when Benny pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Cas asked as Dean walked them back over to the counter. He set Cas down gently, laughing when he tried to move away but didn't get very far.

"We figured you guys were bored and wanted to give ya some company," Dean smiled giving him a small kiss. Cas smiled brightly at him wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"No one has come in for the past hour," Cas sighed dramatically making Dean chuckle.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dean asked against his ear, nipping at his neck teasingly. Cas sucked in a breath and swallowed hard, before he could answer Alfie yelped. He looked over and started laughing. Benny had Alfie slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Cas, you mind showing me how to turn off that camera in your office…don't want lil Alfie here to get in trouble," Benny smirked. Cas rubbed his face and tried to stop laughing.

"Ok…we may have corrupted him just…a little too much," Dean said shaking his head. Cas jumped off the counter leading the way back to the office. Clicking the right buttons, he turned off all the cameras in the store except for the one aiming at the front door. Uriel never checked them unless there was a robbery or if something expensive broke.

"Have fuuuuun," Cas chuckled ducking quickly when Alfie threw something at him as he closed the door.

* * *

Alfie took in a deep breath as he leaned up against he desk. Castiel, Dean…pretty much everyone was convinced that he and Benny were already having sex…which was so far from the truth. He didn't try to correct them though…cause he wanted it, Benny was the one stopping them.

That night at the theatre…Alfie hadn't lied when he told Dean he'd never been with anyone…he had a very religious childhood. Being home schooled by his mother and lived in fear of his preacher father left him a very sheltered teenager. And thanks to one of his rebellious friends, he had a very small window to the outside world. The Internet became his salvation and he craved to get out of his small closed-minded town. His friend Zeke sent him pictures of the college he was applying too and Alfie craved to go. So he sent in his application and when the acceptance letter came with a scholarship attached…he tried to not scream too loud.

Both his parents had flipped out when he announced he was moving to Boston instead of following his father's footsteps. They denied him any financial aid but Alfie was ok with that, he just needed to get out of there. He moved in with Zeke and when he took his first walk around Copley Square…he finally felt the bubble suffocating him finally pop. It took a while but he got the job working at the coffee house with Castiel who he completely envied in the beginning. Especially when Dean started stopping by regularly…at first he thought they were just friends but…he walked in on them making out in the office.

He should have been embarrassed…but his body went up in flames with how hot he felt. Watching Castiel and Dean together was like watching porn (which he discovered with Zeke's help)…and when Dean started teasing and playfully flirting…it kind of made his heart hurt a bit. Deep down he never believed someone like Dean would ever be interested or even look twice at him.

Then walked in Benny…god one look at him and Alfie knew he was in trouble. Then the night of the movie marathon…he had been so nervous and scared, Dean figured it was because he was inexperienced which was sadly true…but it was more than that. He wanted to do the things he saw and heard Cas doing with Dean in the office…the others didn't know but he was the one who actually initiated it.

After their first small kiss that turned him into a trembling mess, they were lying next to each other when he found the courage to crawl on top of the older man. Benny had smiled at him before kissing him softly but Alfie wanted, needed more.

Which was how he found himself underneath Benny, grinding up against him chasing some kind of release. He had pleasured himself before but the feeling of that hard body on top of him…it had felt way too good.

"_Damn, I'd really like to keep you."_ Those words had turned him into a mess…he thought he'd wake up and it would be all a sweet dream. But when he did wake up the next morning, Benny was still cradling him in his arms. They got breakfast with the others and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

"Hey…you got that look on your face again…what's wrong?" Benny asked, his hand cupping the side of his face. Alfie gave him a small smile and shrugged; pulling the man closer to him so he could rest his head against his solid chest.

It only took a day of dating Benny to understand why Cas got so clingy with Dean…it was the overwhelming sensation of being cherished…protected. He never felt safer then when he was in Benny's arms.

"Sweet…what's wrong?" Benny asked lifting his chin.

"I don't know…well…I do know I just…don't know how to say it," Alfie blushed trying to move away but Benny's hands framed his face.

"Talk to me cher." Alfie grinned at the little term of endearment…he loved when the bit of Creole accent slipped.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" Alfie asked suddenly and Benny's eyes bugged out a bit before laughing. He felt his face burn and he tried to hide but Benny kept his hands firmly in place, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss.

"Because I'm a gentleman…even though you're a horny little thing… I will not rush you into your first time sweet," Benny smiled and Alfie sighed, a little relieved. He was starting to think it had something to do with him.

"There…are other things we can do if that's what you really want," Benny bit his lip and Alfie grinned, nodding his head.

"I'd like that… a lot," he answered softly, his hands trailing down his chest, moving them slowly to his lower stomach. Long fingers traced up the zipper of his jeans making Benny jerk forward a little.

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna like that too," Benny snickered. Alfie bit hard on his lip as he slipped down to his knees, letting his fingers pull down the zipper, his eyes never leaving the man towering over him.

"Oh god…are we sure the cameras are off?" Benny asked a little breathlessly. Alfie shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. At the moment, he really couldn't care. He pulled down the jeans, swallowing at the growing tent in the man's black briefs. He'd never done this before and he did feel nervous…but he couldn't wait to feel that hard length pushing along his tongue. Alfie shivered and pulled down the briefs as well, his face growing hot at how long the man was.

"Wow…" Alfie gasped, the hot air from his mouth brushing along Benny's dick, making the man shiver.

"All for you cher," Benny grunted, his eyes glazing over a bit. Alfie smiled up at him just before tracing his tongue along the underside of his dick, pressing a small kiss at the head that was already beginning to drip with pre cum.

"Oh fuck!" Benny cried out, one of his hands finding the desk to lean against while the other ran through Alfie's hair. He grinned up at the man and started to lick at the throbbing shaft teasingly and just as Benny was about to ask for more, he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking greedily at his pre cum.

Benny let out a growl and shuddered. Alfie closed his eyes and continued to suck, his whole body starting to tremble with the need for more. Lifting one hand to grip the base of his cock, he pushed his mouth further down until the head hit his throat, making him back away quickly to keep from gagging.

His hand gripped tighter, moving in tandem with his bobbing head, the man above him melting into a shaking mess. Alfie moaned around him, knowing that he…the inexperienced religious freak could turn this mass of man into goo….he nearly came at that realization.

"Fuck cher…I'm…I'm gonna cum…" Benny moaned loud, it turned into a growl as Alfie kept his mouth locked onto him, sucking even harder. The pre cum had been a tease, he wanted it to fill his mouth. Benny's hips started to jerk forward and Alfie opened his throat just in time for the head of his cock to push in. He gagged just a bit but continued to swallow him down. Benny shouted something he didn't understand and then his mouth was being filled with his cum. He tried to swallow it all but some dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Alfie moaned softly when Benny started to pull away but he clamped his hands on the older man's ass, letting his tongue lick up his mess.

"Oh god Alfie…stop…too much baby," Benny snickered pulling on the boy's hair just a bit. Alfie grinned and licked his lips pushing to stand on shaky legs. Benny wrapped his arm around him attacking his lips with his own. Alfie froze in shock when he licked into his mouth, moaning at his own taste on his tongue.

"That was so good…want me to return the favor?" Benny growled, his hand cupping at his groin. Alfie whimpered and pushed into his palm, nodding.

"Good," Benny winked before dropping down to his knees.

* * *

"So…what do you think they're doin in there?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows at Cas. His fiancé gave him pointed look as he started to clean up the shop, packing up all the sweets. Dean couldn't help licking his lips, Cas was supposed to throw them away but every once in a while, he'd bring home the extras.

"Probably the same thing we end up doing," Cas snickered. He continued around, cleaning up whatever mess they managed to make. Dean watched him for a minute before he grabbed a towel to wipe off the already clean tables. Once everything was clean and all Cas had to do was count the money, they sat up on the counter next to each other.

"So…what do I get for being right?" Dean grinned. Cas rolled his eyes putting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid to ask what you would even want," Cas laughed. Dean massaged his fingers along the inside of Cas's thigh, grinning when he heard the hitched gasp.

"You'd be…extremely surprised to say in the least," Dean bit his lip and mentally berated himself when he felt the blush rising up his neck. To be honest, it was something he'd been wanting for a really long time but never knew exactly how to even bring it up. Their relationship was clearly defined…he was the top, the dominant while Cas was the bottom…no matter how demanding the guy got. And though he'd given Cas plenty of blowjobs…nothing would compare to their first night together when Cas practically fucked his mouth.

"Oh yeah? Tell me then," Cas grinned, his legs spreading just a bit when his fingers brushed over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Mmm, not here. Tonight," Dean grinned pulling his hand away. Cas let out an annoyed whine when the office door finally opened. Benny held Alfie's hand as they re-emerged. Both had flushed faces and sated smiles.

"Guys have fun?" Dean asked and Alfie turned even darker, hurrying behind the counter to try and find something to do.

"Be nice Dean," Benny growled, Dean shrank back a little and Cas laughed, pulling the drawers out of the registers.

* * *

"Holy hell Alfie and Castiel…that was probably the best freaking meal I have ever had," Gabriel groaned rubbing his full stomach. The boys all nodded their heads in agreement as they cleaned up the kitchen. Cas and Alfie smiled proudly at each other taking their glasses of wine into the family room to relax.

After going shopping to get stuff for that night's dinner and Christmas morning breakfast everyone met up at the house. Castiel and Alfie instantly started making dinner while the rest of them played Sam's Xbox. Castiel nearly had a fit from laughing so hard when Gabriel put in his Zumba disc, not really explaining what the game was about. Surprisingly enough Dean had done exceptionally well.

"It's all in the hips…and trust me I get lots of practice…don't I Kit?" Dean had asked while the others tried to catch their breaths. To their shared chagrin Alfie got a very clear video of them…and of course he sent a copy to Castiel. Oh the blackmail!

Dinner was different to say in the least…Alfie was more about fancier foods while Cas liked to cook very simple things. They worked well together in the kitchen that made Cas smile and appreciate the younger boy even more. They ended up with baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and rolls. Cas surprised them all with pumpkin cheesecake with a pinch of peppermint flakes on top. He had to smack both Dean and Gabe from taking nearly half the pie for themselves.

Since they cooked, the others agreed to clean up the kitchen for them. Castiel watched them with a small smile on his face…it was a perfect evening so far.

"Ugh…how can you drink this?" Alfie made a face and put the wine glass on the table.

"It's an acquired taste I guess," Cas shrugged his shoulders taking a small sip of his. Benny walked over and handed Alfie a beer, swiping the glass away. He leaned in to give him a small kiss.

"My sweet drinks the real stuff…none of that pansy ass shit," Benny drawled. Cas rolled his eyes but continued to smile at the blushing Alfie.

"Are we the only ones who don't have disgusting nick names for each other?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

"The only thing I have ever heard him call you is Samsquatch…and it doesn't sound very endearing," Dean laughed quickly dodging the towel snapping from Gabriel.

"Well…it is true…though the name I picked out for you Dean would have been so much better then 'De'," Gabe grinned. Cas shook his head and shrank down on the couch.

"….And what would that be midget?" Dean asked leaning on the counter.

"This is gonna get ugly," Cas whispered to Alfie.

"Oh…well you call him Kit so I thought he could call you Puppy," Gabe's grin vanished when Dean snatched up the sprayer, getting him right in the face. Gabe coughed a little but he quickly retaliated with whipping Dean with his towel.

"Whoa watch it!" Benny growled when Gabe accidentally got him instead. Benny grabbed Gabe into a chokehold and chuckled darkly when Dean sprayed him again in the face.

"Sammy!" Gabe cried out but Sam knew better. He backed away until he could jump over the couch where the other two were hiding.

"Ok…we're the youngest of our boyfriends…and yet…." Alfie said pointing at the three of them still playfully fighting.

"But they're cute!" Cas laughed.

"I am not cute! I'm manly as fuck!" Dean shot back.

"Are you guys gonna join us to watch a movie or you gonna keep playing with yourselves?" Alfie asked, his face going almost a bruising shade of red when he realized what he just said.

"Well when you put it that way…" Gabe laughed pulling easily out of Benny's arm. The three quickly cleaned up the kitchen, along with their new mess. Everyone changed into their pjs before returning to the couch. Sam and Gabe got the bigger couch. The rest settled on the other two smaller couches.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, pulling him back against his chest. He felt his entire body relax into the heat of his fiancé's body as Dean pulled up their blanket trapping in the warmth.

"Um…what are we watching anyway?" Benny asked running his fingers through Alfie's hair slowly. The younger snuggled into him and let out a deep sigh. Cas watched them for a moment and couldn't fight off the giant smile growing on his face. They really were cute together. Dean grabbed up the remote and surfed a while before everyone agreed on just watching How I Met Your Mother seasons 1-8. They were pretty much through season 3 when Cas got up. Dean watched him carefully as he stretched with his arms reaching over his head. He caught the heated look in Dean's eyes and grinned saucily at him before rushing off towards the guest bathroom.

He did his business and was just patting his face dry from washing it when the door pushed open slowly. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned when blown out green eyes met his in the mirror. Dean closed the door and locked it, Cas bit his lip his eyes watching him carefully.

Dean stepped up behind him, pressing his groin up against Cas's ass, grinding very slowly. He let out a soft moan and went to turn around but Dean caged him in with his arms.

"You never told me what you wanted earlier…for winning…" Cas swallowed hard, his heart starting to beat faster. Dean smiled at him as he leaned in, biting gently at his neck.

"Don't know if we'd be able to do it in here though…we can always save it for another night," Dean grinned. Cas bit hard on his lip fighting hard to keep his eyes open.

"De…please tell me," Cas whimpered when Dean's fingers hooked into the band of his pjs, sliding them down until they could fall by themselves. Warm fingers wrapped around his dick, all the blood rushing down to his quickly hardening member.

"Mmm…have you ever…thought of…you know," Dean pressed his still clothed dick against his ass, the tip sliding between his cheeks to nudge at his hole making Cas gasp a little loud, "…being on top?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas stared at him in the mirror and swallowed down the loud moan trying to make its way through his throat. Top? Him? In all his relationships he'd been the bottom and with…the last one he wasn't even allowed to even suggest something like that.

Dean's lips brushed along the side of his throat while his hand sped up just a bit, it was difficult to even keep a straight thought…let alone even think about something like that.

"I uh…never really did…" Cas said lamely. Dean smiled at him and Cas cried out when his fiancé rubbed the tip of his dick with his thumb.

"Well baby….that's what I want…I want you to fuck me good and hard until I'm screaming your name…you want that Kit?" Dean whispered. Cas whimpered loudly, his hips jerking between the firm grip around his shaft and the hard muscle sliding along the cleft of his ass.

And god did he want it…he may have never thought of it before but…just the image of him holding Dean down as he fucked him…it was almost a little to much for him to handle.

"Fuck De…yes I want that," Cas moaned. Dean's other hand disappeared and Cas only had a moment to wonder when he cried in pure pleasure when something slicked up, hard and hot pressed into him, nudging at his hole again.

"Please De…just do it…" Cas whimpered pressing his hips hard against him making Dean grunt in effort to hold off. Something thinner took its place and slipped into him, a second finger eagerly joining a moment later.

Cas's brain was a mess…reeling from the pictures of him fucking Dean and the wonderful sensations pressing into him. When his prostate was grazed his hips bucked back so hard Dean snickered, the hand still on his cock released him to grip his hip.

"It's amazing…how you go from being completely peaceful to this…" Dean huffed out a laugh, sliding a third finger in effortlessly. Cas couldn't form any coherent words…let alone a witty comeback. It was slightly embarrassing how easily he dissolved in a shaking sweaty mess.

"You…fucking love it," Cas finally managed to gasp out, his entire body trembling. Dean sucked on his neck hard as his fingers slipped from him.

"Oh fuck yes I do…I love every inch of this quivering body…and it's all mine baby," Dean growled before pushing into him with one quick thrust. Cas tried to bite down his loud moan but most of it came out, his knuckles turning a little white with the death grip he had on the counter.

"Fuck De…god that feels so good," Cas moaned as Dean started thrusting into him, his hands gripping his hips tightly. Dean didn't reply, just smirked at him in the mirror, his own hands sliding up his sides to pull off his t-shirt. Cas moaned as warm fingers trailed along his rips, pinching his nipples slightly on their way back down. Dean sped up, his hips punching out every moan and breath Cas heaved out.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore, his arms were shaking too much. Just as he was about to collapse one of Dean's arms snaked across his chest, holding him up against his own. Cas moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Dean's furiously beating heart on his back.

Dean brushed a loving kiss on his jaw and Cas pressed his lips together tightly, the tightening in his gut beginning to unravel.

"Dean…I'm close…oh fuck…I'm so close," he moaned. Dean's other hand gripped the edge of the counter, his hips slamming into him roughly. A few thrusts and Cas was crying out loudly, spilling against the counter. When he finally caught his breath., Cas smiled lazily at him in the mirror, loving the feeling of Dean completely pressed into him.

"Cum for me baby…please," Cas begged softly and Dean moaned loudly, collapsing onto Cas as he spilled into him. Cas closed his eyes and purred softly as he savored the feeling.

"Fuck…I love it when you purr like that baby," Dean groaned pressing his face into the crook of Cas's shoulder. He licked his lips and managed to do it a little louder, pressing back against Dean to keep him inside.

"Shit Cas…trying for round two?" Dean laughed. Cas bit his lip and blushed a little.

"Not that I'm complaining, I love when we can go more than once…" Dean smiled running his hands up and down Cas's back. He slowly pulled out and Cas giggled when Dean dropped to his knees.

"And I love it when you do that," Cas moaned when he felt the first brush of Dean's tongue.

"Gotta take care of you don't I?" Dean smirked, his tongue cleaning up his mess, getting a few whimpers out of Cas when his tongue dived into him a couple of times.

"God and you do…fuck you take good care of me," Cas moaned, his head falling down on his arms. Once Dean was satisfied he stood up and gently spun Cas around, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Cas's eyes were a little glazed over and a goofy ass smile on his face but he didn't care. Dean grinned at him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Think we should go join the others?" Dean asked. Cas laughed and snuggled into him, pressing his cold nose into his neck.

"I think they may have heard most of it…"

"Like they haven't before?" Dean laughed. Cas pinched his side a little.

"If we must," Cas said with a groan. Dean took his hand and led him back to the family room, not surprised to see Benny and Alfie making out but Sam and Gabe had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked sitting down on the couch. Cas sank down against him, lying his cheek on Dean's chest. Benny pulled away from Alfie to stare at them for a moment. Cas snorted a little, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Uh…I…don't know actually…" Benny laughed. He gave them a wink and pulled the blankets over their heads and Cas could hear Alfie's muffled laughter.

"Where…." Dean started but stopped when loud moans echoed through the house. He and Cas shared a look before Dean's face turned dark red, "Oh hell no!" Dean struggled off the couch, nearly sending Cas to the floor.

"You are not fucking in our bedroom!" Dean yelled running down the hall. The family room exploded into fits of laughter.


	11. No Place Like Home!

Alright my lovelies…I would reallllly love to hear from you guys and see what you would like to see more of. Or any ideas/kinks that you may like to see. Please let me know!

Happy reading and much love!

* * *

"Babe…wake up, we're here," Dean's soft voice pulled him slowly out of his nap. He peeked one eye open to peer up at him who was smiling affectionately. Cas groaned a little and rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the lingering need to fall back asleep. Sitting up he peeked into the back seat, grinning at the tangled limbs of his sleeping friends.

After spending the morning cooking and opening presents with his friends they finally managed to say goodbye to Benny and Alfie. They climbed into the Impala and made the trip back home to spend the night. Gabe and Castiel had to return to work the day after Christmas, which sucked but hey, gotta make money.

"Wake up you two, we're home!" Cas cheered loudly snickering when Sam grumbled something that sounded like 'fuck you dude'.

"Come on, let's get inside before mom flips her shit," Dean laughed climbing out of the car. Cas smiled at his two friends before following Dean, taking his hand as they climbed up the porch steps.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Mary exclaimed coming through the front door. She grabbed the both of them and hugged tightly. Cas kissed her cheek and blushed a little when she grabbed his left hand.

"I'm so happy for you two," Mary said with a bright smile. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him inside. They were about to pass the living room when a mass of red hair caught his eye.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Cas shouted tackling his mom. She let out a laugh as her arms wrapped around him.

"Mary called and told me you guys were coming down today. I haven't seen you in months, of course I'm going to be here," Anna said kissing his forehead. Cas loved his mom, she was his best friend (after Dean of course) and had always been there for him. His parents had broken up when he was in high school and he didn't hesitate in choosing his mom to live with. He loved his father but they never once got along…especially when Cas came out. Anna accepted it completely and still loved him where as his father wanted to get him help and his older brother wanted nothing to do with him.

That and they wanted to move Chicago…there was no way in hell he was leaving without his best friend so the decision was pretty easy. He hadn't spoken to either of them since then. He hated leaving his mom all alone when he left for college but her and Mary were like sisters so he didn't feel too guilty.

"I'm so glad you're here, I didn't think I'd get to see you…I know how busy you are with work," Cas said getting a little clingy with his mom. She laughed, making him join her on the couch. She pulled him in to rest his head on her shoulder as her fingers carded through his hair.

"Eh, they can manage without me for a day or two," Anna smiled.

"Hey mom, how are ya?" Dean asked smiling at them from the doorway. Cas's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help the ridiculous smile on his face…he absolutely loved how Dean always called her mom as well.

"Good, I see you finally put a ring on the poor boy," Anna chuckled playing with the ring on his finger. Cas blushed and bit his lip to keep from giggling. His mother had all but screamed into the phone when he had called to tell her the news. He expected that more from Mary…

"Yeah, Yeah I know…enough with the whole 'time you two' sheesh…got enough grief from them," Dean teased as Sam and Gabriel finally managed to make their way into the house. Mary tackled Sam making the moose squeak as he caught her in his long arms. Gabe stood off to the side watching them with fondness but he was clearly uncomfortable. He often forgot that Gabe didn't share their history. He just became so ingrained in their friendship it was like he was always there. Cas bit his lip wanting to say something to ease his discomfort but John appeared out of nowhere and clapped Gabe on the shoulder.

"How are ya son? You taking care of Sammy?" he said and Gabe gave him a shy smile.

"Of course…and I'm good, how are you Mr. Winchester?" Gabe asked. Cas chuckled and pulled his head off his mom's shoulder. John snorted and shook his head.

"Boy, do not call me Mr….it's John…."

"Old Bastard seems to work too," Dean piped in ducking quickly from his father's hand.

"Nah, that's my name ya Idjit…about damn time you boys got here! Dean…Sam, get outside and help grill. You two help Mary in the kitchen," Bobby ordered before heading out back. Gabe stared at the man wide eyed and Cas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

Dean lounged back on the couch his feet propped up on the couch's arm. He was watching The Christmas Story with his dad and Bobby while drinking a beer. The others had stayed in the kitchen gossiping. He heard a roar of laughter and shook his head not wanting to know what they were even talking about. He felt a warm hand press on his shoulder and he glanced up to see bright blue eyes peering down at him.

"Hey," Dean said softly. Cas smiled joining him on the couch, lying his head down on his chest. Dean smiled and rubbed his free hand up and down his back. John glanced over at them; he could have sworn he saw a little smile on the old man's face.

Once the movie was over, everyone decided to go to bed. Cas said goodbye to his mom and then joined him up in his old bedroom. Dean stood in the middle of the room staring down at the very small twin size mattress.

"Um…think we can fit like old times?" Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes and walked over to their bag to change. They had managed to fit on the small bed when they were younger but now…there was no way in hell. He shook his head as he stripped down to his boxers then dove onto the bed.

"Oh man…so do not miss this thing," Dean groaned. Cas chuckled walking over to him once he was in his pjs. He looked up at him and bit his lip; Cas looked incredibly sexy. His loose fitting pj pants hung dangerously low showing off the hipbones he loved to lick and nibble on. His skin was slowly loosing its tan and becoming mouthwatering pale. Glasses framed his face while his hair was sticking out in every direction. Wishing he had a camera to capture Cas in this moment.

"I know…nothing like your glorious memory foam at home," Cas snickered. He took off his glasses letting them drop down on the nightstand. Dean moved to press his back against the wall and opened his arms to him. He grinned and bit his lip as he crawled in, pressing his entire body against Dean's

"Mmm, you're so warm," Dean moaned kissing his forehead. No matter how cold it was Cas was like his own personal heater. He loved to use that as an excuse to just cuddle with him in public. Cas nuzzled his face against his chest and Dean smiled pulling the covers over them.

He had no idea how long they slept when Cas bolted up right whimpering. Dean slowly woke up to hear Cas panting softly, his body rocking back and forth.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked sitting up quickly.

"Fucking cramp…uuuugh," Cas groaned trying to massage the bunched up muscle in his leg. Dean frowned and moved to sit at the bottom of the bed. Very gently he put his fingers into his calf and began to massage it. Cas hissed holding his breath until the cramp finally loosened up.

"You ok?" Dean asked his fingers still moving against his skin. Cas bit his lip and nodded before collapsing back onto the bed. Dean grinned at the slight tent in his pj pants. Smirking to himself he allowed his hands to slowly move up his leg.

"Dean…" Cas warned raising his head to give him a playful glare. Dean just grinned at him, his fingers moving higher up his thigh.

"Just making sure your leg is all relaxed…don't want another cramp," Dean said. Cas swallowed hard and bit his lip when his fingers just barely grazed his hardening dick.

"If anything you're going to make it cramp up again," Cas huffed rising up on his elbows. Dean shrugged and bent down to kiss his knee.

"Well if it happens, I'll be here to help out," Dean grinned, chuckling as Cas smacked his shoulder. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of his pants, pulling them down a little roughly. Cas's breath hitched and his hips raised so Dean could yank them off.

"Dean…we can't do this here…your parents are right upstairs," Cas giggled biting down on his lip to keep from moaning. Dean licked up his shaft slowly, just barely brushing his lips along his tip.

"Sure we can…we're making up for the naughty things we didn't do in high school…something I will always regret," Dean sighed dramatically, his tongue flicking out to tease his slit. Cas's back arched off the bed and licked his dry lips.

"Well…wanna pretend we're back in high school then?" Cas asked and Dean's head shot up to stare at him.

"For real?" Dean asked a little too excitedly. Cas chuckled and nodded, pulling him up by his hair.

"What would you have done Dean, if you came over to my house one day and caught me masturbating…calling out your name?" Cas whispered making Dean groan. That was something he had fantasized about when they were younger but the other way around.

"Fuck…ok…we're doing this right though baby," Dean grinned getting up and going into his closest to pull on something he would have worn back then. Cas giggled and caught a pair of his own skinny jeans.

"Oh my god…I can't believe these are still in there…I don't think I'll even fit into these anymore!" Cas pouted. He pulled them on and surprisingly he was able to button them up.

"Ok…do we need a safe word or anything?" Dean laughed and Cas shook his head his cheeks turning a bright pink. He licked his dry lips before swooping down to kiss him deeply, shuddering at the taste of his tongue.

"Go or I won't be able to get into character," Cas giggled pushing him away playfully. Dean yanked himself away and left the room as quietly as he could. He knew they could be pretty loud without waking up his parents…and Sammy well…he could just deal with it. He leaned against the wall and tried to recall how he would truly react to seeing Cas this way.

After waiting a few minutes he could faintly hear soft moans coming from the room. He gave himself a mental shake and bit his lip before slowly opening the door. Fingers tightened around the doorknob at the mere sight of a very debauched Cas. Head thrown back, hand down the front of his skinny jeans. There was a picture near him and Dean covered his mouth to keep from chuckling.

He knew which one it was…it was right after he realized how badly he wanted his best friend and he managed to talk him into getting in the photo booth at the mall with him. Dean thought he was being sneaky biting at his friend's neck but what the picture didn't show was the brief touch of his tongue against his skin. Cas had shuddered and that look on his face was forever captured on the picture. The next day he got it enlarged and framed up only to hide it under his mattress next to his porno mags.

"Fuck Dean…right there baby," Cas moaned softly snapping Dean's attention back to the present. His hand was moving in a slow rhythm, thumb sliding over his slit with each up stroke. Dean's mouth watered and he had to clutch onto the doorframe to keep from making any noise. When Cas let out a strangled whimper Dean knew it was time to interrupt.

"Hey Cas….dude what the hell are you doing?" Dean whispered 'angrily'. Cas's hand shot out of his pants and he stood up, backing away from him quickly.

"Shit…Dean…I um…you weren't supposed to see that…why are you here?" Cas asked his voice shaking a bit. Dean swallowed hard…god it was like they were really back in high school all the sudden. He threw down his jacket and closed the door quietly.

"Well I thought we were hanging out tonight," Dean huffed glancing down at the picture. He raised his brow at him snatching up the frame.

"Were you honestly touching yourself…thinking about me?" Dean asked glaring at him a little. Cas dropped his gaze, his fingers picking at his nails.

"I….uh…" Cas stammered and Dean took a few steps towards him, leaving only a few inches between their bodies. Cas took in a quick breath and tried to back up but his ass hit the desk.

"Spit it out Cas…" Dean asked again, his voice dropping an octave. Cas's body shuddered, his hands reaching out sub consciously.

"Dean please…I'm sorry please don't be mad," Cas begged with him. Dean slowly let his scowl melt into a devious grin.

"Tell me honestly then Cas…when you touch yourself, do you wish it was my tongue instead of your fingers on your cock?" Dean whispered, his body closing the distance between them. His friend let out a gasp, his fingers gripping onto the desk tightly.

"Of course not…Dean come on," Cas tried but the blush in his face made it so obvious. He leaned forward putting his hands on the desk, Cas held his breath as he bent back away from him.

"You sure? Cause I think you do…. I think you fantasize about fucking into my mouth…my lips tightening around you, sucking your cum into mouth," Dean groaned and Cas whimpered, his hands reaching out to grip onto Dean's waist, pulling him hard against himself.

"Fuck Dean…yes…I think about all those things," Cas moaned as Dean rolled his hips a little.

"That's what I thought…what would you say if I told you I dream about the same thing? About feeling this," Dean's hand disappeared into Cas's pants to grip onto him, "Filling my mouth?" Cas let out a strangled whine and spread his legs a little to let Dean in closer.

"Oh god! Dean…please," Cas begged. Dean grinned down at him, his hands moving around to grip his ass. Effortlessly he picked him up and set him down on the almost completely bare desk. Dean nipped at his lips until they parted in a soft moan. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue just barely past his lips, flicking his top teeth.

Cas shuddered again his fingers finding their way to the back of his hair, yanking him down into a brutal kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Dean pulled his hips forward to press firmly against his own. He began to grind hard against him, Cas had to pull back to gasp out a moan.

"Shit Cas…you want me to baby?" Dean moaned into his ear and Cas nodded frantically, raising his hips so he could yank down his pants. Sinking down to his knees he traced the vein with his tongue, flicking at the tip teasingly.

"Oh my god Dean," Cas whimpered, fingers finding their way into his hair again.

"Better than what you imagined?" Dean grinned up at him and before he could even answer he took him completely into his mouth, sucking greedily at the hard flesh. Cas let out a whine, his hips bucking up a little. Dean's hand traced up his sides as he took him deeper into his mouth, the tip of him sliding down into his throat.

"Dean! Oh fuck!" Cas cried out quickly covering his mouth with his free hand. Dean moaned swallowing around him. God how he loved this, he never would get tired of it, the feeling of Cas filling his mouth. It felt so damn good to take him even deeper, letting him slide into his throat. He always talked a bit rough afterwards but fuck it was worth it.

"I'm…I'm going to cum Dean…" Cas moaned and Dean pulled off with a loud pop.

"Fuck my mouth baby…I know you want too," Dean grinned and sucked him down again, hallowing out his cheeks to make it even tighter. Cas moaned and started moving his hips both of them letting out obscene moans at how amazing it felt. Dean's hand brushed over the tight muscle of his stomach and felt it jerk under his fingers. He moaned around him again and damn near came himself when his mouth filled with Cas's seed. He swallowed all of it but made a show to clean him up at anything that spilled.

"Dean…oh my god…that…fuck," Cas moaned, his body trembling with the after shocks. Dean stood up and licked at his mouth, moaning when his lips parted to let him in.

"Pretty good eh?" Dean smirked and Cas shot him a shy smile.

"Damn good…" Cas said his eyes trailing down his chest to his very tight pants. He swallowed down a moan when those long fingers traced his zipper.

"Can…Can I return the favor?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Only if you really want too," Dean whispered pressing his nose into Cas's hair inhaling the sweet scent of his best friend.

"Hell yes," Dean yelped when he was suddenly shoved onto the bed, laughing when the springs protested loudly. Cas clambered on top of him kissing him messily.

"Seems I have to teach you how to kiss too huh?' Dean grinned and Cas's 'character' dropped for a brief second to give him a teasing grin.

"Well…I've never kissed anyone before you," Cas pouted and started to pull away but Dean snatched his wrist yanking him back down.

"Hey, did I say I minded?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head. He smiled and rolled them over, wincing when his shoulder smacked into the wall. Cas pressed his lips together to keep from cracking up. Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off. He cupped one side of his face and brought their lips together softly. Slowly he took the kiss from chaste to frantic; teeth nipping at lips and tongues clashing, fighting against each other for dominance. Dean lost himself completely in the warmth and sensual feeling of being completely pressed against Cas sharing very wet open mouth kisses.

"Mmm, that's it baby," Dean groaned when Cas's knees bent up to press their crotches against each other making him roll down hard. His fingers found their way into dark locks and pulled to move his head at a different angle to thrust his tongue deep into that eager mouth. Cas whimpered under him his hips canting up again as Dean's came down.

"I…I thought you wanted me to repay you?" Cas stammered, his eyes blown out so that only a very thin ring of blue was visible. Dean shuddered as one of his hands moved up and down soft pale skin.

"Oh I still want that but…. god I can't get enough of your damn mouth," Dean groaned before attacking him again, his heart swelling at the quiet giggle Cas let out.

"Dean…roll over, I want you in mouth," he moaned. Dean pressed their foreheads together to catch his breath before carefully switching places. Cas straddled his legs, his fingers pressing down into his thighs as they traveled up his pants.

"Tell me this won't be just tonight…" Cas said and Dean caught the very real vulnerability in his voice. He sat up to cup his face and kissed him tenderly.

"I want you forever Cas," He promised and Cas smiled brightly at him, shoving him back down on the bed. Without another word his pants were being yanked down and he stifled a snicker as his hips lifted to help getting them off.

"God you're beautiful," Cas moaned licking his dry lips. Dean's heart stuttered and he had to close his eyes to calm it down just a bit. These small things were one of the thousands of reasons why he loved and cherished Castiel so much. Just one simple word and Dean knew without a doubt that he meant it with every fiber of his being.

A warm palm made its way down his chest and gripped his throbbing cock tightly, slowly moving from the base to the tip. Dean's head pressed into the pillows and moaned, his fingers fisting the sheets. He felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see Cas grinning at him, his mouth hovering just a few inches above his leaking tip.

"Cas please," Dean heard himself beg loving how a shudder went through Cas's spine. He gave him one more grin before flicking his tongue out at the dripping pre cum, moaning lewdly at the taste. Dean held his breath when those lips finally wrapped around him, sliding down to incase him in wet heat.

"Shiiiit," Dean groaned his back arching off the bed just a bit. Cas kept going until he was completely inside his mouth and Dean let out a very embarrassing choked sound when he felt the back of his throat. Cas moaned around him, those heated blue eyes rolling to look up at him.

"Cas…oh fuck Cas! God I am so not going to last very long," He panted heavily. Cas sucked hard as he pulled off of him, the tip of his tongue dipping into his slit to pull out more pre cum.

"Fuck my mouth Dean," Cas demanded and Dean's mind went completely mush as his hips rocked up into those hungry lips. Cas moaned loudly and the wet sucking noises were driving Dean even crazier. His fingers found his hair once more but didn't pull or push on him. Just when he was about to loose it Cas pulled off of him and Dean couldn't contain the loud whine that left his throat. Raising his head up his eyes opened wide when Cas sucked on his middle finger.

"Cas…" Dean gasped for air and fell back onto the bed when those lips wrapped back around him. The wet finger circled his hole and Dean tensed a little, never having anything near there before. He looked down into Cas's eyes and let his body relax as much as he was able…there was only so much a man could do while be deep throated! Cas's free hand rubbed his stomach while the other breached the first rim of muscle. Dean bit his lip and winced but tried to breathe through the slow slide of his finger.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean quickly covered his mouth to quiet his shout when his prostate was brushed for the first time. His entire body was trembling and he really couldn't hold on for much longer. He let out a strangled whimper when Cas massaged his prostate, his body bucking off the bed as he exploded into his mouth. There was a loud keening noise and it was after his vision finally came back that he realized that it was coming from him. Cas licked at his softening cock and beamed up at him with a huge smile.

"Oh…my…fucking god," Dean panted pulling his lover roughly on top of him, smashing their lips together hungrily. Cas sucked on his bottom lip just before pulling away.

"I take it you liked that huh?" Cas chuckled. Dean blinked a few times before giving him a goofy smile.

"Fuck yeah I did Kit…shit," Dean wiped at his face and let out a long breath. Cas reached over to snatch up his shirt to clean them off before snuggling into Dean as the covers were pulled up to their chins.

* * *

Once again, feed me your reviews/ideas! :O)


End file.
